Rogue Assassin
by VampQueenV
Summary: AU. Assassin Rogue is hired to kill Wolverine.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Rogue took a leisurely stroll though the French Quarter of New Orleans; taking in the colorful sights of the beautiful and vibrant city.

As she made her way to "Le Voleur Monsieur" she remembered first arriving in the city.

Rogue had a terrible start to life; abandoned by her mother and left to care for her father, a drunken, violent bigot who preached the lord's message but never actually followed it himself.

Discovering that his daughter was; at the age of fourteen a mutant, cast her out into the streets with just the clothes on her back and the measly twelve dollars in her pocket.

Taking chances hitchhiking; Rogue ended up on the streets of New Orleans, where she quickly developed the skill of reading situations, people and separating them from their belongings.

The last skill caused her to cross paths with a young man by the name of Remy LeBeau; another thief and mutant.

He quickly realized that Rogue was more than the average pickpocket and set about gaining her trust which was easier said than done.

After weeks of setbacks and broken bones; the result of Rogue's temper, Remy finally reached his goal.

Before long he'd introduced her to his father, Jean-Luc LeBeau; leader of The Thieves Guild. Like his son, Jean-Luc could see Rogue's uncommon quality and potential. Eventually, he invited her to stay with him and Remy and to take part in the Guild.

Rogue was pulled out of her revelry by the smell of stale smoke and the sound of soulful music.

Looking up, she laughed at her failure to realize that she'd walked straight into the bar without so much a glance about her.

Rogue made her way to the rich mahogany bar that lined the right side of the building; spotting familiar faces.

'The Guild is out in force tonight.' She thought.

Checking out the rows of both staff and customers, Rogue smiled and sat down.

In her most honey toned voice she drawled, "Say sugah, what's a gal gotta' do to get a drink round' here?"

Spinning around at the sound of a voice he'd recognize anywhere, the bartender vaulted over the bar and pulled a giggling Rogue into a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you again Mon Ami." He said, placing her back down.

Seeing the commotion and recognizing the woman in which it surrounded, the Guild members set about welcoming Rogue home.

Home.

Rogue smiled at the thought; reflecting back on the words of her father.

Words that included 'Satan', 'spawn' and 'untouchable'.

But she'd found a home with The Guild and she was happy.

"Ya know sugah, ah'm still waiting for that drink" Rogue teased.

Laughing, Jean-Luc got back behind the bar.

"This calls for a celebration," He said; reaching for the champagne.

Shaking her head Rogue replied "Yeah, it does. But not with that shit you've got there. Honey, I'm a southern lady with a taste for southern drinks and ah don't mean moonshine. Bring out the Bourbon… and none of that watered down shit ya' serve the locals." She added as an after thought.

"Would I do a thing like that to you?"

"Ya' really want meh to answer that?" she asked before taking a drink.

"Leave the bottle sugah."

Jean-Luc smiled and left her to drink.

Rogue spent the next couple of hours catching up with old friends.

She'd been gone for nearly three years; changing drastically in her time spent away.

The Thieves Guild had expanded its operations in both legal and not so legal areas.

There had been births, deaths and marriages; but the biggest shock of the night had been finding out that Remy was no longer a member of The Guild or even still living in New Orleans.

He'd left some fifteen months earlier and it hadn't taken Rogue long to find out why.

"Mister love em' and leave em'," had fallen in love.

Raising her glass, Rogue offered a silent toast to her absent friend and his lady love.

'May she have the patience of a saint,' she thought; slamming her drink back, "Cause she's gonna need it."

As the night wore on, the bar continued to fill up with people eager to catch a glimpse of the infamous Rogue.

Many a tail had been told about the southern belle and many more were told that night.

Rogue filled everyone in on what she had been up to in the years since she'd left.

She had travelled over most of the northern states and up through Canada; breaking hearts as she went.

She edited her stories where it pertained to work because no one needs to hear the gruesome details of her life as an assassin.

Lost in her tales, Rogue barely registered the man sliding onto the stool beside her.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention and when that didn't work he tried talking to her, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Rolling her eyes at the cheesy chat-up line, Rogue turned to face him and quickly wish she hadn't.

Looking like pink Bismuth incarnate; the man wore a ridiculously bright flamingo shirt, a pair of khaki trousers and sandals.

His vile cologne didn't help matters either.

Rogue shook her head in an attempt to clear her senses; letting her eyes fall over the rest of him with which she was equally unimpressed.

He was about six feet tall, with a blonde crew cut, green eyes, croaked nose and a weak chin.

A little too average, despite his muscular tone and a little too clean cut.

Rogue preferred her men with an edge of danger.

"Just catching up with some old friends," Rogue answered, "and before ya ask, no ah ain't looking to make anymore."

Refusing to take the hint the man pressed on with his lame attempts to peak her interest.

"Come on now honey, be friendly cause' I'll tell you I was sitting over there and I saw you and I said to myself, Dave I said causes that my name, Dave. I said, heaven must be missing an angel and I just had to meet it."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding meh" Rogue said barely able to keep the laughter out of her voice, "ah mean does that evah work? And ya' know, now that you've met me, you can go... go on, shoo!"

"At least let me buy you a drink, what do you want?"

"A gas mask." she replied because seriously, the smell of his cologne was beginning to make her eyes water.

"You know I'm beginning to get the idea that you don't like me."

"Run with it. Actually, no… on second thought, sit downwind with it."

"I was just being friendly love, thought maybe me and you could get a little better acquainted." He sad leering.

"Sorry 'love', but ah'm a little busy right now." And with a smirk Rogue added, "and ah can't even spare thirty seconds for ya'."

"You're just uppity ain't ya?"

"Nah sugah, ah just don't like slumming it."

"Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted"

"No, where do you usually go? Ah bet they miss you there."  
"You ain't exactly a prize yourself. You bitches are all the same, you think-"

"Ya' know what I think sugah? That yer' really startin' to piss me off. Ah ain't gon' spread mah legs fer ya', so fuck off!"

As she turned to leave 'Dave' grabbed her by the arm and got in her face, "You ain't nothing but a two-bit whore!"

A look of pure contempt flittered across Rogue features; staring straight into his eyes she threatened, "Walk away now, while you've still got the ability."

Their exchange had begun to draw attention from the customers at the bar; some wondering if they should step in until they heard:

"Easy there honey, I wouldn't want you to break a nail."

At that point the patrons decided to sit back to enjoy the show.

Giving an empty laugh, Rogue elbowed him in the face.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck and ramming him face-first into the bar; she took a sick pleasure at the sound of his nose breaking, making little choking noises as the blood flowed freely down the back of his throat.

As he tried desperately to get away, Rogue flashed him a sticky-sweet smile before landing a swift kick to his family jewels.

The ordeal had left Dave bloody and broke on the floor and Rogue; like nothing, turned back to the bar, "Augh! Son of a bitch, ya' spilt mah drink!" She moaned, stepping over her would-be suitor.

She paused, picking up the nearly empty bottle of Bourbon and poured the remaining alcohol over Mr. Casanova; informing him, "This ones on meh sugah."

Exiting the bar, Rogue took a deep breath; trying to calm herself.

"Ah shit, this ain't working."

Taking a long drag from a newly lit cigarette, she exhaled; smiling at nothing in particular.

"What a homecomin'."

Sensing someone was watching her, Rogue straighten her shoulders.

"Hasn't anyone evah told ya' that it's rude to hide in alleys and stare? Not to mention creepy." She said; raising her voice loud enough to carry across the street.

Realizing they had been discovered, two smartly dressed men emerged from the alley and crossed the street, "Are you Ms. Raven?" One asked; slightly agitated.

"Depends, on who ya are, and what ya want? Cause if yer the IRS… then no, ah ain't." She answered.

One of the men spoke up, "I'm Doctor Burton, and this is my colleague Doctor Sandbrook. We have been trying to find you for sometime now Ms. Raven, but you have proven a difficult lady to find."

"So, what? Ya' just hang round' dark alleys on the off chance that ahm' in the area?" She asked; stubbing out her cigarette.

"Well, no of course not. We… heard that you were back in New Orleans, and knowing this is your home, it stood to reason that you'd come here."

"Seriously, is that the best ya' could come up with?"

Feeling uncomfortable in Rogue's presence; Dr. Sandbrook blurted out, "We are in need of your professional services."

She laughed.

"And here Ah am thinking that ya' went to all the trouble of tracking meh down to ask how I was." Rogue drawled sarcastically.

"What's the job?"

Giving Dr. Sandbrook a disbelieving and disapproving look; Dr. Burton responded, "Before we discuss the specifics Ms Raven, we would like you to understand that we are law abiding citizens, and in no way condone murder or any type of criminal activity."

"Ya'd be surprised how often ah hear that in mah line of work."

"Indeed. However if you could help us with our problem, we would be very grateful."

"Yeah? How grateful?" Rogue asked, the meaning of her question not lost on either of them.

"Very grateful, and as a token of our gratitude we would like to invest with you a large sum of money, say fifty thousand dollars."

"Oh, ah think ah might be able to help ya' out with this problem of yours. Details?"

"Our 'problem' goes by the name of Wolverine."


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

The Contract

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private." Suggested Dr. Burton, nervous of all the people passing by.

"Given the… services of yours that we require." He added in hush tone as not to be overheard.

"Given mah 'services'?" Rogue asked incredulously, " Whaddaya' think? That ah'm gonna fuck ya'? Forget it honey, we ain't going nowhere Besides, ya' ain't mah type just like yer' boy back at the bar."

She took in their shocked faces and added, "Didn't think I'd figure it out that it was all a test?"

Dr. Sandbrook looked enraged, "Then why the Hell did you take it so far?!"

"Ah was having fun sugah, a gals gotta get hers." Rouge responded, smirking.

Dr. Burton interrupted, hoping to save his associate from getting to know Rogue's idea of fun a bit better, "I think we should get back to the business at hand."

"Yeah. Good idea." Rogue agreed, "How about some details."

Dr Sandbrook sobered, "Of course. As mentioned, his name is Wolverine."

Rogue said as she lit another cigarette, "Ah'm gonna need more than a name here folks."

"Well, he has proven to be quite a nuisance of late, one which we can ill afford to have. He has broken in and destroyed some of our facilities, terrorizing their respective staffs along the way."

"So he's been a naughty boy? Some people are just born that way; send him to bed without any supper. Unless… you're ready to tell me what I really wanna know."

"Okay… he's a mutant."

"Ah've already guessed that much. I mean, with a name like Wolverine it was either that or… pro wrestler."

"Then what do you want to know?" Dr. Burton snapped, becoming aggravated by Rogue's flippant attitude.

"Well for starters," Rogue stated rather coolly, flicking her cigarette away, "sexual preferences, favorite sexual positions; boxers, briefs… or does he go commando?"

She laughed then added, "But ah'd settle fer his abilities, known associates, a decent description and a point in the right direction."

Running a hand through her two-toned locks, Rogue wondered how Doctor's could be so stupid.

"We have a file containing all relevant information pertaining to him."

"Ya've got a file on him?" Rogue asked in annoyance.

The doctors nodded there heads in affirmation.

"Then why the fuck didn't ya' give meh the damn thing in the first place."

"Well, we thought it was best to explain our position first." Dr. Burton explained.

"Two things, children, two things… " Rogue clarified, "One, give me the file and two, explaining things ain't yer strong suite."

Heeding Rogue's instructions, Dr. Sandbrook ran off in the direction of his car to fetch the files.

Dr. Burton, feeling uncomfortable in Rogue's presence, began rambling mindlessly; "We didn't mean anything by not giving you the file, it was simply an oversight on our part. In fact…"

Interrupting, Rogue asked, "Ya' really like the sound of your own voice don't ya'? Tell ya what doc, instead of telling me shit that ain't worth… shit, gimme' the basics on this Wolverine guy. Think you can do that?"

"Of course… the main things to know about him are: he has enhanced senses; sight, smell, hearing etcetera. In addition, his skeleton is laced with Adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal.

"Fuck, that ain't natural and it sure as hell ain't a mutation. What else?"

"He has uncharted regenerative capabilities."

"In English this time."

"He'll heal from practically anything."

"Well, I do love a challenge."

"As for known associates, he is active in a group known as 'The X-Men'."

"Fuck, that's definitely gonna make this a lot more complicated."

"If you don't think you're capable of the job, we can look elsewhere." Dr. Burton said smugly.

Rogue waved the comment off, "Please, ah meant more complicated in the sense that he has back-up and good back-up at that. They're trained, which means ah'm gonna hafta plan things out better… take my time. Ah'll be using more resources, so it's gonna cost ya' more. And you don't gotta' choice cuz no one else is gonna wannna touch this job."

"How much more?" Dr. Burton bit out through suddenly clenched teeth.

"Double." Came the reply.

"Double?!"

"Yep."

"…"

"Ah don't got all night." Said Rogue; tapping her wrist in mock interpretation.

"… Fine."

"Good, then it's simple. Ah want all the information ya got on him… all of it. Half of the money up front and no contact, I'll call you when the jobs done. Don't try any bullshit or Ah'll fuck you up so bad that your own mother ain't gonna recognize you. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, perfectly understood." Stammered a terrified Dr. Burton.

"Alright then, now where's mah money and Sandbag with that file?"

"Sandbrook." Dr. Burton corrected, "His name is Sandbrook."

"Like ah give a flying fuck, he could be called broken neck for all ah care, which he'll have if he doesn't hurry the fuck up and get his ass back here."

As if on cue, Dr. Sandrook returned; holding a leather briefcase, which he promptly handed to his associate.

Dr. Burton took out two brown envelopes and gave them both to Rogue; he pointed to one, "This contains all the information we have been able to gather on Wolverine including a photograph taken from surveillance equipment at one of our facilities six weeks ago."

Motioning to the other, he continued; "And this is half of your payment. As agreed we will not attempt to contact you."

"Do ya' always hang around dark alleys with that kinda cash on ya'? Tisk-tisk." Rogue chided, putting the envelopes in her jacket pocket.

The two doctors stood before her, despite the fact that their conversation had long since ended.

"Well?" Rogue asked, "Waitin' fer a receipt? No? Then shoo, duty calls."

Finally alone, Rogue sighed, "Well, there goes my holiday."


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

Chapter 3

Sliding a drink across to her as she set herself down at the bar again; Jean-Luc asked, "Where'd ya' get to angel? After that show earlier, ya' got people lining up to buy ya' a drink." He joked.

"Sorry, needed some fresh air. Ah'm afraid ah ain't sticking around; well, not for as long as Ah'd hoped."

"How long ya' here for then?" Asked Jean-Luc; concerned.

"Just the night."

"How come? I thought you were looking forward to the break?"

"Ah was, but a jobs come up and the money is just too good to turn down."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not, 'ask me no questions and Ah'll tell you no lies'. But, Ah was wonderin' if Ah could stay at your place tonight."

"Of course, it's still your home Rogue."

"Yeah, but Ah remember mah manners. Ah am a southern lady after all." Rogue joked; finishing her drink.

"Ya still got the key?"

"Yeah, ah'm gonna head over now, see ya later sugah."

Making her way out of the bar to a chorus of "Come back soon" and "It was good to see you again", Rogue headed over to Jean-Luc's down the street; a beautiful old Victorian style house and the headquarters of all Thieves Guild activities.

Walking though the iron gates that adorned the place, Rogue let herself in.

She took both envelopes out of her jacket and discarded the article of clothing on a chair.

Switching on lights in the kitchen, Rogue got a beer out of the fridge; setting the envelopes down on the island next to it.

She carefully counted her money then pulled up a stool to go over the files she'd been given.

Spilling then onto the island, Rogue skimmed for anything of importance.

_Claws, enhanced senses, 'The X-Men', New York- yadda, yadda, yadda,- blew up a facility in Ohio, cage fighter- definitely an opportunity to scope out his strengths, weakness and styles- yadda, yadda,- Canadian- like Ah care… where's the photo? Where is it? Where is it?! Ha got it!_

Rogue nearly choked on a mouthful of beer.

_Fucking Hell, he's sex on legs! Could probably could give a nun carnal thoughts, but Ah can't very well fuck a target now can Ah? No. Ah need a shower… better make it a cold one._

Placing all the information back into the envelope, Rogue clearedup the small mess she'd made and put her empty beer bottle in the trash.

Taking the backstairs, she came upon her old room; it was exactly as she'd left it.

Rogue placed the envelopes on her bedside table and drew herself a bath.

Stripping her clothes, she noticed for the first time that night, the whiskey and blood stains that decorated them; they were promptly thrown in the hamper.

Slipping into the inviting water, Rogue savored the feeling; enjoyed how the heat relaxed her tense muscles and how the vanilla scent revived her senses.

She remembered the days when water was the only thing that could touch her bare skin; before she learned to master it with a simple switch… on, off.

Rogue stepped out of the tub, removing two towels from a rack; one for her body and one for her hair.

She opened a window to the let the night air in; reveling in the way if swirled about her.

Entering the main room again, Rogue noticed that items had "magically" appeared on her bed; smiling, she wrapped her dangerous curves in the finest of silk robes that money could buy.

She took the towel from her hair and ran a brush through it a few times; deciding against blow drying.

Rogue counted her money once more, ($50,000 in all) before picking up the phone and booking an early morning flight to New York.

Hanging up, she closed the window and slipped out of her robe before climbing into bed.

Might look up an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Enemies

Chapter 4  
Arriving in New York the following day, Rogue checked herself into a low rent motel.

Going over the information she received again, she thought about her plan. Barging in guns-a-blazin' wasn't going to get the job done, not with Wolverine's regenerative capabilities and enhanced senses.

Both would be obstacles to say the least, so she decided to pay some old friends a visit.

Walking into the Silver Dragon, Rogue headed for the back room.

Knocking once before entering she asked, "They about?"

A man sitting behind a desk replied, "Boss is upstairs."

Rogue made her way to a door that was quickly opened, revealing a young woman with black eyes, hair and nails; obviously another mutant.

Looking her up and down, Rogue smirked; taking in the long men's shirt that the woman wore.

"Am ah interruptin' ya'?" She asked.

"Honey, if ya' were, I wouldn't have answered the door." Came the reply.

The two shared a laugh then a hug.

Offering Rogue a beer, the woman asked, "So, what brings ya' this way?"

"Work." She answered honestly.

Looking at Rogue, she smiled, "Come to try and kill me again?"

"No Jessie, learned mah lesson on that, ah don't feel like getting mah ass kicked again… Ah need ya' help."

"Alright, shoot." Jessie answered easily enough, settling into a chair.

"Ah need intel. Mah target's mutation is a lot likes yours; enhanced senses, uncharted regenerative capabilities, that sorta thing."

Jessie smirked, "So, in other words: a Healing Factor. Ya' sure it's not me?"

"It ain't. Besides, Chris would kill me before I could even got close… where the Hell is Chris anyway?"

"Right on cue apparently." Answered a tall, brown haired man; emerging from the bedroom, clad in only jeans.

"It's good to see you again Rogue." He said hugging her, before grabbing a beer and pulling Jessie onto his lap.

"What else do you know about the target?"

"Bits and pieces mainly. He's a cage fighter, with claws and he's got serious backup."

"Names?"

"The X-Men."

"Hell honey, ya' got yer' work cut out fer' ya' then."

Rogue took a pull from her beer, "Ya' ever had any dealin' with them?"

"Nah, we move in different circles; they wait for fights to start, the Dragon Samurais prevent them from ever happening." Jessie replied.

"So… any suggestions?"

"A Trojan horse might've worked it wasn't for Xavier's telepathy."

"You know Xavier?" Rogue asked, slightly surprised.

Jessie leaned forward, "No, not really. Met him once, though I doubt he'd remember. Must've been about twenty years ago… back when I was a good little girl. "

Rogue paused in mid-sip, "You were good?"

"Before the fire." Jessie said in way of explanation, before returning to the topic at hand; "Yer' gonna hafta get him away from the Mansion and the X-Men."

Satisfied with then answer, Rogue relaxed; only to tense up again, "But there's still the whole enhanced senses shit, there's gotta be a way around it."

"Not for long there ain't. Ya' can change your shower gel, shampoo and perfume, but ya' can't change your natural scent… it's who you are."

"So ah'll have to make it quick then."

Chris interjected, "Use your skin. Healing Factor or not, that guys gonna go down."

Rogue pointed to her head, "Thanks for the compliment, but I don't want him in mah head… fuckin' past jobs still bitch and moan up there."

"So, do a taste test." Jessie suggested, half-jokingly.

Rogue looked her over, "In English?"

"Touch him. Not enough for the kill, but just to put him down. Then you can finish the job the old fashioned way. "

Rogue thought it over for a moment, "Yeah that could work. Just gotta track the cage fighting circuit."

"What about Xavier?"

"Too complicated, gotta get the target alone."

"Then check out the meat packing district, that's usually where they hold the fights." Offered Chris.

"Thanks. Ah'll see what ah can find."

"Be careful down there Rogue, they're not mutant friendly, but then again… they're not exactly the brightest bunch either. Me and Chris go down there from time to time and there ain't been one yet to figure out we're mutants. Shit, ain't like ya' can't tell either."

"Yeah? Well, I owe ya' guys one."

"Just one." Said Jessie, shifting as though to straddle Chris.

"And that's mah cue to leave." Rogue said putting the empty beer bottle on the table.

"Got a eyeful in Chicago, Ah don't need to see anymore." She added; nearing the entrance.

"Ya sure? We still put one Hell of a show." Jessie called out after her. "Hell, ya' can join us if ya like."

Rogue laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun though."

"We always do." Came the reply; muffled by what Rogue hoped was the door.

Rogue found the fights easily enough, but Wolverine didn't show. However, she did meet a few people who knew him.

"So you've fought "The Wolverine" then sugah?" Rogue asked a 300 pound, greasy haired, drunk trucker as she knocked back shooters with him.

"Sure have baby." He slurred; pausing to think of a decent exaggeration no doubt.

"He's one tough bastard though. We were going back and forth, then I got in a good shot straight to his ribs." The trucker tried to demonstrate the action, but failed and fell off his chair.

Picking him up off the floor, simultaneously hiding her disgust; Rogue encouraged him to continue. "And it was like hitting a dump truck, I swear it hurt my hand more." He managed to finish before passing out.

Ya were right Jessie, this guy's got the IQ of a lemon.

After talking to a few more people, Rogue started to clear image of "The Wolverine", and things she could use to her advantage.

"He's like an animal, all growly and wild." Said one of the barflies. "And so hot and kinda kinky." She giggled drunkenly.

Give me strength.

"You see much of him?" Rogue asked, knocking back a shot of whisky; thankful for her tolerance of alcohol.

"Not much, but it's always worth it when I do. He's so… grrr." She tried growling, "And impatient, took me out in the alley last time."

Something tells me that every time.

Rogue got up to leave.

"Oh, are you going?" The barfly asked.

"Yeah, Ah suddenly feel the need for a shower… and a confession." She replied before walking out.

She returned to the bar on the following night, Saturday; there was a big fight planned.

Rogue ordered a beer and placed herself at the bar where she had a clear view of her surroundings.

To her left was the only way in or out and straight ahead was the cage where two men were currently fighting.

A quick scan revealed no sign of "The Wolverine", but the night was still young and the fights hadn't properly started.

The Amateurs were the opening act, but Rogue wanted the main event.

Where was the fun in bare knuckle fighting if there wasn't any bloodshed?

Hour and half, three beers, one pack of cigarettes, two broken bones and a sufficient amount of bloodshed later; Rogue's patience was wearing thin.

Wolverine had yet to show and more then one overweight, sweaty, drooling man or woman had tried to pick her up.

Signalling the bartender for another beer, Rogue's attention was grabbed by the whispering, giggling barfly from the night before.

Following her gaze, Rogue finally laid eyes on "The Wolverine".


	5. Chapter 5: Die Hard The Hunter

This Chapter contains adult material, if you're underage or easily offended please hit the back button. I don't want to cause ay offence. Thanks go to plainlayz for beta-ing this and all of the other chapters. Quick disclaimer nothing belongs to me, except Jessie and Chris in the last chapter.

Die Hard The Hunter

Wolverine entered the bar and was assaulted with a new alluring scent. He scanned the crowd, looking for it's source.

_Bingo._

Rogue sat perched on a bar stool, cross-legged; hiding what was underneath her black mini-skirt and just above the endlessly long "come fuck me" boots she wore.

Eyes raked up her body, then down… and back up again.

Like good sex.

It sent a chill down Rogue's spine that spread outward; giving Wolverine a chance to admire the red tank that stretched impossibly thin across her chest.

_No bra. Nice._

She was seven sins… all deadly… all worth the eternal consequence.

Rogue took stock in her target as well, noticing his big… belt buckle.

_Ya sure believe in the power of advertisement, don__'__t ya sugah? _

Wolverine stood impressively well muscled; features twisting themselves into a smirk as he thrived off the attention.

Tight jeans, tight T-shirt, beat-up leather jacket, untamed hair and an unlit cigar hanging from his mouth; he swaggered up to the bar.

"Buy ya' a drink, darlin'?"

Rogue flashed a seductive and all-too-practiced smile.

"Hmmm, don't know… Ah might spill some on mahself."

Wolverine hissed in a breath as her hand, starting off innocently enough, made it's way to the rapidly hardening length in denim confines.

Keeping his composure, he grinned wolfishly.

"No problem, I'll lick it off."

Before long, Rogue was sandwiched between the wooden bar and Wolverine's hard body. He nodded to the owner for a beer and within seconds an ice cold Molson's was placed before him.

Taking a long pull of the amber liquid, he offered her a sip; deliberately letting the bottle slip down her chin.

"Oops."

Rogue felt the fluid rush between her breasts; setting off a chain reaction of sorts to where moisture pooled at the apex of her thighs.

Wolverine growled deeply before roughly pulling her hair back and ravaging the path from throat to cleavage in which the beverage had travelled.

He ran a hand down her body; skimming her waist before reaching under the mini-skirt to find no other barrier.

The bar patrons were about to get a free show, when someone cleared their throat.

"Uh… Wolverine, ya' fighting tonight?"

Without so much as a thought, the question was dismissed, "Fuck off."

The MC was about to walk away when he heard Rogue whisper something into Wolverine's ear.

"Ah'd love to see ya' fight sugah'." She cooed, "Something bout' a good hard… fight, gets meh all excited."

With that promise, his tune was quickly changed, "Of course I'm fighting, wouldn't want to disappoint you darlin'."

Gripping her ass, he nuzzled into her neck, "Ya got a name? I'd like to know what to shout later."

"Rogue." Came the reply along with a hard bite to Wolverine's jaw line.

He clenched his teeth in pleasure-pain, "What kind of a name is Rogue?"

"One you'll be begging before the nights out." She promised, looking over his shoulder.

The MC was in the midst of his introduction when Wolverine felt a hand slip inside of his jeans and Rogue got one of her answers.

_Commando. _

She wrapped her hand around his smooth hot shaft; pumping up and down a few times, before cruelly pulling her hand away.

Wolverine's eyes shot open at the cease in movement, only to be met with a wry smile.

"Ya' up, sugah'."

Adjusting himself, he grabbed Rogue close, crushing her lips with his; a silent pledge of retribution.

Letting her go, Wolverine shed his jacket and T-shirt before entering the cage.

Rogue sat back to enjoy the show, and what a show it was; Wolverine was vicious, defeating challenger after challenger. She studied his style, strengths and weaknesses; realizing quickly where her advantage lay. He had height, weight and endurance, but she was more agile and cunning.

Watching Wolverine finish his fifth match, Rogue uncrossed her legs; knowing that he had the best view in the house.

Picking up his clothes in haste, Wolverine all but dragged Rogue out the door.

"Playtime is over." He growled; slamming her up against the bar alley's brick wall.

Wrapping his hand in her silky hair, Wolverine yanked Rogue's head back; feasting on her neck. He suckled and nipped at the smooth flesh, pulling her flush against his body.

Slipping the thin straps of her top off of her shoulder and exposing her breasts, he weighed them in his hands and groaned at the feel of them; bending his head and flicking both nipples with his tongue.

Rogue cried out at the pleasure shooting through her and anchored his head to her breast with a well-placed hand. She reached down with the other and deftly undid his jeans, reaching in once more.

To her surprise, Wolverine ignored the action and followed through with his own plan; continuing his downward track.

Lifting up her skirt, he caught Rogue's eyes, before lowering his mouth over her clit. Spurred on by the cries of pleasure, he sucked harder at the bundle of nerves, then dipped his tongue deep within her.

Grounding against Wolverine's face in ecstasy, Rogue felt the pressure coil inside of her. She buried her hands in his hair, pushing him hard into her as he nipped at her clit; simultaneously working two fingers deep within her. She clenched around them almost painfully and a rush of liquid filled Wolverine's mouth. Removing his fingers, he licked, kissed and sucked his way back up Rogue's body; lingering slightly on her breasts before capturing her mouth in a brutal kiss.

When the fog of her orgasm was gone, Rogue pushed Wolverine's jeans down to his ankles and hoisted herself up to wrap her legs around his waist; grinding down on him. He ran his fingers along her jaw and up to her lips; pushing the digit into her mouth. Rogue sucked on it; tasting her own come and licking his fingers clean.

He thrust into her tight wet willing body; burying himself to the hilt in one stroke. Groaning at the sensation, he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in with urgency.

"Fuck, baby." He moaned

"Harder! Harder!" Rogue screamed.

In answer, Wolverine began to fuck her viciously; pounded into her again and again.

Rogue grabbed his hair by the points forcefully, "Look into my eyes when you're fucking me!"

Baring his teeth, Wolverine complied… until she smiled wickedly and flipped the switch to her skin on.

He started to falter, the cuts from the night's fights opening up on his face and bruises appeared where there were none; turning from red to black in seconds.

He tried to pull away, but Rogue was unrelenting and held her legs tighter around his waist. Feeling the darkness claim him, Wolverine stumbled and fell to his knees.

Rogue slammed down the shutters in her mind; locking the newest occupant in a cage.

Smoothing down her skirt and pulling her top back up, Rogue removed a knife from her left boot. She stared down at Wolverine, bare-chested with jeans around his ankles and was surprised to see his cock still hard.

What a shame… ya' never got ta' come.

Taking the knife firmly in her hand, she plunged it deep into his neck; straight through the windpipe. Leaving it imbedded in his throat, Rogue leaned back against the wall and pulled a cigarette from her other boot. Lighting it and inhaling deeply, she watched as Logan bled out; showing no sign of healing. Kneeling down, Rogue blew smoke into Wolverine's face; suddenly getting an idea.

"Never can take too many precautions." She laughed, pressing the lighter to the jagged wound.

The sound of a screeching car caught Rogue's attention in time for her to doge the red laser beam aimed her way. Siding with discretion against valour, she retreated further into the alley as a man and woman in leather came bolting toward her. Climbing up a fire escape, Rogue made her way to the roof of the bar, and peered down below to listen in on what was being said. Thanks to Wolverine's senses, she could hear it all.

"How is he Jean?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, and his healing factor doesn't seem to be working."

"Scott help me remove the knife."

"Is that wise, if he's not healing?"

"Normally no, but if we don't he'll defiantly die."

Rogue cursed under her breath, "Fuck! He's still alive."

"We've got to get him back to the mansion."

Rogue watched as The X-Men placed Wolverine in a van and drove off.

She made her way back to her motel room to plan her next move; unwilling to give up on a hundred grand just yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's That Girl?

**Chapter 6: Hit and Run**

Arriving back at the motel, Rogue hurried inside and headed for the bathroom. She undressed and tossed her bloodstained clothes in a plastic bag. Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water run off her sweat-dried skin.

_Fuckin' X-Men, I had that son of a bitch. _

Opting to keep her eyes closed against the spray, Rogue reached blindly for her shower gel; pouring a generous amount into her hands.

Opening the mental cage that held Wolverine, Rogue went through his memories. The images flew by; a tank with green water, doctors, scalpels, Xavier's, the red head and a furry blue guy. The last image she saw was that of a dark-skinned woman with white hair and white widened eyes. Rogue laughed at the oddness of it all before stumbling across the memories from earlier that evening.

_Bingo._

_No bra. Nice_

"_Playtime is over."_

"_Look into my eyes when you're fucking me!"_

Moaning at the sudden stimulation, Rogue ran her hands down her body. Cupping her full breasts, she rolled her nipples between her fingers; enjoying the slipping sensation created by the shower gel. She moved a hand further down, dipping it in between her legs and rubbing her swollen clit before pushing a single digit into her molten core. Pumping in and out a few times, Rogue quickly became dissatisfied and added a second. As the rhythm increased, so did the playback of images; each one appearing and fading in white like a camera flash.

"… _when you're fucking me!"_

The words echoed in Rogue's mind as she remembered the look on Wolverine's face when she switched her skin on.

Feeling him thrust into her willing body, she sped up her fingers; quickly exploding into millions of pieces. Panting as she came down, Rogue slid down the shower wall.

Climbing out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into the bedroom. She contemplated her options; she could pack-up and leave, or she could see the job through. Going with the second would be more difficult; Wolverine knew her, her face, her scent… her taste. There was no chance of a sneak attack, but his memories could help in formulating the new plan.

Discarding his very impressive list of sexual conquests, Rogue focused on Xavier's school and the X-Men; putting names to faces and powers to people. She looked for a weak link as the Wolverine in her head bitched and moaned. Slapping him down, she continued; bypassing memories of the lab. Realizing that she would be facing the entire X-Team, Rogue filed through missions; trying to get the inside track on how they operated. Satisfied that she'd be ok for the night, she put Wolverine back in his cage, removed her towel and climbed into bed.

Rising the next morning, Rogue took a quick shower and headed out the door; taking the plastic bag with her dirty clothes along. Climbing into her rental car, she started out; stopping at an abandoned lot. Bag in hand, along with some lighter fluid and a match, Rogue burned her bloody clothes in a nearby thrash bin; driving off before anyone could see.

Arriving at The Silver Dragon, Rogue parked her car. "Upstairs" was said before she even had a chance to speak; Jessie stood at the landing.

"Ya know, ya could let meh knock one of these times." Rogue teased, closing the door behind her.

"Drink?" Jessie asked, offering Rogue a coke.

"Met Wolverine last night… mah target."

"How'd it go?"

"It didn't. Fuckin' X-Men showed up. Had it all done, he was seconds away from death, then in came the white hats."

"Damn. So what are you gonna do now? Hit and run?" Jessie asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Fuck no! This job's worth a hundred grand, already cleared half of it."

"So what's the plan?"

"Not sure yet, but I've got him in my head… that's worth something."

"Spill." Jessie chided.

"Well, let's just say he's got a sexual appetite to rival yours, although he isn't as kinky as you, or if he is ah haven't stumbled upon it yet." Rogue laughed.

"Fuck, am I still in your head?"

"Yeah, you're a little crazy up there."

"Honey, I'm a little crazy down here too. Got any choice memories?"

"Let's see…" Said Rogue, tapping a finger against the side of her head.

"Amsterdam," She said finally, "I just don't have a need for porn anymore."

"Shit Rogue, we got a little carried away on that trip."

"Ah know, got it all running around up here… the threesome and a lot more."

Letting the laughter drain out of them, the two women sat in easy silence for a moment.

"So, what now?"

"Ah've gotta get Wolverine away from Xavier's, but something tells meh they'll have him on lock down. Don't suppose ya feel like lendin' a hand?"

"Sorry, can't. Ling called last night, something's going down and he wants us back there."

"Anything serious?" Rogue asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it's got Ling spooked big time."

"When ya leaving?"

"Tonight. Chris is sorting everything out now."

"Right, ah'll leave ya to it then." Rogue said getting up walking to the door. She pausing when Jessie called out to her; tossing over a set of keys.

"They're to mine and Chris' place. If the X-Men are on to you it won't be long before they find that flea bitten motel ya stayin' at."

"Thanks Jess."

"It's nothing, the place is over on Whitehall, behind the old ferry terminal."

"Whitehall? Ya don't live here?"

"Nah, it's just for business."

"Well, alright. Thanks again."

"Later."

Arriving back at the motel later that afternoon, Rogue parked; noticing a figure in her room's window. She used the remains of Wolverine's mutation to identify the trespasser; smiling when she knew.

"Was wonderin' when you'd show up." She told the occupant.

"Hello chere."


	7. Chapter 7: Hit and Run?

**A/N**: This chapter runs along the same time frame as the last chapter. Here we catch up wth our favourite Wolverine.

**Chapter 7**

Who's That Girl?

Wheeling himself into the med lab, Professor Charles Xavier was shocked by the scene that greeted him. The usually virile Wolverine lay unconscious on a gurney; bruises covering his upper body and an IV drip in his arm, hooked up to a monitor.

"How is he Jean?"

"Not good. He's lost a lot of blood and he doesn't seem to be healing much at all."

Jean paused looking her mentor over before asking, "Any idea who may have done this?"

"No and Scott told me that it was much too dark to get a good look at the assailant."

"It was, and even a mental scan of the area came up clean. But, you know, I'd bet anything that it was a woman, judging by Logan's… state, when we found him."

"Well yes, most assuredly so, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait until he regains consciousness to find out anything more. "

Just then, Dr. Hank McCoy came barrelling through the door of the med lab, "My apologies for the sudden intrusion, but the toxicology results are in."

He handed Jean a piece of paper.

Hesitating, she looked at Hank, "This can't be right."

"I know, it seems impossible, but I tested the samples a total of fifteen times Jean, each with the same outcome."

"What is it? Jean, Hank." Asked The Professor; worried.

"It's negative. There's no sign of poison in his system, but what could have caused this?"

"I do not know Jean… but I fear that we will soon find out."

The Professor exited the med lab, leaving Hank and Jean to tend to their patient.

Later that week, after Logan had awoken, The Professor called a meeting.

"So, who is she?" Asked Bobby Drake, a member of the junior X-Team.

"How the fuck should I know?"

Bobby shrugged allowing Hank to chime in, "Well, you were… intimate with this woman, I suspect that you would some knowledge of-"

"Look, I was fucking her in an alley when she tried to kill me… we're not married!"

"Right. Perhaps you could tell us how you met her then?"

Logan grunted in response before adding, "At the bar."

"Had you ever seen her before?"

Logan smirked, "Nah, woulda' remembered that… face."

Scott interrupted, "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight, you went to the bar, you see this woman whom you've never met before and before the night is up you've got her skirt hiked up to her waist?"

"Well, Captain Obvious, you done it again."

Sensing the impending sling match, Hank intervened, "Regardless of Logan's… social practices, this is a serious situation. Logan, is there anything you can tell us about the young woman in question; a description perhaps?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage. She was 5.9, in her mid-twenties, southern accent, big brown eyes, full lips, endless legs and a killer rack."

"Great, you've really narrowed it down."

Scott's sarcasm was making it difficult for Logan not to pop the claws, but he continued, "She had weird hair, most of it was brown, but her…" Struggling to find the words, he tried to demonstrate with his hands.

"Bangs?" Ororro guessed.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, they were white, and I didn't smell any peroxide or other chemical shit… like it was natural."

"Ce qui? White stripes?" Asked Remy LeBeau, X-Man and former member of the Thieves Guild.

"Dis belle tell you her name?" He added, praying it wasn't who he thought.

"Said her name was Rogue."

Feeling his heart sink, Remy was quick cover it up, "Dat an unusual name, no?"

"I doubt that's her real name Remy," Ro' told him with a smile.

"Regardless of her name, she poses a serious threat to Logan. The information I gathered from his mind tells me that she is a professional assassin and capable of completing the task." The Professor stated, running a hand over his face.

"But… Wolvie's pretty much un-killable, right?" Asked Jubilee, also a member of the junior team.

"Stop calling me that!" Logan growled.

Hiding a smile, The Professor moved on, "Rogue's mutation is her skin, it is literally poison; if she were to have held on any longer, Logan may very well not be with us at the present time."

"Do we know who hired her?" Scott asked, "The Brotherhood, a government agency, some woman's husband?"

"Hey!" Logan protested.

"What? it's a reasonable assumption, you're not known for your restraint."

The Professor interrupted before Logan had a chance to reply, "Gentlemen please, we have slightly more pressing matters to attend to."

After a moment he added, "And no, I haven't any idea who hired her."

"Any chance Magneto's behind this?" Bobby asked.

"It's possible, but I highly doubt that Eric would employ someone outside of The Brotherhood." The Professor answered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, if it was him, we'd probably have dumb-ass Sabretooth knocking at the door, instead of some chick in a bar." Jubilee added, popping her chewing gum.

"Maybe the question we should be asking is not who hired her, but why?" Suggested Ro'.

"Ah yes, if we discover the why, it should help us identify the who." Added Hank, conspiratorially.

The Professor folded his hands in his lap, "I don't suppose you have an idea as to who, that is still living, would want you dead?"

"My guess is as good as yours Chuck. I've fucked with more people then I can remember."

"Thanks, that helps." Scott said dryly.

"What! You want me to say that I haven't got a fuckin' clue because I've led a Boy Scout life, never been a killer, never been a bastard?!" Roared Logan.

"Maybe, we've got it wrong." Scott alleged, "Maybe it's not that she was hired to kill Logan, maybe she's just really pissed that she met him."

"Fuck you, One-Eye!"

"Scott, Logan." Jean admonished, having just entered the room from the med lab; sensing the overwhelming tension, she tried to quell it.

Ro' attempted to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand, "Can't you use cerebro to find her Professor?"

"I've tried, but to no avail, she seems to be blocking me somehow."

"So maybe it was buckethead after all, isn't he the only one that knows how to block your telepathy?" Asked Logan.

"Yes, Eric has found a way to do so, but he is not alone in his methods. But regardless, for the time being, Logan, I think it would be best if you did not leave the School grounds."

Putting a hand up to silence the obvious objection, The Professor continued, "I believe that she wouldn't be foolish enough to attack you here."

"You're putting me under house arrest?"

"If you choose to think of it that way, but as you know, I am an avid believer in the mind's power." The Professor said cryptically, "As for the rest of you, although we know Logan is Rogue's target, she may use others to her advantage, so be cautious when in town." He added, disassembling the meeting.

Filing out of The Professor's office, The X-Men settled on a plan of action; Jean and Hank returned to the med lab to run more extensive tests while Kitty and Jubilee headed to the computer suite; intent on uncovering the mystery of Rogue.

Scott, Bobby, Remy and Kurt decided to run security of the mansion, improving it where possible. Seeing as he was the cause of everyone's extra workload, Logan decided to help.

He walked into the main security control area, grunting an acknowledgment.

"We'll strengthen the perimeter, add a few extra surveillance camera's, increase patrols, make sure there's no blind spots…"

Logan chuckled at Scott's choice of words.

Ignoring it, Scott continued, "Any questions?"

Three simultaneous head shakes and one overly sarcastic "No sir!" indicated that everything was understood.

Scott set them to work, "Kurt, you and Bobby guard the back, Remy, Logan and I will work out front."

"Oh fuck!" Scott cursed, causing the others to stare.

"Vhat is it?" Asked Kurt.

"I was supposed to pick up Logan's bike, we left it at that bar last night."

"What?!" Logan double back to The Fearless Leader, "You left my bike outside that fuckin' shithole bar all night? I'm going to get it!"

Starting to stomp off, he was stopped by Kurt, "You can't, it's too dangerous."

Logan pushed the German's hand aside, "I don't give a fuck, I'm not leavin' it!"

"Relax homme, de Gambit will go and get your bike."

Everyone looked at Remy, "Hey, Remy de only one to go, de rest of you stand out too much."

"Fine. But it better fuckin' be there." Logan threatened, eyeing Scott as he said it. Turning to Remy he added, "And there better not be a scratch on it."

"Okay, Remy you go collect Logan's bike, and the rest of us will get to work." Scott said, following a cursing Logan out to the front.

Remy set off to find the bike and an old friend.


	8. Chapter 8: Run Away

**Chapter 8**

Walk Away

Walking further into the room, Rogue lit a cigarette and settled herself on the bed.

Smiling up at Remy she offered him a one, "It's been a while sugah'."

"Nearly three years, you're looking good chere'." He answered before declining.

"Feeling good too."

"As de Remy remembers, you always did." He flirted, the memories bringing a smile to his face.

"That why ya' here? A quickie fahr old times sake." Rogue asked playfully.

"No petite, Remy not like dat no more."

"Try selling that somewhere else sugah' cos de Rogue remember de Gambit."

"Remy a changed man chere'."

"Really? So if ah stripped naked right here, right now, you wouldn't be between mah' legs quicker than greased lightnin'?"

"No, this Cajun's got a girlfriend."

"Never stopped ya' before." Rogue teased, giving Remy a wink before pulling her top off.

"What you doin'?" Remy groaned, hoping against all hope that she'd stop.

"What's it look like sugah'?" Came the reply as Rogue stood before him in nothing but a scrap of green lace underwear.

"Remy here to talk, and not interested in this chere'."

Pushing her body flush against his, Rogue trailed a lazy hand down his body to the evidence she sought.

Cooing, she answered with a long stroke, "Ah'd say you're very interested."

Feeling Remy's hands encircle her waist, she moulded her body tighter against his; staring into his red eyes. Sensing his internal struggle, Rogue became increasingly frustrated; eventually turning away.

"Remy, ya' got three choices: tell meh what the fuck you want, fuck me or fuck off."

Straightening himself out, he gave her the once over; his heart narrowly winning in the fight against his body.

"Chere', de Remy wants you to leave," He answered.

Rising from the bed where she'd perched herself, Rogue pulled on her clothes.

"Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Sorry chere', but de Remy told you that he has a-"

"Girlfriend." Rogue finished, then added, "So ya' got a thing for white hair, huh? Who knew?"

"How di-" Remy began, clearly shocked.

Rogue laughed, tapping a finger to the side of her head.

"Right, Remy forgot."

"Shame on you." She mock-pouted, "Actually, double shame, for settling down with such a lousy lay."

"Ce qui?" Remy asked, thinking that he'd misinterpreted the comment.

"Well, she just seems a bit cold… you know leashed. What a letdown, especially after all the hype."

"Rogue."

"Oh right, ya' wanted meh to leave"

"No, no."

"No? Jeez Remy, make up ya' mind."

"No, Remy wants you to leave after you tell him what you meant by dat'."

"Like ah said… lousy lay."

"You don't know dat'!" He snapped, "Dere' was never anything' between Ro' and de Wolverine!"

"If ya' say so." Rogue said, shrugging.

"Ya know chere, de Gambit came here as a friend because he didn't want to see you get hurt, but-"

"Spare meh the bullshit Remy, you don't give a fuck about meh. You just don't want your new friends finding out about the past."

"Dat's where you wrong chere', they know… Remy has no more secrets."

"Course ya' don't." Rogue drawled sarcastically, "Ah'm sure they know all about the Guild and about meh too. How good we were together, stealin' and fuckin' like Bonnie and Clyde. Bet they know you're here… telling meh to haul ass just cuz Ah went and tried to kill one of Xavier's little merry mutants. Or maybe you wanna' save meh from mah' wicked ways. Well guess what sugah'? Ah don't need savin'."

Remy looked closely at the girl he once knew, no longer a girl and no longer recognizable, "What happened to you?"

"Ah grew up, took control of my life… learned how to survive."

"By becomin' a killer?"

"Better than bein' a victim… I won't play that role again."

"You will if de Wolverine finds you."

"Ah can take care of mahself."

"He'll kill you."

"No. He'll try and fail."

"You won't listen, fine, but you better be ready to go against the team too."

"If Ah got 'de Wolverine' down on his back like a bitch the last time, Ah'm sure this little cracker jack team you're part of'll be no sweat." Rogue laughed; venom in the sound.

"Oh, by the way… does 'Ro'' still have that birth mark right above her bikini line?"

Seeing Remy's eyes flash with a sudden anger, Rogue added, "Guess so."

Gone was the emotion from his tone as he warned her, "You go against the X-men, you gonna' get hurt."

"Asshole." Rogue cursed as the door shut.

Going to the window, she watched as Remy rode away on a motorcycle.

Collecting her things, she checked out of the motel and headed for the city; knowing that he would think she'd gone back home.

Pulling into a parking space in front of Jessie and Chris' apartment, Rogue fished around in her bag for the key to let herself in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see Chris sitting in the living area.

"I live here Rogue." He replied, smiling at her.

"Ah know, it's just that Jessie said that you were leavin' tonight."

"We are, in about an hour… if Jessie would HURRY UP!" He shouted, in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yelling won't make me go faster, it'll only get you cold showers." Came the reply as Jessie walked out holding a bag that she promptly handed off to Chris.

"What's wrong Rogue? You look a little homicidal."

"It's nothing', just had a run-in with Gambit. Told meh that Ah'd get hurt if Ah kept goin' after Wolverine. Think he's right?"

"Do you?" Chris interjected.

"No. Ah mean, Ah fucked up the last time, but Wolverine's days are numbered soon as the X-Men are outta' the picture. How would you go about it if it was your job?"

"Well, for starters, I wouldn'tve tried fucking him in the first place."

"Chris." Jessie scolded.

"Though I'm sure that Jessie would've." He teased.

"Remind me why I married you again."

"Because you love me."

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway, I'd let him fall back into his routine, you know, build up a false sense of security then finish the job." Chris stated, checking his watch, "Oh, gotta' go. Come on Jess."

"Alright, alright. Good luck Rogue. And remember… no parties, no boys and no killing people in my home."

"Yes Mom." Rogue answered jokingly as she watched the pair leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jessie called out before the door closed.

In the echo of the hallway, Rogue could hear the reply, "Jess, I've been married to you for twelve years and I still haven't found anything you wouldn't do."

Laughing, Rogue ventured to the kitchen to make a sandwich and plan out her next move.


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Water

**Chapter 9**

Blood and Water

The next day, Rogue headed out to NYU in search of Kitty Pryde; a Junior X-team member able to phase through solid objects. Knowing that all rental cars were equipped with a tracking system, Rogue left it parked in it's spot from the night before and borrowed Jessie's motorcycle.

Pulling up to the main building, she realized that there were too many unknowns to risk a simple smash and grab. Instead, she scoped out the perimeter for a few hours before calling up the one person that she knew could help.

Business before pleasure and all that shit. Rogue thought sourly as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

Gritting her teeth, she swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat.

"Hi, it's meh, Ah need to see ya'."

"Where and when?" Came the reply.

"Three, at the Silver Dragon. Come alone."

"Ok."

Ending the call, Rogue mentally cursed herself. She lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

Okay. Ah got a couple hours to train mahself not to kill the bitch on sight. It'll be fine.

Arriving at the bar, Rogue ordered a beer and waited. Ten minutes later the door opened and a stunning blonde walked in. Rolling her eyes, Rogue looked the woman up and down before giving her a cold greeting, "Hello Mystique."

The woman pouted, "How do you do that?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Ah break out in hives whenever ya' close by." Rogue answered with a plastered smile.

Laughing, Mystique walked with her to a back room, "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks. Ah'd say the same but we both know Ah'd be lying."

"Now, is that any way to speak to your mother?"

"Spare meh the bullshit Mystique, Ah didn't call ya' here to play games."

"So why did you call?"

"Business. Relax, it's not you… this time."

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably. A guy by the name of Wolverine."

"Ooh, we've had dealings; he is a particular dangerous animal. You kill him and you will be doing me and the rest of The Brotherhood a favor."

"Is that right? Suddenly Ah feel like letting him live."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Rogue."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, the reason Ah called ya' is… Ah need ya' help."

"You require my help in dealing with Wolverine?" Mystique asked, delighted by the thought.

"No, not with Wolverine… him Ah can handle. It's those X-geeks he works with. Ah almost had him before, but the red-head and her boy toy turned up to ruin the party."

"You want me to run interference?"

"Not exactly."

Rogue inhaled deeply before regarding Mystique seriously, "Look, there's no easy way to do this…" Giving a sudden, wicked smile, Rogue grabbed hold of the woman's uncovered arm. "This is hurting me more than it's hurting you… not." She teased.

Dropping an unconscious Mystique to the floor, Rogue smoothed down her shirt and walked away; alerting one of the workers about a "mess" in the back room that needed cleaning.

Hopping on Jessie's bike, Rogue drove back to the school, intent on putting the second part of her plan into action. Dismounting by a corner building, she morphed into a student she'd seen before and walked through the main entrance.

Navigating her way through the many subject department wings, Rogue finally came across the Computer Science office. Giving a naïve staff member a description of the student she sought, Rogue was pointed toward a classroom corridor where she quickly found Kitty.

"Hi." She said, interrupting the young girl who'd been shuffling notes into a binder.

"Hello." Kitty replied politely looking up, "Can I help you?"

"Actually you can. Ah have a message for Wolverine and Ah was hoping you could help meh give it to him."

Kitty's eyes widened, "How do you know Wolverine?" She asked suspiciously.

Leaning forward Rogue whispered conspiratorially, "Cos' a few nights ago, Ah was fuckin' him to death." Shimmering into her natural form, Rogue laughed, "And it was a Hell of a ride too."

Pulling Kitty's limp body into a supply closet, Rogue apologized, "Sorry princess, it's nothing personal."

A pink cell phone lay abandoned on the desk.

"Hello Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Hi, it's Kitty." Rogue impersonated, "Is Logan there? I need to talk to him." She asked.

Waiting a few seconds, she heard a gruff "Yeah."

"Hello lover." Rogue cooed, having switched back to her own voice.

"Where's Kitty!" He barked

"Oh, she's here."

"Put her on!"

"Sorry sugah', she's a little indisposed at the moment."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just you sugah'… and you alone."

"Where?"

"Here, outside of Princess Peach's college."

"Fine."

"Oh, and hurry sugar', cos' Ah've been missin' you. "

Slamming the phone down, Wolverine stalked toward the foyer; Scott stepped in front of him, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Out!"

"Logan, it's not safe." Jean interjected, "With that woman out there trying to kill you. We don't know where she is or what she'll try next."

"Wrong, I know where she is." He told them.

"You do?" Hank asked as he joined the trio by the door.

"She's at NYU."

"Oh my God, Kitty!" Jean cried out.

Just then, The Professor entered, "I will try to locate Katherine using cerebro, until then I want all of you to remain here. For all we know this could be a trap."

Scott, Jean and Hank agreed while Logan grunted an appeasement; impatiently waiting by the door to make his move.

Minutes later The Professor wheeled himself back to the entrance, "I was unable to locate her, we will have to pay the school a visit and investigate the matter."

"Let's go." Said Logan, already heading to the garage.

"Logan, you are staying here." Xavier told him.

"The Hell I am!" He roared, "She told me to come alone."

"Precisely, which makes me think that she has this all planned out. She expects you to go charging in. But instead I am going-"

"Professor, are you sure that's wise?" Scott asked.

"Yes I do. Ensemble the team, civilian clothing. Hank and Kurt can watch the children and Logan under no circumstance are you to leave the grounds."

Five minutes later the team was ready and climbing into an SUV. As they pulled out of the garage they saw Logan stalking in the direction of the ground's tree line.


	10. Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors

**Smoke and Mirrors**

**Having raced to NYU, the X-Men pulled in front of the main building. The Professor gave instructions to the team about how to proceed as Scott helped him out of the SUV and into his wheelchair.**

"**Scott and I will pay a visit to the administrative office; I'm sure they wouldn't turn away one of their sponsors. Jean, Ororo, Remy, Jubilee and Bobby, try and locate Kitty; please do so quietly, as we don't want to alarm any of the students or staff members here."**

**All agreeing, the team set off in different directions; the younger members toward the library and the senior ones to Kitty's last class of the day.**

**In the library, Remy grilled many of the study groups, asking, none to gently, if they had seen his teammate. **

**Bobby eyed him suspiciously from the checkout area, "What's his problem?" He asked Jubilee.**

"**Don't know dude, but lately, he's been stompin' around like Wolvie with a bad case of blue balls."**

"**Jubilee?!" Whispered Bobby harshly.**

"**What? I'm just sayin'. Look, he's leaving. Let's go."**

**Outside the administrative office, Scott waited patiently for the Professor to come out.**

"**Anything, Sir?" Scott asked as The Professor exited the office.**

**The response was disappointing, "I'm afraid not."**

**Outside of the Lecture Hall, Jean and Ororo waited for the lesson to end before speaking with Kitty's professor.**

"**Ro', I've been meaning to ask you, how are things going with you and Remy?"**

**Sighing, the weather goddess turned to face Jean, "Well, we haven't been speaking."**

"**Why? What happened?"**

"**I wish I knew. He's gone out every night this week and come back reeking of alcohol. He won't tell me what's wrong and snaps at anyone else who asks."**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm sure things will work themselves out."**

"**I'm not sure that I want them to."**

"**You can't mean that."**

"**Why not? Maybe Remy and I just aren't suited for each other after all…"**

**Students began filing out into the hallway and both women welcomed the temporary distraction.**

"**But I think we have more important things to worry about."**

**The Professor and Scott approached the Lecture Hall just in time to see Jean and Ororo finish up their chat with Professor Kenert.**

**Remy stalked toward the Hall with Jubilee and Bobby in tow.**

"**What is it Jean?" Asked The Professor, sensing her concern.**

"**Kitty never showed up to class." Jean told him.**

"**And no one has seen her since late this afternoon." Added Ro', worried for her young friend.**

"**Was there any sign of Rogue?" Scott asked.**

"**We asked, but none of the students saw anyone matching her description." Replied Bobby.**

**The Professor sighed, "I suggest we return to the Mansion and I will try to locate Kitty with cebero again." **

**Wheeling himself to the door, he paused as he heard groaning, "Jean do you hear that?"**

"**Yes, but where's it coming from?"**

**Closing his eyes The Professor concentrated, "In the supply closet… it's Kitty."**

**Pulling the door open, Scott saw Kitty crumpled up in a corner. Jean rushed over as the young girl began to gain consciousness. Kneeling beside her, Jean checked Kitty over and helped her to a nearby chair.**

"**Kitty, are you hurt?" Bobby asked.**

"**No, I'm just a little woozy." She answered, taking the bottle of water Scott offered her.**

**The Professor clasped his hands in his lap, "Can you tell us what happened?"**

"**Yeah. I was studying in here when this girl walked in."**

"**Did you recognise her?" Scott asked.**

"**Yeah, I mean I'd seen her around here, but it's not like I knew her."**

"**What happened then?"**

"**Well, basically, she asked me if I could deliver a message to Wolverine for her. When I asked how she knew him, she told me that she'd been… 'fucking him to death' the other night. Then it got really weird."**

"**Weirder than that?" Asked Jubilee. **

"**Yeah, her appearance changed. First she was blonde, next thing I know she's got brown hair with these creepy white highlights in her bangs."**

"**A shape-shifter." Said Jean, encouraging Kitty to continue.**

"**Then she grabbed hold of me, there was blinding pain… and I woke up here."**

"**This doesn't make sense. Why lure Logan out here when she isn't here herself to see the plan through?" Scott asked, "What's she playing at?"**

**Looking around the room. The Professor's eyes widened, "Her goal was to lure us here, not Logan."**

**Horror filled the faces of The X-Men at his words.**

**Going as fast as they could the team headed back to the Mansion, praying that it wasn't too late.**

**Popping his claws, Logan rammed them into a tree.**

"**Now what did that little ol' tree ever do to you?" Asked an amused voice.**

**Spinning around, Logan was shocked that he hadn't heard her coming.**

"**What's the matter lover?"**

"**How?" Logan asked, studying her.**

"**Ah'm just chock full of surprises sugah."**

**Logan stared into the young woman's ageless eyes for a moment before questioning her again, "How much is my life worth to you darlin'?" **

"**Hundred thousand."**

"**I'm impressed."**

"**Don't be, it was only fifty to begin with. But Ah managed to renegotiate."**

"**Is that right?"**

"**Yup. Mah clients are idiots."**

"**So, why are you working for them?"**

"**Boy, ya' sure are slow on the uptake. They're payin' idiots, that's why… now anything else ya' wanna' say before I kill ya'?"**

**Shifting into a fighting stance, Logan smirked, "Gonna' hafta' come for me first darlin'."**

"**Ah already have, sugah." Came the flirtatious reply.**

**With a roar, he lunged at Rogue attempting to tackle her. Using the powers she had borrowed from Kitty, she phased through him then pointed off the assault with a roundhouse kick. Popping his neck back into place, Logan shucked the blades from his knuckles.**

"**Ooh… Ah'm scared now." Rogue mocked, dodging out of his reach with each swipe. **

**Knocking Logan flat on his back with a sweep of her foot, Rogue stood over him; raising her boot to his throat, but he caught it and pushed her back. Getting back onto her feet with unparalleled speed, Rogue was met with a crushing blow. Blood filled her mouth as Logan's fist connected with her chin; she answered the insult by breaking his nose in two places. Rogue watched with psychotic eyes as it healed; leaving only dark red blood as evidence. Using the sensory delay to her advantage, she threw herself towards Logan, fusing her hands onto his face. **

**A red beam shot through the woods, hitting Rogue square in the chest. The X-Men came running through the trees, surrounding their fallen team-mate. Staggering to her feet, Rogue grinned wickedly at Cyclops who had a hand on his visor for a follow-up blast. The hole in Rogue's abdomen healed and within moments a set of bone claws extended from her fist; the display left everyone with their mouths hanging open.**

"**Okay, so which one of ya' turkeys should Ah carve first? How bout' it Iceman? Feel like bein' a hero? Or ya' wanna' leave it up to Mr. Fearless Leader over there?"**

**Whirling around to where Jean kneeled over Logan, Rogue grabbed the woman and threw her into the arms of Scott.**

**As Rogue did her own once over of The Wolverine to ensure that she'd taken him out, Nightcrawler teleported in behind her with a tranquilizer gun. He shot Rogue with a total of six darts before stepping aside to avoid her body as it hit the dirt with a loud thud. **

**Later, in debriefing, the team was informed of Logan's likely recovery. **

"**What about Rogue?" Asked Scott, hoping against all hope that she hadn't survived.**

"**She's unconscious, but very much alive… for now. I need to find out who she is working for and why they've sent her after Logan." Came The Professor's reply.**

"**I understand Sir."**

**Dismissing the team, The Professor waited until everyone had exited before making his way down to the school's lowest level where an unconscious Rogue was being held.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Prisoner of GreyMare Lane

The Prisoner of Greymare Lane

Rolling onto her back, Rogue slowly began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the harsh florescent lights. Standing up, Rogue surveyed her surroundings only to find that she'd been locked in a cell. She tried to concentrate and call upon the powers she had absorbed within the past few days, but they'd already faded.

Whatever was in those tranqs musta' been some strong shit. She thought, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

Along the walls of the cell was a sink, a toilet and a cot; nothing Rogue could use to her advantage. Going to the sink, she ran the water; cupping her hands to take a drink. Glancing around the cell again after her thirst was quenched, Rogue spied a security camera outside of the Plexiglas cell; she smiled at it, waving as well.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and the faint sound of an electric wheelchair. Coming up to the front of the cell, The Professor regarded Rogue silently.

Here comes the 'we are not the enemy' speech… might as well get comfy. She thought.

"Hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier-"

"Ah know who ya' are." Rogue interrupted.

Sensing her hostility, Scott stepped forward, instinctively putting himself between The Professor and Rogue.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Down boy, Ah just meant that no introductions were needed. Ah know who ya'll are."

Stepping back slightly, Scott watched Rogue as she searched her pockets.

"Fuck, ya' know, it's bad enough that ya' locked meh up in this shit hole, but did ya' really hafta' nick mah cigarettes too? Ah mean, what did ya' think Ah was gonna try and do, smoke mah way out of here?"

Suppressing a smile at her words, The Professor responded, "My apologies for the accommodations, but you were quite volatile before and tried to kill some members of my team."

Running a hand through her hair, Rogue smiled sweetly at him, "Well Ah'm all better now, nice and calm. So if ya' would be so kind as to open the door, Ah'll be on mah way."

Thinking the statement over, Rogue paused briefly before correcting The Professor, "And for the record, Ah only tried to kill one member of ya' team."

"Only one?" Scott butted in disbelief.

"Yeah, just one." Came to answer.

"You tried to kill Logan and Kitty, and you would have killed the rest of us had you been given the chance!" Scott raged.

"No sugah, Ah tried to kill Logan and Ah plead guilty as charged to that, but Ah never tried to kill Kitty; just wounded her… that's a lesser charge. In addition, as for the rest of ya', ya' hafta' prove intent. You struck meh first, so Ah could argue self defence…" Trailing off, Rogue realised that she had just used the memories of one of her previous jobs.

Shaking her head, she pushed that personality back into her subconscious, "But it don't mean shit, cause you ain't ever gonna turn meh over to the authorities, and Ah ain't ever gonna face trial for it."

"What makes you think that?" Asked The Professor, clearly intrigued.

"Cos' it'll be like signing a death warrant."

"Maybe you deserve to die." Said Scott, anger still clouding his mind.

Laughing at his words, Rogue looked the fearless leader over, "Ah wasn't talking about mah death warrant sugah."

"What?"

"Whaddaya' think the authorities are gonna do if you hand meh over to em'?"

"Lock you up and throw away the key."

"Fuck, ya' even stupider than ya' look…"

Smiling at The Professor, she asked him instead, "What do you think they would do to meh, good Professor? A trained assassin, someone who could kill with a touch? Yeah Ah'm sure they'd just lock meh up. So go on, call the cops… Ah'll wait here."

"We haven't decided what to do with you yet," The Professor told Rogue, "But letting you go is not an option. As Scott said, you did try to kill one of my team."

"And you want to know why?" She guessed.

"Yes, but also, who you hired you?"

"You're the psychic, ya' tell meh." Rogue teased.

"As you've probably already guessed, I am unable to read your mind."

"But you've tried, naughty Professor, and Ah heard you were an ethical man, but trying to read someone's mind without their permission isn't very ethical, now is it?" She asked.

"Neither is trying to kill someone." Scott answered.

"True, but then Ah knew Wolverine wouldn't have agreed if Ah just asked nicely, so…" She laughed, "But then again, Ah never said that Ah had ethics. No ethics, no morals… no shame."

"So you'll kill anyone for the right amount of money?" Scott asked, incredulous.

"Now who's a bright penny?"

"Who hired you to kill Wolverine?" The Professor asked, tired of the banter.

"Some guys outside of a bar." Rogue answered.

"Why did they want to get rid of him?"

"Don't know."

"You're lying." Affirmed The Professor.

"Well duh… a girl's gotta have some secrets."

"Sir, this is ridiculous!" Scott huffed.

"Ah'll have ya' know that Ah take mah work very seriously."

"'Your work'?" Scott spat, "You're nothing but a killer."

"Well Ah get paid for it, so it's work."

"You're a criminal." He told her righteously.

Staring directly at Scott, Rogue placed her hands on the glass, "Yeah, cos what you do is all above board and legal. Ah mean, how many schools have their own underground holding cells, private jets and danger rooms. Not to mention a teaching staff that dresses up in S+M costumes a couple days out of the week to play superhero."

The Professor stepped in, speaking with conviction, "We are trying to bridge the gap between mutants. In doing so, it is sometimes necessary to take measures of a questionable nature, but it is for the greater good and I will not apologise for that."

"Can you say… vigilante?" Rogue mocked, "'The greater good'… God you sound like a cult."

Seeing Scott and The Professor's disbelief at her blatant disrespect, Rogue continued to needle them, "Ah mean, Ah might be a criminal, but at least I own up to it."

"You kill people for money and you 'may' be a criminal?"

"Well Ah ain't gonna do it for free, that'd be stupid."

"This is unbelievable." Scott muttered, staring at Rogue, "She doesn't see anything wrong with what she does; she lies, she cheats, steals and kills… without a second thought. I mean, she's… she's…"

The Professor tried to calm him down, "It might be best if we took a short break, Scott. Perhaps get a drink to cool us off."

"Yes sir, I think that would be for the best." He replied.

"'Sir'? Shit, you've got him trained well, don't ya'?" Rogue taunted.

Leaving her in the holding cell, The Professor and Scott made their way toward the metal doors.

"Ya'll come back now, ya' here?"

Hearing the door shut and lock, Rogue smiled, "Well that was fun."


	12. Chapter 12: Square One

**A/N **Just a mini chapter this time I'm afraid. Just moving the story along.Thanks go to Fage for the beta. And a quick thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it is very much appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Square One

Calling another meeting, The Professor recapped his discussion with Rogue.

"At the present moment she is unwilling to gives us any information on who hired her to kill Logan."

"Did she tell you anything at all, Professor?"

"Nothing of use Jean, but then again, I didn't expect her to give in easily; she is, after all, a well trained and sought after assassin."

"Well, she was kind enough to share a few bits of information with us." Scott stated.

"What?" Ro' asked.

"Oh, just that she has no ethics, no morals and no shame." Came the half-sarcastic reply.

"Kinda' learned that all ready, Scooter." Logan told him with a smirk.

Choosing to ignore the remark, Professor Xavier continued, "Such a calculating criminal mind, the likes of which I fear has crossed my path before."

The statement had everyone confused and it showed in their expressions; he clarified, "When I was talking to her earlier, I felt a certain familiarity. As if she was someone whom I've known for years…" The Professor answered, trailing off in deep thought.

Ro' looked to the younger team members, "Kitty, Jubilee, you researched Rogue, did you find anything?"

"Zip, zilch, nada, goose egg." Jubilee answered, popping her gum.

"We searched all over, unsolved murders, mutant websites, anti-mutant websites, local, national and international, but it's like she doesn't exist." Kitty added.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." The Professor said thoughtfully, "No trail, which means we could very well be dealing with the best in her field."

The teamed all looked to Logan who simply smirked, "Well, duh."

An eerie silence fell over the group, but Bobby soon spoke, "Any idea who she was trained by, Professor?"

"There are only a select few who have the resources to make someone disappear in the way Rogue has."

"The Military." Logan growled.

"Yes." Professor Xavier admitted, "Although from what I've seen, Rogue doesn't fit the profile of Military personnel. She lacks discipline."

"So, where does that leave us?" Asked Scott.

"Well, there are a few other possibilities: The Syndicate, a Rogue Government, hence the name, and The Dragon Samurais."

"Well it ain't the Samurais, I'll tell ya' that right now." Logan affirmed.

"How would you know?" Questioned Scott.

"They don't work alone. I'da been killed in a threesome if the hit came outta' Tokyo." Logan smiled at the thought, "But what a way ta' go."

Sighing, Professor Xavier placed a hand to his temple in effort to ease an oncoming headache, "Well I suppose that leaves us back at square one."

"Why don't we go take another crack at interrogating her, Sir? She'll have to slip up at least once and give us some kind of lead." Scott offered.

"Are you sure, I could go in alone."

"Yes Professor, I'm sure. She won't get the best of me this time."

"Shit, The Boy Scout lost his cool. Wish I'da been there to see that." Logan teased.

Professor Xavier interrupted before Scott had a chance to reply, "Alright then, we shall try again."

"Professor, I'd like to come along if that's okay." Said Jean, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I think that seeing another woman in the room might make Rogue a bit less hostile. Besides, two telepaths are better than one, even if she can shield her thoughts."

"Alright." The Professor agreed, leading the way back to the lower levels.

Logan chuckled, "I bet Rogue's shakin' in her boots."


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

Sorry folks another mini chapter, I know mini chapters are no-one's favourites, but my life really sucks at the moment and it's all I can manage. Hopefully the next chapter's will be longer than the last two, but with my luck, who knows. Again all comment are appreciated. Thanks. Quick point, this chapter has some Jean bashing, I'd like to point out that I am not anti Jean, and if anything I write offense you than I am sorry.

Secrets Revealed

Rogue saw the trio and stood up in her cell, "Well look what we have here."

"We're going to try this again." Scott told her.

"Don't see how anything's gonna' change, but go head'. " Came the reply.

"Who hired you to kill Logan?" Asked The Professor.

"Ah already told ya' sugah', some guy in a bar. "

"Do you have a name, a description?" Jean interjected.

"Why yes Ah do." Rogue answered honestly.

"May we have it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Scott ground out.

Rogue smiled icily, "First rule of business: anonymity is key. Ah go round' tellin' people who hired meh, Ah'll never get another job. Actually," She corrected, "that's not true… the first rule is: make sure ya' kill the right person. Ya' got no idea how embarrassin' it is to get it wrong."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about getting another job for a while, Rogue." Jean told her.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Ah'm your prisoner. Sorry, Ah forgot."

"And you will be staying that way for the foreseeable future, so it would be in your best interest to cooperate." Professor Xavier added.

"Or what? Ya' gonna' torture meh? It ain't you're style." Rogue answered, confident.

"You sure about that?" Scott threatened.

Rogue's laughter filled the room, "Ya' know, that threat would sound a lot better coming from Logan, but then again, ya' probably used ta' comin' up short against him, ain't ya' Scooter?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', just that you may be the team leader, but every one of those members upstairs would rather have Logan watchin' their backs." Rogue winked at Jean before continuing, "Or in red's case… warming their bed."

"Tha-that's ridiculous!" Jean spluttered.

"Which part?" Rogue taunted, "Sugah, we both know that given the chance ya'd climb Logan like a fuckin' tree."

Jean raged, "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm not some cheap whore like you."

Rogue smirked, "Right, because Ah was the one tryna' fuck Logan behind One-Eye's back?"

"Jean?" Scott asked, desperate for her to deny it, but he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why?" He choked.

Unable to answer, Jean fled the holding cell area.

"For what it worth, nothing happened between the two of em'." Rogue told a crestfallen Scott.

"Logan turned her down. Apparently, he only flirted with her just to tick ya' off."

"How do you know all this?" Scott demanded.

The Professor raised his eyes to meet Rogue, finally having put the puzzle together, "It's your mutation." He said gravely.

"Took ya' long enough, but in all fairness, ya' do seem to be livin' in a mutant soap opera." Rogue said, smiling brightly.

Scott looked at The Professor, "What?"

Polishing her nails against the shirt she wore, Rogue sighed, "For a guy who lives in a school, you catch on pretty fuckin' slow."

Ignoring her words The Professor explained, "She can absorb the memories of anyone she touches."

"That and more in one drop-dead gorgeous package." Rogue punned.

"But that means…" Scott trailed off.

"That Ah know everything Logan knows; your hopes, dreams, fears and weaknesses. And he ain't the only one Ah got up here," She pointed to her head, "There's lots more and we're gonna' have ourselves a little party."


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions

**A/N **Sorry for the wait in update's, but as usual life getting in the way. Thanks go to Fage for the beta, and to everyone reading, reviewing and sticking with the story.

Professor Xavier sat in his office contemplating the weight of Rogue's words and wondered how much she actually knew. Being a psychic, The Professor could relate to the disturbing extents of one's mutation, but the problem remained; unlike himself, Rogue possessed no moral or ethical constraints. Attempting to tear Jean and Scott apart was only the beginning; Rogue would use every one of Logan's memories to her advantage in order to destroy the X-Men. It had seemed in the beginning that capturing her would be the hardest task, but evidently, the difficulty would lie in presenting a united front in the face of this young assassin.

A knock on the door took The Professor out of his musings; it was Hank.

"I'm not disturbing you am I Charles?" He asked.

"No Hank, not at all. In fact I could use your counsel." Xavier replied.

"Concerning Rogue?"

"Yes, it seems that she has more talents than were previously accounted for."

Hank furrowed his brows, "Pardon?"

An uncomfortable silence shrouded the room as The Professor decided how best to approach the oncoming conversation, "Are you familiar with touch memory?"

"Well, yes… in theory." Hank asserted.

Professor Xavier clasped his hands together, "Rogue posses such a mutation; working in kind with her poisonous skin."

Hank mused, "I suppose it was only a matter of time…"

"Quite. She has an intimate knowledge of the X-Men and is unafraid to use it as was indicated in her plot the destroy the relationship between Scott and Jean."

"With all due respect Charles, I do not believe you can solely blame Rogue for the damage there. Yes, her intent was malicious, but Jean is the only one responsible for her own actions."

"You're right Hank. Jean is like a daughter to me, but I must admit when she is at fault."

"That is incredibly noble of you Charles."

"Thank you Hank, but I'm afraid that we've strayed from the matter at hand."

"Of course."

"Should I allow the X-Men to face Rogue knowing that she will divulge information they may have wanted to keep hidden? I would much rather go unaided, but frankly, I don't know that my presence alone would be enough."

Hank ran a hand over his face, "It doesn't seem as though you have much of a choice Charles. Allowing the team to continue investigating Rogue may be much like throwing them to a pack of wolves, but as you said yourself, going in alone would be an exercise in futility, not to mention what the X-Men might see this as a lack of your faith in them." Hank paused before smiling toothily, "Or you can just ask them what they wish to do."

The Professor smiled in kind at Hank's attempt to lighten the mood, "A simple answer from an exceptionally complex individual."

"Well I do try."

The Professor frowned suddenly, realizing which team member he had to ask first.

"What about you Hank? What will you do?"

Seeming to think it over, Hank answered honestly, "I have nothing to hide Charles. Yes, Logan is someone I consider a good friend and in whom I confide, but I have nothing to be ashamed of. Embarrassed? Yes. Ashamed? No."

"I will take your advice and let The X-Men decide." Wheeling toward Hank, Professor Xavier extended his hand, "Thank you."

A few hours later The Professor addressed the X-Men, "As all of you have most likely heard, Rogue's mutation is more powerful than I originally thought."

"Hank mentioned touch telepathy." Ro' said.

"Yes, it seems that when Rogue touches someone she gets their life energy. In a mutant's cases, she borrows their mutation. In addition to this, she also gets their memories. Therefore, when she touched Logan, she garnered all that he knows about the school, the team and each individual member."

Logan leaned back in his chair, "I know it's a shot in the dark, but ya' think she's got my old memories?"

Looking at the team before turning his attention to Logan, Professor Xavier felt a wave of guilt as he answered, "No. If you are unable to remember, there isn't much chance that Rogue holds the key to what was lost. I'm sorry."

Logan shrugged, betraying how he really felt, "Don't worry bout' it Chuck."

Professor Xavier continued, "Rogue knows things that she shouldn't and is not adverse to using them to her advantage," he paused looking to a somber Jean and Scott before continuing, "So I am leaving you with a decision to make: withdraw from this mission of sorts or face Rogue in an attempt to get information. I will think less of no one for wanting to retain their privacy. Nevertheless, if you do decide to go against her, you should be prepared. She can be quite ruthless, vicious; she does not hold back her punches, so to speak. She will try to tear you apart."

Silence filled Professor Xavier's office as The X-Men thought over his words. All of them wondering, how much damage Rogue could inflict on them and their teammates. Each of them thinking about the lives they had led and the information Logan knew about them. They looked to Jean and Scott, their once strong relationship crumbling around them, due in part to Rogue.

Ro' spoke first, "I will not hide from her. There are things we are all are sorry about, mistakes we have made, but someone who kills for a living will not judge me. Nothing I've ever done is equal to that."

"I agree." Kurt added.

"Yep, I'm in." Logan said, "She's already seen me with my pants round' my ankles, what left?"

"I've already stated my unwillingness to let her prevail." Hank chimed in with Kitty, Bobby and Jubilee thoroughly behind him.

"I'll talk to her again," Scott said, causing the others to stare at him dumbfounded, but he paid them no mind, "Of all the things that Rogue is, one of them is honest. Yes, she uses that trait in the worst possible way, but at least they'll be no more lies amongst us; no more secrets." He answered, giving a sideways glance to Jean.

Jean nodded her consent weakly.

Lastly and nervously, Remy complied, "Oui, Remy wan' be in dis' too."

"Are you all sure?" The Professor asked and was immediately answered by a chorus of 'yes'.

Sitting in her cell, Rogue looked up as she heard several footsteps. After a few moments the entire X-Men team came into view.

Staring back at the woman who had been causing them so much trouble, each team member saw something different.

To Logan, Rogue was somewhat of sex goddess that may have made him stick around for more than a night or two had they met in a different time and place.

To The Professor, she was raw power, both terrifying an exciting.

To Hank, she was the woman with ageless eyes who he knew had seen far more than would ever be let on.

To Ro', she was a lost soul, too overcome by shadow to see any light.

To Kurt, she was an enigma, with a slim chance of redemption.

To Kitty, Rogue was a nightmare, the kind that one never woke up from.

To Jubilee, it was a shame because of what Rogue could've been had The Professor found her first.

To Bobby, Rogue was just a pinup, a real live image for his midnight fantasies.

To Scott, she was the enemy, but the only one worth believing.

To Jean, Rogue was a killer, of both lives and livelihoods.


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: **Thanks go to fage for the beta. I know I make you wait ages for the chapters, but my beta is snowed under with college work. This chapter might come across a little anti, well everyone. Also as you've probably noticed I've changed my pen name, felt like a change, and Vickie is my real name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the cell's only cot, Rogue eyed The X-Men, "Is this your 'united we stand' bit? Ah mean, sure ya'll look good, but looks can be deceiving… ain't that right doctor?"

Jean's temper flared at Rogue's insinuation, "The only deceiving thing around here is you. You're nothing but a lying, manipulating little whore!"

"This from the woman who pops Penicillin like they're Tic-Tacs?" Rogue retorted.

"Jean." Professor Xavier interrupted, cutting off any reply she might have made, "We are not here to exchange insults." He said, looking squarely at Rogue.

She smirked, "Only cos' ya' know ya' can't win."

Refusing to be baited, The Professor reinforced his plan of action, "We are here for answers… answers that you will provide."

"If ya' say so."

"I do. Now who hired you to kill Logan?"

"Jesus, broken record much? Ah already told you, a man in a bar…" Thinking it over, Rogue clarified, "Actually it was _**two**_ men _**outside**_ a bar. And for the last time, Ah ain't gonna' tell ya' their names."

The Professor was growing impatient, but forced himself to remain calm, "Why do they want him dead?"

"Got me." Came the reply, "Guess they never fucked him."

Rogue took pleasure in the look of shock that had glued itself onto the team's faces, but continued her revolt, "Look, at the end of the day, it don't matter what the mark did… all that matters is that Ah get my money. End of story."

"What a model of society you are." Jean sneered.

Rogue taunted the redhead, "Don't think ya' wanna' go there."

"Why?" Jean asked, "You've already humiliated me. There's nothing left for you to expose."

Icy laughter filled the room, "Sure about that?"

"Positive." Came the wavering, yet determined reply.

Standing up, Rogue paced the cell as if preparing for a performance of sorts; the room was silent with anticipation. A slight moaning began to emanate from her lips, followed by the sensual movement of Rogue's hands along her torso, "Oh, oh God… hmmm yeah, like that. Fuck me…" The volume of her moans began to increase until she was screaming, "Fuck me harder you son of a bitch!"

Scott stared at Jean incredulously for the second time that day. Rogue smiled, "It all coming together for ya' Scotty boy? Just cos' the good doctor couldn't bait Logan don't mean she didn't run out and get herself a runner up." She looked at Jean, feigning disappointment, "And in a seedy little place like The Penn Av' Hotel? Thought ya' had more class than that… not."

Mascara ran down Jean's face, "How?"

"Touched ya' back there in the woods. So quick ya' didn't even feel it, did ya'?" Rogue confessed. She sat back down, crossing her legs, "Man, this is fun."

"You think this is fun?" Scott raged, coming within centimeters of the cell, "You're ruining lives!"

Rogue yawned, "Ah'm getting' tired of this high horse bullshit. Whaddaya' say Ah tell the team who _**you**_ were fucking while Jean was out slummin' it in the Garment District?" She leaned forward, addressing everyone, "Ah'll give ya' guys a hint… it's Kitty."

A sharp in take of breath could be heard from among the stock-still X-Men, Rogue winked at the petrified young woman, "That's right pussy-cat, remember? Ah touched ya' too… but not as much as the Fearless Leader here did." She eyed Scott whose mouth hung open, "Am Ah suckin' your cock right Mr. Summers? Is my pussy tight enough for you Mr. Summers?"

The Professor face remained set in stone as he watched his team being torn apart. He didn't even bother to quiet Rogue; the truth would come out eventually.

Jean glared at Kitty and then at Scott, "How could you?" She asked in a deadly-calm tone.

"Well if that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black…" Rogue trailed off, bringing the team's attention back to her.

But it was short-lived as everyone waited for Scott's rebuttal, "It's not like she's making it seem. It wasn't some seedy little affair." He tried to justify, "I-"

Rogue interrupted, "_**Ah**_ beg to differ."

"How could you?" Jean asked in an eerily calm voice.

Rogue put forward two fingers as if to demonstrate, "Well the mechanics work like so…" She began.

Scott raged, "Shut up!"

Rogue was about to reply when Jean's icy words filled the room, "You disgust me." She said, not clearly establishing a point of reference.

Rogue feigned indignation before rolling her eyes in apathy.

Scott broke the momentary silence,

"I disgust you?" He asked, disbelieving.

When Jean didn't answer he continued, "You, who by all accounts must have screwed at least half the men in New York state. What I did was wrong, yes, but maybe I wouldn't have turned to Kitty if _**you**_ would have spent a little more time in our bed instead of in cheap, charge-by-the-hour motels. So before you go telling me that I disgust you, or call someone a whore, I suggest you take a good long look in the mirror. Then when you're done with that, why don't you _**do everyone **_a favor and sew your legs together!"

A collective gasp echoed off the walls.

Shocked at the bluntness of his words, Jean physically recoiled like she had been slapped. She left the holding cell area moments later, looking positively defeated and much older than she had in the hours previous.

"Bit of a drama queen, isn't she?" Rogue commented to no one in particular.

Having had enough of her games, Scott gave Rogue a look of pure content and followed Jean out of the room.

Sighing with all the pain of a dieing man, The Professor shook his head, "I can't allow this to continue. Everyone out, I shall do this alone."

"But Ah was having so much fun." Rogue mock-whined.

The younger team members left, but the others stayed behind to fight the good fight.

"I won't leave you Charles." Said Hank chivalrously.

Ro', Remy and Logan followed suit with their versions of the same sentiment.

"Yeah Chuck, we're here for the duration." Added Logan.

The Professor nodded, giving the remaining team a strained smile.

"How touching." Rogue teased.

The telepath's expression quickly flickered away in that moment; twisting itself into disdain.

"Does destroying lives amuse you Rogue?" He asked.

Rogue smirked, "You're blaming me? Figures. Half your team's playin' musical beds right under your nose and Ah'm the one that's suppose to feel guilty. Ya'll need to take responsibility for you own actions." She reprimanded.

"As have you." Hank informed her.

"Already do. This Southern girl ain't under no illusions… Ah'm a killer, it's as simple as that."

"And you're proud of that fact?" Asked Ro'.

Rogue shrugged, "Why not? It's a livin'. Ah mean, Ah'd say that Ah ain't hurtin' anyone, but" She broke off laughing, "that'd be lying."

Gauging Ro's expression, Rogue straightened up, "Man, ya' really need ta' get yourself a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor… I just don't find murder funny." Came the angry reply.

Becoming bored with the lecture, Rogue looked over at Remy and smiled.

Watching Rogue's eyes settle on him, the Cajun tried to prepare himself for the inevitable fireworks.

Rogue sighed, "Ya' know something? Ah'm beginning to think that Ah shoulda' left when ya' said Remy."

Everyone turned to Remy expecting him to refute the claim, but instead there was a long pause followed by Remy's heartbroken response, "De Gambit used to run with Rogue in New Orleans."


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Will Out

**A/N: Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, it means alot to me. The German translation is at the bottom of the page, hopefully it's right, but if not I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for making everyone wait for updates in my stories. I had a few bad weeks prior to Christmas and just as I was getting back on my feet, my Mother had a rather serious health scare and the last thing on my mind was writing. Things seem to be looking up now so fingers crossed for regular updates.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Though without the killing, ah wasn't doing that back then." Rogue added, "You know, FYI."

"You knew her, you've known who she was this entire time, and you never said anything!" Ro screamed "She tried to kill Logan twice, she attacked Kitty, and you stayed quiet. You said nothing. Why?"

"It slipped my mind." he replied lighting a cigarette.

"Remy…"

"Oui, at first de Remy wasn't even sure it was her. He had to make sure."

"So you went to see her?" Hank asked, trying to keep a cool head.

"Oui, de Remy went to find her, when he did he asked, no, he told her to leave. De Remy thought she had left, so he said nothing. Should of figured, chere never was good at doing what she was told. De Remy had no way of knowing that she'd attack Kitty. And de Remy is sorry for that chere. He never wanted her to get hurt."

"And what about Logan?" Ro asked.

"De Remy figures he can look after himself." he replied nonchalantly.

Stepping up to Remy, Ro reared back and slapped him as hard as she could, her eyes turning white. "You son of a bitch." She screamed, "I trusted you, and all this time you've been sleeping with the enemy."

"Ok, technically, we haven't slept together in years. Over three, to be precise." Rogue clarified.

"Oui, de Remy should of told you about Rogue. Just like you should of told de Remy about you and Wolverine."

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous about what happened between me and Logan?" Ro asked, disbelieving.

"No, de Remy not jealous. De Remy confused, you always go on about how we should be open and honest with each other, how we shouldn't have secrets. But de Remy guess that only applies to him."

"What happened between me and Logan was a one night stand, it happened years ago. Before I even knew you."

"Yeah, and de Remy didn't even know you, when he was with Rogue. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, that she tried to kill Logan, and you did nothing to try and stop it." Ro told him.

"De Remy didn't know at the beginning, and once he did, he did try to stop it."

"By going to her, not coming to us. You placed us all in danger."

"I thought she had left," he argued, "and what was I suppose to say…"

"That you knew me, intimately, that we use to fuck like rabbits on speed."

"Chere, ya not helping."

"Ah know, and ah feel just terrible," she said.

"Oui, de Remy knows Rogue, or rather he knew her. This woman isn't the chere de Remy remembers"

"We on that again? Ah told ya Rems, ah grew up."

"Into what?" he asked. "Oui, de Remy should of said something, but she family and he didn't want to see her hurt."

"And what about the rest of us?" Ro asked.

"We can take care of ourselves. But de Remy knows that de Rogue and Wolverine would tear each other apart, and he didn't want to see that."

"I don't believe this. You were trying to protect her. I.. I.. can't take this. I feel like I don't know who you are anymore," Ro told him.

"De Remy agree with you there Stormy. He not sure he knows who you are either. He always believe you to be honest, but now he wondering what else you haven't told him."

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ro replied, before walking out the doors.

"Remy I believe it might be for the best if you leave." Xavier told him. "I shall wish to speak to you later."

"Oui, bye chere." he said before walking out the doors.

"Time to get down to the good stuff." Rogue said staring at the remaining Logan, Kurt, Hank and Professor.

Growing angry at her games, her disrespect, at her desire to destroy everything he had built, Xavier attempted to forcefully enter her mind.

Rogue sensed Xavier's mental fingerprints skirting the edge of her mind, trying to force there way in. lifting up the carefully constructed barriers in her mind, Rogue flooded her mind with all the people she had absorbed. A mirage of personalities assaulted Xavier, voices screaming, begging, crying, threatening sent him flurrying back, the darkness of her mind was more than he could handle. With sweat pouring down his face, he pulled out of Rogue's mind with a jolt, alerting the others in the room.

"Professor," Hank inquired, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

Taking a few moments to get her mental blocks back in order, Rogue answered for him. "He tried to get inside mah mind. Which was very unethical of him. And just in case your thinking about trying that again, don't." Staring straight at the Professor she added, "Every person ah ever touched is still locked up there, and some of them can be very unpleasant."

"All the people you have killed, you mean." Xavier stated.

"No. Not all the people in mah head are dead. Some of them are very much alive. Logan, Kitty," running a hand through her hair she looked at them "Mystique." Taking in the shocked looks on their faces, she laughed, "See ah told you we were getting to the good stuff."

Hank found his voice first, asking, "You know Mystique?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Rogue answered.

"Of course that explains it," Hank said fitting together pieces of the puzzle, "her ability to shape-shift, from attacking Kitty at NYU. She must of absorbed Mystique."

"Finally, someone round here with a brain!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Is that who you are working for, The Brotherhood?" Hank asked.

"Spoke to soon. No ah'm not working for them."

"But you do know them?"

"Yeah, ah know them. Magneto, Sabretooth, Toad, Pyro, and not to mention good ol Mystique. A fun bunch."

"How do you know them?" Xavier asked.

"Met them a few years back, when ah was on mah travels. They wanted meh to join up. Ah declined."

"The Brotherhood do not take refusal lightly." Hank said.

"Yeah, well they didn't have much say in the matter." Rogue told him.

"You refused to join The Brotherhood, and lived. How?" Xavier asked, intrigued.

"Lets just say ah've got some friends that make The Brotherhood look like The Boy Scouts." Expecting their next question, she said, "And no, ah won't tell you who there are."

"Apparently your refusal to join them didn't sour them on you, if Mystique was willing to give you her gifts."

Laughing Rogue said, "Who said she was willing? That bitch wouldn't spit on ya if you was on fire."

Perceiving an advantage, the Professor seized on it. "So you attacked her, took her mutation by force. That could prove to be a costly decision. If The Brotherhood were to get wind of your actions, and your whereabouts, you could be in serious danger. They don't value life like I do…"

Cutting him off, Rogue said, "Mystique always said you was a manipulative bastard, guess she was right. Ah'm right in thinking that you're implying that either ah give up my info, or you'll accidentally let slip to your old friend Eric where ah am."

"I never said that. I was simple stating the situation at hand." Xavier told her coolly. "The Brotherhood has no value for human life, and seeing how you attacked one of there own… well, I believe that would place you in their target. At the present moment your whereabouts are a secret. Although how long they will remain that way, remains to been seen."

Smiling at him, "Ah'm impressed." she remarked. "Ah've got to hand it to you, you certainly know how to play the game."

"This is not a game." Xavier replied.

"Don't fool yourself. Life is one huge game, and everyone plays, some by the rules, others, like meh, make the rules up as we go. But regardless of race, religion, creed, or stature all games end the same. Death. In the game of life it's the only guaranteed winner." Rogue told him solemnly.

"How can you go through life having such a bleak outlook?" Kurt asked.

"Ah don't think it's bleak, ah think it realistic. Ah know in the end ah'm gonna lose. Nothing gonna change that, so why fight it? Just accept it. And live your life to the fullest in the meantime."

Standing up, she walked to the front of the cell holding her. Crouching down, she stared Xavier straight in the eyes. "So, here's the thing. Ya little game ain't gonna work. You can tell Magneto anything ya want, ah don't care. But before ya do, ya may wanna think over this. Ya tell Mags what ah did, although he probably already knows, like ah said Mystique's still alive, then ya tell him where ah am. Then what? You gonna hand meh over to them? Ah don't think so. So that leaves what? Them trying to break in here and taking meh by force, but that'd put you and your precious school in danger. Of course there's also the small possibility that they wouldn't care, or worse still, offer meh another chance to join them. So the question is, are you willing to take that chance?"

Understanding the truth of her words, Xavier sighed. There was no way he could take the chance and risk the safety of the school and the children, and he definitely could not take the chance of Rogue joining The Brotherhood.

Straightening up Rogue surveyed the room. Focusing her gaze on the Professor she said, "Next threat?"

Stepping forward Logan ran his eyes over her. Smirking, he said, "How about me and you have a little one on one."

"We already have sugah, twice. And both times ended with you flat on ya back and meh on top of ya" she replied.

"I can think of worse places to be darlin, but things will be a little different this time."

"But ah like being on top." she cooed "But for you ah suppose ah can make a exception…" Trailing off, Rogue gave him her most seductive smile. "If it's gonna be different this time, does that ah'll be the one on mah knees as well?"

"If ya want darlin, I certainly won't object." Logan leered.

Hank rolled his eyes, unable to believe that Logan was flirting with the woman who tried to kill him.

"Get rid of the audience, and ah'll be happy to go one on one with you, as many times as ya want." Rogue told him.

Turning to Xavier, Logan opened his mouth but was cut off before he even had the chance to utter a single word.

"No" Xavier informed him "This woman has tried to kill you. Twice. I will not leave while you consort with her."

Pouting, Rogue drawled, "You're no fun."

"We are not here for your entertainment." he replied "Now, if you have had enough of your fun, perhaps we can get back to the issue at hand. The people who hired you to kill Logan…"

"God this is getting boring." Rogue sighed. "Straight up, so listen good. Met them outside a bar, they were waiting for meh. Told meh about the job, ah asked the details, they told meh the price, after some great negotiations on mah part, ah was able to double the price. They gave meh the details on him, ah threatened to kill them, as you do, ah went over the details. Caught a flight here, met up with some old friends. Then hit the bar where ah met Logan, flirted with him, fucked him, then tried to kill him. You know the rest."

"You threatened to kill the people who hired you?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, they were annoying as hell. Really pissed meh off."

"Then why did you agree to work for them?"

"Money's was too good to pass up. Besides who really likes their employer?"

"I do." Hank informed her, Kurt agreed.

"Only cos he's in the room."

"I assure you, regardless of the Professor's presence or not, my answer would remain the same."

"Ja." Kurt agreed

Looking to Xavier, Rogue said, "Well ya certainly got them well trained. Can you get them to do tricks?"

Smiling at her, Xavier asked "I'm guessing you're going to try and assassinate my character now. Reveal my secrets."

Pretending to ponder the idea for a minute, Rogue sighed dramatically. "Well, technically, it's not your secret per say, but your are concealing it, hiding it from your team."

"This is pointless. Yes I have secrets, everyone does, but everything I do is for the sake of this school, and in the best interests of it occupations…"

Cutting him off she said, "That ah do believe." Seeing the disbelief on his face, she added, "No ah really do. Well ah believe it, in the sense that if they found out what you was keeping from them, there's a chance they'd never trust you again. Then where would you be, you lose there trust and ya lose the opportunity to recruit more people to ya band of merry mutants. But ya know ah've got to tell ya, after seeing them both, ah don't know how no ones picked up on it, the resembles is uncanny…"

Realising what she was about to say, Xavier tried to prevent it, pleading, "No, Rogue don't do it. It's not in your place to say."

"But it's in your place to hide it from him."

"I'm doing what's best."

"What's best for you."

"No, what is best for Kurt."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked "Vhat about me?" Xavier's heart sunk at the realisation that Rogue had played him. Now there was no chance of avoiding telling Kurt the truth. Opening his mouth to tell him, he was beaten by Rogue. "Ah was just gonna say that ya look like ya mother."

"Vhat? My mutter?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yeah, blue's the new black, darling."

"Vhat? Blue's…" Trailing off as he realised who she was talking about. Kurt's eyes grew large in realization. "Nien, nien…" he uttered over and over.

"Kurt, Kurt," Xavier commanded "I'm sorry…"

Cutting off the Professor, Kurt accused, "Sie wußten und Sie nie erklärten mir" slipping into his native language "Mystique ist meine Mutter. Nien, nien es ist nicht zutreffend."

"Ah said the same thing, when ah found out she was my mother" Rogue told him, adding "Well actually ah said it in English, but it's the same thing. And since when did ah know how to speak German?"

"What? You are Mystique's daughter?" Hank asked in shock.

"Not by choice. Ah can tell you that." Rogue answered.

"But that means, Sie sind meine Schwester." Kurt said.

"Yep. It's not your day is it? First you find out that Mystique's your Momma. Then if that isn't bad enough, you find out you've got a baby sister. Who just happens to be a assassin, who's been hired to kill one of your friends. Sucks too be you today."

"It does." Kurt agreed, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and sulphur.

"And then there was three." Rogue stated.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Hank.

"Probably not," Rogue answered, "But he had the right to know."

"And you believe it was in your place to tell him."

"Well ah am family." she said with a smile.

"Not by choice." Hank told her quoting her own words.

"No one in their right mind would want to be related to Mystique. Ah didn't know about Kurt until a few days ago." she told him truthfully.

"You didn't?" he inquired.

"No. Ah try to have as little to do with Mystique as possible. Safer that way, for her at least. Ah found out when ah touched her, so yeah, ah've only known a couple of days tops. Unlike the Professor, who's known for years."

"Professor?" asked Hank, wanting not to believe Rogue that the Professor would hid something so important for years.

"The information would only of caused Kurt pain, like you have seen. I believed it would be best not to say anything." he tried to justify.

Rogue snorted, "Best for you, ya mean."

"No, I had Kurt's best interests at heart."

"Bullshit." Rogue spat. "The only interest you had was your own. You never told Kurt who is mother was, because you couldn't take the risk that Kurt wouldn't want to go to her. He did that and you would lose one of your precious X-Men. And that is all that matters to you."

"That's not true." Xavier argued. "I care about everyone here at Xavier's. I just didn't want to see Kurt hurt."

"You're so full of it. If you really cared about Kurt, like you claim to, you would of told him about Mystique. Yeah, it would of hurt him. But it would of hurt him a lot less than he's hurting now. How long do you think Mystique, or one of them other bastards she works with, was gonna wait before she told him? And you know full well that they would of played it for it's full worth's. You just didn't want to lose Kurt's abilities, not Kurt."

"Professor, maybe it would be in the best if you left." Hank told him, trying to keep the disappointment out his voice. "Rogue is clearly not going to tell you anything."

"Yes, I think you are right Hank." Xavier agreed, disheartened. "I shall go and check on the others." Wheeling himself out of the room, he heard Rogue's comment aimed at him. "More like lick his own wounds."

Turning to Rogue, Hank looked at her, "You have caused quite the carnage today."

"Nothing personal, just business." she told him.

"Does that include Kurt, your brother?" he asked.

Smiling at his words, "Doubt Kurt would appreciate being referred to as my brother. But ah'm gonna play the role of little sister once, and ah'll tell ya right now someone better go and find him. Cos when ah found out about dear old mom, ah climb into a bottle of Whiskey, and had no intention of leaving. He'll need to talk to someone, and that someone isn't Xavier."

Looking to Logan, Hank received the answer to his unasked question and walked out the holding cell area, in search of Kurt.

Standing behind the perplex glass, Rogue smiled at Logan, "Alone at last."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

German translations

Sie wußten und Sie nie erklärten mir

You knew and never told me

Mystique ist meine Mutter. Nien, nien es ist nicht zutreffend"

Mystique is my mother. No, no, it is not true.

Sie sind meine Schwester

You are my sister

At least that's what I think they are.


	17. Chapter 17: Alone at Last

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for beta. I know I promised this chapter sooner, but I decided to finish one of my other stories first so I could give Rogue Assassin my full attention, finally finished that story and wouldn't you know it, something else grabbed my attention, family stuff, good news this time though. My niece had her baby, so that's meant baby shopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Standing behind the perplex glass, Rogue smiled at Logan, "Alone at last." _

Logan stared at Rogue, running his eyes up and down her body. He growled, "Quite the show ya put on darlin."

"Thanks sugah," she replied. "Ah always wanted to be an actress, it was a dream ya know."

"Then how did you end up as a killer for hire?"

"Luck ah guess. Ya know what it's like, back when ah started as was only good at two things," she admitted.

"What's was that?" Logan asked.

Smiling, "Well ah was gonna say fighting and fucking, but that's your line. Meh… ah was a thief and a killer."

"And you're proud of that?"

"It's a living, and ah'm good at it. Besides it's not like you can say ya any better." she told him.

"Meaning?"

"Ah got ya in mah head sugah," she explained. "All ya memories. Well the ones you actually remember." she taunted.

Logan's head snapped up glaring at her, he asked, "Ya think it funny that some bastards wiped my memory?"

"Yeah, hilarious," she deadpanned. "Sugah, ah don't care about ya memories, you, or this whole fucking place. Ah was hired to do a job, that's it. Ah don't give shit about anything else. Hell, for all ah care ya could have been a solider during the war, ya could of stormed Normandy beach and it'll mean jack to me…" she trailed off as images flashed through her mind. "It seems ya might of…"

"What?"

"Been a solider. Ah just saw an image of you in a soldier's uniform," she told him.

"What? How? Chuck said if I couldn't remember my past than you probably wouldn't remember it either"

"Yeah, cos we know the Professor always tells the truth." Rogue snorted.

"You've got my memories? The ones I've lost?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No." Rogue answered.

"You just said you thought I was in the army," Logan roared.

"No. Ah said ah saw you in a solder's uniforms, never said anything about having your forgotten memories." Rogue clarified.

"If you saw that, there's a chance ya got more of my memories."

"Yeah. There's also a chance that ah haven't."

"Just look for them will ya?" Logan growled.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cos ah told ya, ah don't care."

"Oh for fucks sake," Logan roared.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue looked at Logan. Letting out a sigh she said, "Fine, ah'll look. But this doesn't mean anything. Ah'm still gonna kill ya."

Rogue sat down on the cot in the cell and crossed her legs, sitting in a mediation position. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled. Entering her mind, she pushed all of the others occupations back, binding them and silencing their voices. Pulling Logan forward she reached out and held him. Remembering the mental tricks she had learnt to control her own mind, she pictured a house, walked towards it, opened the front door and walked in. Once inside the house she pictured more doors along a corridor stretching out in front of her. Walking to the doors she opened them randomly, seeing images of Logan's remembered past, his string of sexual conquests, cage fights, X-Men missions, his history with Sabretooth, waking up naked in the snow. Opening another door, Rogue was thrown back at the memories that assaulted her, his memories of his days at the lab; she was force to witness some of the torture he endured before she was able to close the door. She moved further down the corridor, the further she walked the darker it seemed to get until she finally reached the end. She stood in front of a big metal door. Reaching out she tried to open it but was unable. The door was covered in rust and was seemly wielded shut. Nothing she tried would open the door.. Conceding defeat she backed away and retreated out of her mind.

Opening her eyes Rogue shook her head, taking a minute to get her mind in order once again. Standing up she walked to the front of her cell and stared at Logan.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Rogue shook her head, "Sorry. Ah couldn't get to them." She told him, "They're there, ah just couldn't break the door down."

"Fuck," Logan growled.

"Hey sugah, if ah've got them that means you have too. Just ask the Professor to help, or ya darling Jeannie." Rogue told him.

"He's already tried; said there's nothing he can do."

Rogue snorted, "What, and you believed him?"

"You saying he's lying?" Logan asked.

"Would it surprise you? After what you saw tonight?" Rogue said, "He's kept Kurt in the dark about his past, why not you?"

"Why? What's he got to gain from keeping me from learning about my past?"

"Ya know it's lucky you're so sexy, cos ya thick as shit," Rogue insulted. "The same thing he gets from hiding Mystique from Kurt. Another powerful mutant for his band of freaks. He gets you his own pet Wolverine."

"I'm no ones pet," Logan snarled.

"Sugah who you kidding," Rogue replied. "Xavier's got you on a leash. Ah've got ya memories. Ah know what you are, ya like meh. You don't give a fuck about human-mutant coexistence. Fighting and fucking, baby, it's what you like, what ya good at, and that's my personal opinion. Ya don't give a shit about all this fancy shit - mansions and private jets, snot-nosed little brats running around, having to put with Scott and his two-dollar whore. Xavier knows all that, so what he does is he dangles your past under your nose. Not a lot, just enough to keep you interested, to keep you coming back."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what ya want sugah. But ask yaself this: Where's Xavier getting all his information from? He keeps giving you all this info on abandoned military labs and all that shit. But how the fuck does he know? He sure as hell ain't responsible for shutting them down. Ah know some of the people who are responsible for shutting them down, and believe meh, they sure as hell don't work for Xavier."

Logan thought about what she had said. Remembering all the information Xavier had given him over the years, this one thought stuck in his head _Everything I've learnt over the last few years has had one thing in common. It all brings me back here; to Xavier's. _He looked at Rogue studying her carefully. Rogue stared him in the eyes without flinching.

"Sugah, ah'm a bitch, ah'm a thief and ah'm killer, but ah'm also the only one in this whole fucking place that's honest. Yeah, ah use it to mah advantage, and ah'd fuck all of ya over in a heartbeat, but sugah, that's life." she told him. "But hey, why don't you go and ask the good ol Professor? Ah'm sure he won't mind. Right about now he's probably trying to convince Kurt that he was trying to protect him about by not telling him that Mystique is he's mother. Then he'll have to fix Scott and Jean's marriage…yeah Kitty probably get the blame for that, Scott and Jean being his favourites and all. It'll be Kitty seduced Scott, which caused Jean to fuck any male with a pulse. It's complete bullshit. But hey, Scott and Jean can't be to blame."

Rogue turned round and walked over to her cot. Sitting down on it she looked at Logan. "Go on sugah.. You go and see for yaself. Ah be here waiting for ya, ah ain't going anywhere," she told him.

Taking one last look at Rogue, Logan walked out of the holding cell area heading to Xavier's office, determined to get some answers.

Watching him walk out the door, Rogue moaned, "Ah miss him all ready."


	18. Chapter 18: Fallout

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta. If this chapter seems a little off, it's because I have a bad cold and it's affecting everything I do, I can't even think straight. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ro stormed into the kitchen, violently ripping open the cabinet doors. Slamming a cup down on the counter she turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry Scott," she said, "I didn't see you sitting there."

"It's ok," Scott replied, watching her pace around the kitchen. "Are you ok Ro?"

Sitting down across from him she sighed, "I'm fine Scott," she answered. "It's just…"

"Rogue," Scott supplied.

Looking at him, Ro gave him a small smile and stated, "Remy."

"Remy?" Scott asked, confused.

"Yes. He knows Rogue. They're old friends, they use to be lovers," Ro told him.

"What? Why didn't he tell us?"

"He said it's because we can take care of ourselves. He claims he tried to get her to leave." Ro said.

"He should have told us," Scott argued. "He placed us all in danger."

"That's what I told him," Ro replied. "He found out about the one-night stand I had with Logan a few years back. No doubt from Rogue. I think he was jealous, and that's why he didn't say anything."

"How much trouble is that woman going to cause?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott. She seems to enjoy causing it and I have the feeling that she's only just begun." Ro answered.

Scott took a deep breath. Resting his head in his hands he muttered, "She wouldn't be able to if we were all honest and open with each other. We're just as much to blame if not more so. If Jean hadn't been sleeping around, or if I hadn't slept with Kitty, she wouldn't been able to cause all this trouble."

"Why did you sleep with Kitty?" Ro asked curiously.

Scott lifted his head and stared at Ro, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Jean was never around and when she was she was always flirting with Logan, and Kitty was just there. She's young, attractive, intelligent and she was always flirting with me. I'm not proud of what I did."

Standing up, Ro walked around the table and sat down next to Scott, placing her hand on his back. "Have you spoken to Jean?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," Scott replied. "I'm not sure what to say to her. I'm not sure I even want to talk to her. She's been slept with god knows how many men. What do I say to her Ro?"

"I do not know Scott, but you have to talk to her if you wish to save your relationship."

Scott turned his head, looking into Ro's eyes. He sighed, "I don't think it can be saved Ro. I'm not sure I want it to."

"Oh Scott." Ro said wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Ro," Scott replied putting his arms around her returning the hug as Remy walked into the kitchen.

"Oui Stormy you playing with de fearless leader now. De Remy always knew you had a crush on him."

Pulling out of Scott arms, Ro glared at Remy. "We were just talking Remy. Besides it's none of your business what I do."

"Remy he don't care what you do anymore chere, you want to sleep with de fearless leader go ahead. Just make sure ya tell him about you and de wolf man he's a little sensitive about him." Remy mocked.

Straightening up Scott looked at Remy, "There is nothing between Ro and I, but there was something between you and Rogue and you should have told us that you knew her…"

"And you should have told Jean that you fucked Kitty," Remy interrupted.

"Remy!" Ro exclaimed, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Oui chere de Remy just being honest. That's what you wanted no?" he asked lightening a cigarette.

"There's no smoking inside Remy, you know that." Scott barked, "Put it out before a student sees it."

Remy smirked, "Oui, you're fucking one of ya old students, Jean she's fucking any male with a pulse, Ro fucked de wolf man, Rogue's tearing dis place apart and your worried about Remy smoking."

"Remy, get out," Ro ordered.

"Remy leaving," he replied walking out the door.

"Scott are you ok?" Ro asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, letting out a deep breath. "Are we going to survive this Ro?"

"I honestly don't know," Ro answered truthfully.

-----

Hank found Kurt in the woods approaching him carefully. He could hear Kurt muttering, "Mystique is my mother"

Laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder he asked, "Kurt, are you okay?"

Turning to Hank, Kurt shook his head, "Why didn't the Professor tell me?" he asked in broken English.

"I do not know Kurt," Hank replied truthfully, "Maybe you should talk to him; ask him why he kept you in the dark all this time."

"Nien. I can't trust him; he's been lying to me from the start."

"I'm sure he had his reasons Kurt," Hank argued.

"Nien. I don't want to talk to the Professor."

"Kurt, what do you want?" Hank asked.

"The truth." Kurt answered, "About Mystique."

Taking a long look at Kurt, Hank sighed, "Kurt there are only three people that can help you with that. The Professor, Mystique or…"

"Rogue," Kurt interrupted. "My sister."

"Yes." Hank admitted, "Although I hate to admit it, Rogue maybe your best choice. She seems to be the only one telling the truth."

"Ja," Kurt agreed.

"If you wish, I will go with you to talk to her," Hank offered.

"Nien, I want to talk to her alone," Kurt said.

"If you are sure."

"Ja, I am," Kurt said. Turning to Hank he added, "Thank you," before walking towards the mansion.

-----

Professor Xavier sat in his office nursing his head in his hands; the mental turmoil his X-Men were going through was breaking through his shields. He could sense their distress and shame. In his attempt to prove his faith in his team, he had exposed them to dangers he himself had not expected. He had underestimated Rogue, or maybe he had overestimated himself and his X-Men. Rogue had systematically destroyed everything he sought to build. Scott and Jean's relationship laid in ruins, Rogue exposing both their affairs. Kurt had discovered the truth about Mystique, something he had hoped to prevent. Xavier rubbed his temples; he had a lot of work to do if he was going to save his team.

His door was violently pulled open and an irate Logan stormed in, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Logan what is it? What's wrong?" Xavier asked concerned.

"Rogue," Logan barked.

"What about her?"

"She has some of my memories, the ones you said you couldn't help with," Logan growled.

"Logan those memories are locked firmly away. I was unable to access them," Xavier tried to appease.

"You mean you didn't try." Logan roared.

"I tried Logan."

"Try again," Logan demanded.

"Logan it's not that easy." Xavier tried, but was cut off by Logan.

"Try again," he ordered.

Looking at Logan, Xavier knew he had no choice but to try again. Closing his eyes, he entered Logan's mind, hoping to find something to appease the irate Wolverine.

-----

Down in the holding cell area Rogue was laying down on her cot when she saw Kurt staring at her from the other side of the perplex glass. Sitting up she smiled.

"Hello big brother."

"Hello," he replied.

"What can ah do for you?" Rogue asked.

"I want the truth," Kurt replied.

Rogue smiled, "Then you've come to the right place, pull up a seat and I'll answer any question you have."

"Mystique's my mother, you're my sister," Kurt said.

"Already covered that." Rogue replied.

"How? Why?" Kurt struggled.

"How? Well the mechanics are quite simple. When a man and a woman love each other, or more likely just horny, they…"

"I know how," Kurt interrupted, "I want to know why Mystique gave me up. Why didn't she tell me?"

"You have met Mystique right?" Rogue asked. "She's not exactly the maternal type. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"She told you that she was your mother," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, she also abandoned meh when ah was just a baby, left meh with mah father - a man who used to refer to meh as 'the spawn of Satan'. And the only reason she told meh who she was is because she wanted meh to join up with The Brotherhood. She wanted mah mutation, not meh. Ah don't want anything to do with her or The Brotherhood"

"She's your mother," Kurt said.

"Doesn't mean a thing to me."

"She is my mother."

Standing up, Rogue walked to the front of her cell. Looking at Kurt she said, "Kurt take mah advice and forget about Mystique. She's a one-way ticket to hell."

Kurt looked at her. Putting his hand on the perplex glass he said, "You're my sister."

"Forget about that too."

"Why?"

"Ah'm a killer." Rogue answered honestly.

"Remy said you used to be different," Kurt reminded.

"Remy likes seeing the past through rose coloured glasses," Rogue replied. "When meh and Remy were together ah was a thief. Ah've never been innocent."

"How did you go from being a thief to being a killer?"

Rogue stared at him. Letting out a breath she answered. "A few years ago ah had to make a choice live or die, ah chose to live."

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.

"I was attacked one night by a bunch of anti-mutant assholes. They found out ah was a mutant and decided they want to have a little fun with the mutant whore…" she trailed off.

"Did they…" Kurt was unable to finish the sentence.

"No," Rogue answered the unasked question. "They knew ah was a mutant but the dumb bastards didn't know what mah mutation was. I turned mah skin on before they had the chance. Ah drained the bastards dry, ah decided right then, ah wasn't gonna be a victim anymore. And here ah am."

"You don't care about what you did? What you are?"

"No Kurt ah don't. But ah get the feeling you do."

"Ja, I do. There must be more to you than killing." Kurt said.

Rogue smiled at him. "From the memories ah got, you're a good man Kurt, a religious man. Your probably gonna try to save meh."

Kurt nodded his head in affirmation.

"Don't," Rogue said simply. "Ah don't want to be saved, ah can't be saved. Ah sold mah soul along time ago. It was the price of surviving. Don't waste ya time on meh."

"It's my time to waste. You're my sister," Kurt told her.

"Damn it Kurt, that doesn't mean anything!" Rogue screamed and started pacing her cell. "It's just blood, and that's easily spilt."

Kurt stared at the pacing Rogue, "Do you care about anyone or anything?" he asked.

Rogue stopped pacing and looked at Kurt, "Yeah there are things ah care about. A few people too."

"Would you give up on them?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head and smiled, "Kurt you don't know meh. You don't know half the things ah've done. If ya did, ya wouldn't care."

"I don't know everything you've done, but I do know what you've done here. You tried to kill one of my best friends, hurt a lot more. But none of that changes the fact that you're my sister."

"Kurt ah can't be what you want meh to be. Ah don't know how," she confessed. "Mah whole life ah've only ever had two people who cared about meh, not what ah could do for them, but just meh."

"Now you have three," Kurt informed her.

"Your wasting ya time. Ah'm not worth it."

"You are to me," Kurt told her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and sulphur.

"Ah have got to get out of here." Rogue muttered to herself.

-----

Xavier pulled out of Logan's mind with a jolt sweat running down his forehead. Trying to get his breathing under control, he stared at Logan.

"Is that it?" Logan barked.

"For the moment, I'm afraid so," Xavier replied, wiping his brow with his handkerchief. "To continue at the moment would be dangerous."

"For who?" Logan snarled.

"Both of us," Xavier admitted. "The blocks placed inside your mind prohibiting you from accessing your memories are some of the strongest I have ever encountered. Removing them all at once would cause irreparable damage to both our psyches. I should be able to weaken them enough to gradually remove them, but it will take time."

"Meaning that I'll be stuck here."

"Logan, despite what Rogue has told you I have not prevented you from discovering your past to keep you here."

"No? Then why?"

"I believed that it would be more beneficial for you to remember on your own. It is why I gave you all the information I did concerning the labs."

Logan leaned back in his chair. "How did you find out about those labs?" he asked. "Rogue said she knows the people who shut them down, and they're not the kind of people who work for you."

"She knows them," Xavier said thoughtfully. "I have a person on the inside. They inform me when any strange action takes place."

"Who shuts them down?" Logan asked.

"I am unsure, but from what I have garnered, whoever's responsible are professionals. They go in destroying everything in their path. They leave no one alive and no trace behind. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say they're the same people who help Rogue disappear." Xavier replied.

Logan stood up and moved towards the door.

"Logan where are you going?" Xavier asked.

"Out," came his one word reply.

"Are you sure that's safe, considering?" Xavier inquired.

Logan stop by the door and turned to Xavier, "Considering what?" he asked. Not giving Xavier a chance to answer, he continued, "My would be killer is all locked up down stairs nice all safe and secure. I think it safe for me to go out and get a beer," before walking out the door.

Xavier watched Logan leave, resting his hand on the desk in front of him. Thinking over what Logan had said about Rogue knowing the people responsible for closing down the labs he thought _Maybe it__'__s time I had another talk with Rogue. _


	19. Chapter 19: Memories

**AN: **Thanks go to CaffineYankee for the beta, and to everyone whose reading and reviewing, or if your just reading, that's okay too. Sorry it's taken a while to update, I just couldn't get rid of my cold, but I almost back to one-hundred percent, so hopefully regular updates.

Special thanks to PyroWhore for being my hundredth review on the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The sound of screaming echoed off the concrete walls, loud and primeval. Looking up he sees his reflection. His skin peeled back, organs laid bare for the world to see, metal clamps hold his arms open, his blood flowing freely from his open wounds, and voices surround him. Snippets of conversations penetrate his mind: "Weapon X", "Adamantium", "Virtually indestructible", "Wolverine." A shadowy figure falls over him. Looking up, he stares into the eyes of a man. His face is covered with a mask, wearing surgical garbs covered in blood; his blood. Logan struggles against his binds but is unable to break free. The man leans over him._

"_Now, my pet, it'll only hurt worse if you struggle," he taunts. Looking over his shoulder, he asks, "Is it ready?"_

_Logan tries to turn his head to see who he's talking to, but his eyes fix on a large cylinder. Transparent in appearance, inside a silvery liquid, long tubes snaked out of the cylinder, a syringe attached to the end of the tubes._

_The man takes the syringe and inserts it into Logan's open arm, scraping the bone, before piercing it. A burning pain sears through his body, pain like no one has ever felt before consumes his body. _

_Laughter, he hears laughter. The bastards are laughing at him, at his pain. He opens his mouth and screams; a rage descends over him. Letting out a howl, the Wolverine has taken over._

"Aaarrgh" Rogue screams as she bolts up and falls off her cot. Rising up to her knees, she lays her head on the cool floor of the cell.

Silent tears flow down her face as she tries to get her breathing under control. She shakily gets to her feet and stumbles to the small sink in her cell. She fills the plastic tumbler with water and brings it to her mouth taking a drink, she swirls it around her mouth before spitting it out.Steadying herself, she turns around and walks back to her cot, falling down on it. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them. Lowering her head to the tops of her knees, she lets the tears fall.

The smell of sulphur assaults her senses. Lifting her head she sees Kurt standing on the other side of her cell.

Wiping her eyes, she smiled at him. "You don't give up do ya?"

"Nien" Kurt answers, giving her a fanged smile. Holding up a bowl of stew he asks, "Hungry?"

Rogue laughs. "Starving."

Kurt opens a little window in the plexiglass and slides the bowl of stew in with plastic cutlery. Rogue walks over and picks up the bowl.

"Thank you," she says.

Kurt smiles at her, replying, "You're welcome."

Kurt watches while Rogue eats the stew. When she finished he asked, "Would you like anything else?"

"No, ah'm fine." Rogue answered.

"Why were you crying?" Kurt asked, edging himself closer to the cell.

"It doesn't matter," Rogue answered.

"It does to me." Kurt replied.

Rogue let out a sigh. "It's nothing really. Ah just… ah just had a nightmare," she answered, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you have a lot?"

"Not like this," Rogue choked out. "It wasn't one of mine."

"You have other people's nightmares?" Kurt asked, confused.

"The people ah've touched. Ah sometime get theirs." Rogue explained to him.

"You got Logan's nightmares," Kurt said.

"Yes," Rogue replied. "You know about them?"

"I know he has them, that's it. He doesn't talk about them, and I don't ask."

"Ah wouldn't, they're not very nice." Rogue told him.

Kurt smiled at her. "See, you do care, little sister," he said, causing Rogue to laugh.

"Just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin mah reputation." Rogue joked.

"Deal."

"How did you end up here Kurt?" Rogue asked. "At Xavier's"

"I was working at a circus. I was the incredible Nightcrawler; I travelled all over Europe, Paris, Florence, Barcelona, Munich, and Prague to name a few." He told her while remembering his past with a smile.

"It sounds like ya were happy." Rogue said.

"I was. I was very happy."

"So what happened?" Rogue asked.

"The Friends of Humanity. Most people assumed that I wore a costume- that this was all make up. But the Friends of Humanity discovered the truth and attacked the circus. The X-Men turned up and stopped them from doing too much damage, but I couldn't stay there. The Professor offered me a place here, and I accepted. I thought it was the right thing to do." Kurt told her.

"It was," Rogue said. "Oh, don't get meh wrong, ah still think that Xavier's a manipulative bastard, but you are safer here than ya would be out there. The world ain't mutant friendly."

"You live in it, out there among normal people," Kurt remarked.

"We are normal, Kurt. Mutants are just the discriminated flavour of the twenty-first century. The nineteen-thirties were Jews, the Sixties were blacks, and Mutants are the ones now. Who knows what the future will bring. And as for me living out there in the world, yeah ah do, but ah don't belong to it. There's this whole big divide out there - Mutant and Humans. Ah can walk in both worlds, but ah belong to neither. Most mutants fear meh, or what ah can do."

"I don't," Kurt told her truthfully.

"Only cos ah'm ya sister."

Before Kurt could reply Xavier, wheeling himself into the holding cell area, interrupted him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at him.

"Talking to my sister," Kurt answered.

Xavier took a deep breath, "Kurt, this woman is a killer. She..."

"Is meine sister," Kurt interrupted, refusing to listen to any of Xavier words.

"Have fun with Logan?" Rogue taunted Xavier.

Xavier stared at Rogue. "Kurt I would like to talk to Rogue alone, if you don't mind."

Kurt looked at Rogue, asking her in a silent question. Rogue smiled and nodded her head at Kurt. "It's ok Kurt," she told him. "The good Professor probably doesn't want an audience. Ah mean, who knows what trouble ah'd cause with that."

"Ok," Kurt reluctantly agreed. "I'll come and see you later Rogue."

"Fine, ah apparently ain't going anywhere." Rogue said waving goodbye as Kurt left the holding cell area. Turning to the Professor, she smiled. "And what can ah do for you on this fine day, Professor?"

Xavier regarded Rogue carefully. "You and Kurt seem to be getting on well," he remarked.

"We're family," Rogue replied. "Ah've tried telling him that ah'm a killer and not worth his time, but he wont listen. Ah sure you'll do your best to make him see sense."

"I will not interfere in Kurt's affairs." Xavier said.

"That'll be a first." Rogue stared at Xavier. Taking in his appearance, she realised with a smile that he looked like he had aged years in the past few days. Running a hand through her hair she asked, "Are we just gonna stare at each other all night or are you gonna tell me what you actually want?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Logan..."

"Ah thought ya might," Rogue cut in. "Did ya have fun?"

Xavier ignored her interruption. "He mentioned that you knew the people who took down the labs."

"Did he?" Rogue mocked. "Ya can't trust anybody these days."

"Quite. After a bit of research on my part, I uncovered a great deal of information."

"Took you long enough," Rogue smiled.

"One piece of information stuck out though from everything I gathered."

"What would that be?" Rogue played along.

"A woman." Xavier said.

"It ain't meh."

"I know. She is spoken about as a myth. Eyes the colour of the blackest night sky, the balance of a cat and claws to match, and the ability to kill without conscience." Xavier explained.

"She sounds too good to be true," Rogue sighed.

Xavier smiled at Rogue. "She sounds a lot like Shadow," he said.

"Who?" Rogue asked confessed.

"Shadow, of the Dragon Samurais." Xavier clarified.

"Oh right, sorry. She's got so many names it's hard to keep track of them all."

"So you admit that you know her."

"Yep, ah know her, we go back. Gotta say ah'm disappointed. It took ya long enough to figure it out. But hey, ya got there in the end."

"You're a member of the Dragon Samurais?" Xavier asked.

"Spoke too soon," Rogue sighed. "No ah'm not a member of The Dragon Samurais, ah just know some of them."

"How do you know them?" Xavier asked.

Rogue stared at Xavier, "You really expect meh to answer that?" she said, "Have you learnt nothing so far? Ah don't answer your questions."

"I tire of your games," Xavier said, rubbing his forehead.

"I tire of looking at your face," Rogue retorted.

Xavier lifted his head. "You have links to The Dragon Samurais and The Brotherhood, you used to be a member of The Thieves Guild, you have links to my X-Men, and yet for all extensive purposes you don't exist. Who are you Rogue?"

Rogue smiled, "A fucked up soul." She answered, as the lights flickered.

Xavier looked around as the lights flickered. Then, to his horror, the power went out, descending the room into darkness. The electric mechanism on the doors fused and opened.

With lightening quick speed Rogue was on her feet and out the cell door. Reaching Xavier, she flicked on her skin and placed her hand on his cheek. Draining enough to knock him out, she pushed his unconscious body into her cell. Using Xavier's powers, she scanned her surrounding area for people. Sensing none she exited the holding cell area. Reaching the school levels, she noticed that all the power was off there to. Closing her eyes she concentrated on finding the X-Men. Sensing them spread all out over the mansion she made her way to one of the secret passages. Pushing the fake wooden panel out of the way, she walked along the concrete corridor until she reached a grill on the ceiling. Pushing on, she lifted herself up and found herself in the garage.

Spotting a jazzed up Harley in the corner, Rogue smiled. Walking towards it she ran her hand over the gleaming metal. "Hello baby," she cooed, as she threw her leg over the bike straddling it. The keys already in the ignition, she turned the key and sped off, all the usual security measures disabled by the power cut.

Rogue had driven a few miles when she saw someone leaning on a bike on the side of the road ahead of her. Slowing down, she smiled when she recognised who it was. Pulling up beside him, she jumped of the bike.

"Shockwave," she greeted.

"Hey girl," he replied, throwing his arms around her and lifting her up in the air.

"It's good to see you," Rogue said. "Ah take it that was your work back at Xavier's," she added, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jessie asked me to keep an eye of you, make sure you were okay. And you know no one says no to Jessie," he admitted.

"Ah know. Damn woman can be scary," she laughed. "Thanks Shocks, ah was loosing mah mind back there. Ah needed to get out."

"Anytime Rogue, I got Jessie's bike. I won't tell her you almost lost it."

"Shit, she'd kill meh. How are Jessie and Chris?" Rogue asked.

"Tearing apart Tokyo, last I heard."

"So they're having fun then." Rogue joked.

"Yeah."

"Look, ya wanna swap bikes? Ah just stole this one from the X-Men and chances are there's a tracking device on it." Rogue told him.

"Sure, I'll take it; I'll strip it down and rebuild it. What about you? Where are you going?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm gonna get my stuff and get the hell out of here, before hell rains down on meh." Rogue told him.

"Ok, you take care of yaself girl." He said, swapping bikes and hugging her one more time.

"You too," Rogue replied before speeding away.

Logan returned to the mansion to find it in chaos. All the power was off and the X-Men were running around like headless chickens.

After restoring the power Logan asked, "Is everyone okay?" Everyone nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Where is the Professor?" Ro asked.

"He was talking to Rogue earlier." Kurt answered.

"Ain't the doors on the cells electronically operated?" Bobby asked.

Everyone looked at each other briefly before running towards the lower levels and the holding cell area.

Bursting through the door, the X-Men were shocked by the scene that greeted them. Professor Xavier was unconscious in Rogue's cell, with Rogue nowhere to be seen.

"Rogue has escaped." Scott announced.

"Ya good at stating the obvious, ain't ya Scooter?" Logan growled as Jean went to attend to the Professor. "He gonna be okay Jeannie?"

"Yes I think so," Jean answered. "He's just unconscious."

"Right," Logan replied as he made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you are you going?" Scott demanded, turning to Logan.

"To find Rogue," Logan growled, "it's time to end this thing."

"Nien," Kurt shouted. "Please don't hurt her," he begged.

"Kurt," Jean said, scandalized. "She is a killer."

"She is meine sister," Kurt replied, shocking a few of them.

Logan looked at Kurt. "I'll make you no promise Kurt. I'll do what I can but it ends tonight," he told him before walking out of the holding cell area.


	20. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta, and to everyone whose read and reviewed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was searching all over New York for Rogue without much luck, deciding to go back to where he first met her. He walked into the bar, not expecting to find her there. But there she was, sitting at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey.

Logan stormed over and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her around to face him.

A look of surprise crossed her face before she broke out into a huge smile. "Hey sugah, join meh for a drink?" she greeted running her eyes over him.

Sniffing. Logan let out a growl and pushed her back while growling, "Mystique."

Mystique laughed and walked further into the bar. She slid into a booth in a darkened corner where she changed into a stunning blonde woman.

Gritting his teeth Logan followed. He slid into the seat opposite her and stared.

Mystique smiled. "By your reaction I see you've met my daughter then."

"What do you want Mystique?" Logan growled.

"What makes you think I want anything Wolverine?"

"You were sitting in the bar I met Rogue, dressed as her. You want something."

"Looking like Rogue makes me feel close to her. I am her mother after all," Mystique replied sweetly.

"She hates you," Logan said simply. "Both your kids do."

"Both," Mystique said, her head snapping up.

"Yeah, Rogue and Kurt."

"Kurt?" Mystique choked, "You know about Kurt?"

"Yeah, Rogue let it slip," Logan told her, adding, "on purpose."

"He wasn't supposed to know yet," Mystique muttered. "That interfering little bitch has ruined everything."

Logan listened to Mystique mutter and realised that Rogue was right; Mystique had planned to use the information for her own benefit.

Interrupting her muttering he asked, "You gonna tell me what you're doing here now?"

Mystique snapped her head up and glared at Logan. "That little bitch has ruin years of work," she spat.

Logan chuckled. "Am I supposed to care?"

Mystique's eyes flashed yellow. "If you want to find Rogue I'd look for The Silver Dragon," She told him rising from the booth. "I hope you kill each other," she added before walking out the bar.

Logan snorted in disgust. "Bitch," he growled before rising to go and find The Silver Dragon.

Rogue had raced back to Jessie and Chris's place where she had quickly packed up all her belongings. Throwing the last of her clothes into her bag, she picked up the phone and booked herself on the first flight out of the country.

Grabbing her bag, Rogue walked out the door. Leaving Jessie's bike she climbed into her rental car and drove to the Silver Dragon. Parking the car, she climbed out and walked into the bar. Spotting a familiar face at the back of the place, she walked over.

"Hey Shocks," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey girl. Jessie and Chris left me in charge of the place," he explained. "Didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were leaving?"

"Ah am. Ah've booked mahself on the next flight out of the country. Ah'm on mah way ta the airport. Just dropped in ta leave the keys ta Chris and Jessie's place."

"Oh right. Ya got time for a drink before ya leave?" he asked.

Looking at her watch, Rogue smiled. "A quick one."

Ordering a couple of glasses of whiskey, Rogue and Shockwave toasted to the past and knocked their drinks back.

Hugging the big man before her, Rogue bid him farewell before leaving the bar.

Rogue entered the underground car park where she had parked her car. Walking up to her car, she unlocked the door and opened it. Before she had a chance to climb in the car, the car door was slammed shut. Spinning around Rogue came face to face with The Wolverine.

"Hello darlin'" Logan greeted, running his eyes up and down her body.

Rogue stared at Logan. Trapped between the car and his hard body she was unable to move.

"Hey sugah," she replied in a seductive whisper wiggling to try and get away from him.

Logan brought his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her harder into the car door.

Rogue let out a little whimper at the move and took a deep breath. "Have ya come ta kill meh Logan?" she whispered.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Logan replied.

"Cos' murder is wrong," Rogue said mockingly.

Logan dropped his hands to Rogue's upper arms and pulled her forward. Bringing them face to face he asked, "What about Kurt? Is he not a good enough reason?" before pushing her backs into the car door and letting her go.

Rogue hit the car door with a thud, lifting her hand she rubbed the back of her head, muttering, "Bastard that hurt." Looking up at Logan she added, "Leave Kurt out of this, he has nothing to do with it."

"Ya know, he begged me not to hurt you," Logan told her pacing like a caged animal.

"Kurt's better off without meh. Ah don't know what fairytale he's dreamed up but it ain't gonna happen."

"So you do care about him?" Logan asked.

"Don't matter if ah do, or if ah don't," Rogue replied honestly. "Ah no good for him. Besides give it a week and Xavier will make sure he'll forget all about meh."

"So ya just planned to run off and never see him again?"

"Yep, still do." Rogue replied with a smile.

"Ya think I'm just gonna let you go?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't see why not. Ah leave the country, you go back to Xavier's, and everything works out for the best."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, ah leave, you live. The only people who probably won't like it is the guys who hired meh, but they were a couple of assholes, so who cares?" Rogue told him simply.

"That's not gonna happen," Logan told her.

Rogue let out a sigh of frustration. "Damn Logan, why have ya got ta be so stubborn? You really want ta die?" she said, "Cos ah promise ya, one way or the other ah'm leaving."

Logan never said anything, just stared at her flexing his hands.

"Fine," Rogue said. "Have it your way."

Rogue moved forward slowly, never taking her eyes off Logan, clenching her fists.

Circling each other Rogue and Logan sized each other up, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Quick as a cat Rogue lunged forward. Capturing Logan off balance, she struck with a series of precision placed blows, ducking as Logan swung at her.

Rogue stomped on Logan right knee, causing it to buckle, dropping him to his knees before connecting with a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him completely to the floor. Waiting as she came closer, Logan kicked out, knocking Rogue's legs out from under her, landing hard on the concrete floor. Rogue twisted to her side facing Logan and kicked Logan in the face before flipping up.

Rolling with the kick, Logan sprang to his feet, in time for Rogue next assault, blocking the right hand she threw at him; he twisted her around so her back was to his front, wrapping his hand around her throat in a rear chokehold. Rogue clawed at his hand, before elbowing him in the stomach causing him to loosen the hold slightly.

Logan attempted to tighten the chokehold, but Rogue lunged forward. Refusing to release her, he followed, pushing her toward a car. Reaching the car Rogue used her speed, balance, and Logan's hold on her to her advantage. Using the car, she leapt up using it like a springboard, flipping over Logan and landing behind him. Using the surprise, she grabbed Logan the back of the neck and threw him forward.

Logan head went crashing through the car window, shattering it on impact. Blood poured from his head as his healing factor went to work healing the cuts on his face. Moving in, Rogue aimed a series of blows to his kidneys. Logan dropped to his knees in front of the car. Rearing back, Rogue unleashed a kick aimed straight to his head.

Logan lifted his arm and caught Rogue's foot before it could connect with his head. Using his full strength, he spun her around by her leg and threw her hard against the car. Rogue's head bounced of the door with a sick thud. She tried to stagger to her feet, her eyesight blurred; she fell to her knees as Logan stood up in front off her. Rogue clawed at Logan's legs, trying to pick herself up.

Looking down at Rogue, Logan unsheathed his claws.

SNIKT.

-------------------------

Please don't kill me, I promise I'll work double quick to bring you the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: The End of the Beginning

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta, and to everyone who's reading and reviewing.

**AN2: **I'll be honest with you. I'm not happy with the chapter, I had planned it all out, what was going to happen and everything, and it was supposed to be ready days ago. But a trip to the Doctor's for a routine blood test left me with a huge bruise and a stiff arm, making it difficult for me to type. By time it had healed, the damn thing refused to be written like I wanted. I'm afraid I've moved the story on to quickly. In my defence Logan and Rogue made me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stared down at Rogue as she swayed and stumbled, desperately trying to climb to her feet. Flexing his right hand, he brought it up to his face and examined his claws before looking down at Rogue once more.

Rogue continued to try and climb to her feet. With her head spinning and vision blurred, she stumbled and fell once more to the concrete floor.

Logan dropped his hands to his side with a SNIKT' he retracted his claws. He let out a growl before closing his hand into a fist and punching Rogue in the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

Logan looked down at the unconscious Rogue and shook his head. "I'm probably gonna regret this," he muttered before bending over and picking her up. Throwing her over his shoulder, he tossed her into the back of her car before climbing into the driver's seat and driving away.

-----

Rogue woke a few hours later. She tried to sit up but was unable to move. She lifted her head slightly and looked around; she found her arms were tied to a headboard of a motel room's bed.

Sunlight filtered through the gaps in the curtains bathing the room in an early morning glow. She moved her head to the side and saw Logan sitting in a chair in front of a dressing table.

He was looking through the file given to her from the doctors who had hired her to kill him.

Sensing her watching him, Logan turned round to face her.

"Morning darlin,'" he greeted, as though a woman tied to a bed was a normal everyday occurrence for him.

"Where am ah?" Rogue asked pulling on the binds keeping her tied to the bed.

"Ya still in New York, in at a motel just outside the city," Logan answered, chomping on a cigar.

"Why…why am ah still alive?" Rogue asked, unable to comprehend why Logan hadn't killed her when he had the chance.

"Why would I kill you?" Logan replied, staring at her intently.

"Is that like a trick question?"

"No."

"Ah tried to kill ya, more than once. Ah've caused all types of trouble for ya and ya team mates," she told him. Taking a deep breath she added, "Ah've got ya in mah head. Ah know who ya are, what ya are. If anyone else had done what ah've done, ya would have killed them. Why am ah so different?"

Logan stared at her, going over her words in his head, realizing the truth of her statement. If anyone else would have done the stuff she had, he would have killed them without a second thought.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "From the moment I first saw ya, something been drawing me to ya."

Rogue snorted. "If ya gonna say ya think ah'm ya mate, ah'm gonna slap ya hands tied or not," she said, causing Logan to let out a bark of laughter.

"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked, "Ya gonna keep meh tied to the bed forever?"

Logan smirked at her, "Might, depends."

"On what?"

"What you tell me. I've been going through an interesting file I found in ya bag."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to go though people's belongings without asking," Rogue cut in.

"If they did I've forgotten," Logan replied. Picking up the file on the dressing table, he threw it on the bed beside Rogue. "A file on me, I'm guessing given to ya by your employers."

Rogue nodded her head in affirmation, watching Logan as he moved towards the bed.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the pieces of paper around that had come out of the file. Picking up the surveillance camera photo of himself he studied it and grunted, "Not by best side," before throwing it to the floor.

Searching through the scattered papers on the bed, Logan found the piece he was looking for. Picking it up he stared at Rogue. "This I remember," he told her. Scanning the page he read, "Blew up a facility in Ohio."

Looking up at him, Rogue said, "Ah'm sorry, is this the part when ah ask why ya blew up the facility in Ohio?" Rolling her eyes Rogue let out an exaggerated sigh and asked, "Why did ya blow up the facility in Ohio?"

Smirking, Logan answered. "I was chasing a lead on my past and it led me there. To the outside world it was just a normal pharmaceutical lab..."

"What was it on the inside?" Rogue asked, cutting in.

"It was a pharmaceutical lab, just not the type that creates drugs for the general use. They created the drugs that are used in the labs what hold mutants, designed to torture." Logan told her.

Images flashed in Rogue's mind of Logan being strapped down on a table, cut open, doctors all around him, a syringe being filled with a clear liquid before being injected into Logan.

Rogue shook her head trying to clear the disturbing images out of her head. "Burton," she whispered.

"What?" Logan barked.

Rogue looked at Logan for a minute before answering. "Burton. He's a doctor. He's in mah head, or rather yours." Closing her eyes she attempted to bring the memory to the front of her mind. "But he's different. He looks different, older." Pushing the memory back she looked at Logan and decided to take a chance. "He was one of the men who hired meh to kill ya. It doesn't make sense. If they design drugs for the labs that experiment on mutants, why hire a mutant to kill another?"

Rogue thought it over in her head. "They were looking for meh, said they had been for a while," she said out loud. "Set up a test in the bar, they were waiting for meh outside. They had the details and the money on them. Who in their right mind carries fifty thousand dollars on them, especially where the Guild is? They knew ah'd be there. What the fuck are they playing at?"

"You said there were two of them?" Logan reminded.

"Yeah, two doctors, Burton and Sandbrook. Ah went home, stopped in the bar to say hello to the old crowd. There was a guy in there that kept hitting on meh, ah broke his nose then went outside to get some fresh air. They were waiting outside for meh in the alley across the street, told meh they had a job that they needed doing. The guy in the bar was a test. Ah took the job, insulted them, and then threatened to kill em. They gave meh the file on ya and half the money, then they left. You know what happen next."

"Yeah. Ya fucked me and tried to kill me," Logan growled, throwing the file to the floor.

Rogue smiled at him. "And you enjoyed every minute of it. Well… until the part where ah switched mah skin on."

Logan smirked at Rogue. "You've certainly got talent, I'll give ya that."

Rogue laughed, "Fucking, thieving and killing. The three things ah'm really good at."

Logan turned and knelt on the bed, detecting the change in Rogue's scent from anger to arousal. He moved forward and straddled Rogue's thighs. "I'll have to take your word on the thieving darlin," he said as he ran his hand down her body, making her shiver.

Rogue looked up at Logan, her eyes filled with lust. She moaned when Logan ghosted his hand over one of her breasts. She pulled on the binds keeping her tied to the bed, moaning in frustration when they wouldn't give.

Logan lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers. He growled low in his throat when he felt Rogue try to deepen the kiss. Thrusting his hand into her two toned locks, he yanked her head back and took her in a searing kiss, dominating her mouth in the way he wanted to dominate her body.

Moaning, Rogue wiggled beneath him, desperate for the contact of skin on skin. Logan moved his hands over Rogue's body with an intensity he never felt before. He cupped her breasts before grabbing her ass and grounding down on her. He ripped open her shirt, sending the buttons flying across the room.

Logan kissed a trail down her face, across her jaw, down her neck, sucking and nipping her unblemished skin. Rogue arched beneath him, moaning at the feeling he was producing in her body. Logan continued his oral onslaught down her body, running his lips over her collarbone, moving further down to her bra covered breasts. He cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. Watching them pebble and harden he lowered his head and closed his lips around one, sucking and nipping it through her bra while he ran his fingers over the other, pinching it and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Rogue's head thrashed from side to side, the pleasure of Logan's hands and mouth pooling low in her belly.

Logan raised his head from her breast and unsnapped the front clasp on her bra before lowering his head once again taking her now bare breast into his mouth.

Rogue whimpered, "Please," as she squirmed beneath him, desperate for the release her body was demanding.

Logan smirked. He ran his tongue over her raised nipple before moving down her body, kissing the exposed flesh as he went. He dipped his tongue into her belly button before moving lower.

He unsnapped the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Hooking his fingers in both her jeans and her panties, he yanked them down and off her body in one swift movement.

Rogue lay tied, naked from the waist down on the motel bed, her chest heaving with passion.

Logan ran his hands up her legs, spreading them apart. He bent his head and kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, nipping it gently, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Reaching the apex of her thigh, he pushed her thighs further apart, laying her bare for him to see. Her sex pink and glistening with her juices, the scent of her arousal making his mouth water.

Logan buried his face between her thighs and took a deep breath. "God," he groaned, "you smell so fucking good."

Darting his tongue out, he ran it along her lips, tasting her. Letting out a growl, he buried his face in her pussy. Running his tongue over her clit he sucked it into his mouth before plunging his tongue deep inside her, making her scream out in pleasure. Moving his tongue to her clit again he sucked and nibbled on the bundle of nerves as he thrust two fingers into her sex, pumping them in and out.

Rogue thrashed beneath him, arching up and moaning, "Oh gawd," repeatedly, as she climbed higher and higher.

Logan felt Rogue tightening around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her. Removing his fingers he undid his own jeans and removed his hard cock. Rolling on a condom, he thrust hard into her quivering heat, not giving her a chance to recover.

He pounded into her harder and harder. He moved one of his hands down to her hips and raised her up, hitting her deeper than before.

Rogue screamed at the new position. She rose herself up, meeting him thrust for thrust, begging him to go harder.

Logan lifted himself up; unsheathing his claws he cut through the binds holding Rogue. Withdrawing from her body, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up, turning her over, instructing her to get on her hands and knees.

Once she was on all fours, Logan thrust into her again, fucking her hard and fast.

Rogue rocked back, meeting him thrust for thrust. The headboard banged against the wall as the two fucked violently on the bed.

The ball of tension coiled tighter in Rogue as her second orgasm snuck up on her. She screamed out as it hit, lights explode behind her closed eyes.

The feeling of Rogue tightening around him sent Logan over the edge. Gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, Logan came inside her quivering body with a string of expletives.

The two collapsed on to the bed, panting. Rolling onto her back Rogue looked at Logan and laughed.

"What?" he grunted.

"It's just," she giggled, "ya fully dressed and wearing a condom."

"Ya tried to kill me last time we did this. I wasn't taking any chances," he replied as he got his breathing under control.

Rogue giggled, "Ah promise ah won't do that again," as she rose up and straddled Logan. Grounding down on him, feeling him getting hard again, "A healing factor really is a wonderful thing," she drawled.

Logan brought his hands up to her hips, holding her to him. He groaned as Rogue lowered herself down on his renewed errection.

Rising up and down Rogue clenched her internal muscles around him making him groan. She ran her thumb over his lips and smiled.

Looking into his eyes she asked, "Can ah kill ya?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN3: **You didn't think I was really gonna kill off Rogue did ya?


	22. Chapter 22: Can Ah Kill Ya?

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. Sorry it's taken so long to update this story, but as you probably know I've been working on my other story Sentenced To What? I just hope I've managed to get it right.

There's only a couple more chapters of this to go, my baby's almost done. I'm gonna miss this fic when it's done. Anyone interested in a sequal, or maybe a prequal, could tell some off Rogue's back story, how she became an assassin.

--

Climbing off the bed, Rogue picked up her robe. Slipping it on, she walked to her bag. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed the number in the file.

Tapping her fingers against her thigh, she looked at Logan sprawled naked on the bed not moving. She smiled as she waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Doctor Burton speaking. How may..."

"It's Raven," Rogue cut in. "It's done."

"You sure?" the reply came.

"Ah checked his pulse and counted to naught. Yeah ah'm sure. Ah don't make mistakes."

"We are going to need proof, I'm afraid," Dr. Burton told her.

"How did ah know ya were gonna say that?" Rogue sighed, "Fine, but ya gonna have ta come here; the dead don't travel well."

"Where shall we meet you?"

"New York. There's a bar called the Silver Dragon. Across the street from it there's a car park. Meet me there, alone. Bring me the rest of mah money, and remember what ah told ya. Ya fuck with meh and ah'm gonna fuck ya up," Rogue told him.

"Fine, I will be there tonight around eight o'clock," he informed her.

"Okay, ain't like he's getting any deader," Rogue replied before she hung up the phone.

_Ah need a holiday _

_--_

As Rogue drove into the car park that night,

she saw Doctor's Burton and Sandbrook waiting. She parked the car and climbed out.

"Your late," Burton said as they walked to her.

Looking at her watch Rogue rolled her eyes, "By five minutes. Ah had ta be careful. Couldn't risk speeding and getting pulled over, not with the cargo ah carry."

"So, you managed to do it then? It's done?" Dr. Sandbrook asked.

"You doubted meh? Ah'm hurt," Rogue pouted.

"You will excuse us if we don't just take your word for it," Dr. Burton said. "We will need psychical proof."

"Is this enough proof fahr ya?" Rogue asked, opening the trunk of her car, revealing Logan's lifeless body. Stepping away from the car, she allowed the two Doctor closer. She watched them check Logan over.

Dr. Burton nodded his head. "We're satisfied," he told her.

"Good. Now pay up, ah'll be on mah way, and we can forget we ever met," Rogue said.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Burton said with a sinister smile.

Rogue watched as two SUV's came racing into the car park and soldiers climbed out. Armed with tranquiller guns, they pointed them at Rogue.

Rogue ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Guess ya didn't understand the whole come alone and don't fuck with meh thing. Man, and ah thought Doctor's were suppose ta be smart."

"We understood. We just don't take orders from your type," Burton spat.

"Mah type? What type would that be?" Rogue asked.

"Mutants," he replied with disgust. "Your lot are nothing but animals and whores."

"Ain't just mutants that fit in ta that category sugah," Rogue told him.

"You may think your special but your not, and soon you're going to find out how very un-special you are," Sandbrook said.

"You know, its sentences like that, that make me understand why people don't have any confidence in the medical profession anymore." Shaking her head, Rogue asked, Gonna put me in one of ya labs?"

"Yes. The soldiers will enjoy the new entertainment. They've been looking forward to getting their hands on you," Burton answered.

"Not gonna happen," Rogue said with a smirk.

"You don't have a choice," Sandbrook said. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers down her face. "Maybe a demonstration is needed, a taste of what's to come," he added. Dropping his hand to his trousers, he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Any part of you that touches meh, ya ain't getting back," Rogue warned.

Sandbrook laughed, "You are nothing special Raven, not shut up and be a good whore."

"If ah'm not special, why go to all the trouble of tracking meh down?" she asked.

"We needed your services to eliminate Wolverine, that's true. But now that done you've served your purpose…" Burton told her.

"Yeah about that eliminating Wolverine."

SNAKT

"Ah lied," Rogue finished.

Burton and Sandbrook spun round at the sound of Logan unleashing his claws,

"What...What?" Burton spluttered.

"Ah warned ya not ta fuck with meh," Rogue said. "Now ah'm gonna fuck ya up."

Logan climbed out of the trunk of the car, and with a snarl he launched himself at the Doctor's. He connected with an elbow to one of their heads, spun around, and head butted the other Doctor. He dumped both of them in the trunk of the car and slammed it shut.

He turned around to help Rogue with the soldiers. He sliced through the guns aimed at him with ease. Logan slashed at the soldiers, slicing them open with out a second thought.

Rogue ducked a blow aimed at her head and shot back one of her own. She connected with a sick crunch as she broke the soldier's nose. Grabbing him by the head she twisted until she heard a snap, breaking his neck. She pushed him away and pulled a knife from her belt. Rogue attacked the next soldier before he had a chance to counter, kicking him in the knee and dropping him to the floor; she raised her knife and slit his throat. She turned around as Logan finished off the last soldier.

"Hey sugah, did ya have fun?" she drawled.

Logan grunted in response. Walking over to her, he pulled her into his arms and took her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Pulling apart Logan said, "Let's see what the good Doctors have to say."

Walking over to the car Rogue banged on the trunk "Rise and shine," she shouted as she opened the trunk.

"What do you want?" Burton asked, nursing his jaw.

"Answers," Rogue told him.

"We won't tell you anything," Sandbrook told her from where he was crammed.

"Sugah, ya don't have a choice," Rogue repeated his words from earlier. She reached into the trunk and grabbed hold of him. "Ya boys ain't gonna help ya." Pulling him up she showed him the bodies of the soldiers. "Now there are two ways ta do this, the painful way or the really painful way."

"I...we..." Sandbrook whimpered.

"Sorry sugah, but you don't get a choice, ah owe you pain," she dragged him out of the trunk and threw him on the ground. Rogue kicked him in the face and ordered, "Stay."

Turning back to Burton in the trunk she smiled, "Now this is gonna hurt you more that meh, but ah don't care."

Rogue put her hand on his face and flipped on her skin. Everything she wanted to know flowed into her head. Getting all she needed, she turned her skin off, picking up her knife, and stabbed him in the stomach. Then she turned to Sandbrook, who was whimpering on the floor.

Rogue looked to Logan and smiled. "Those claws of yours cut through bone?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah darlin'," Logan answered.

Slamming the trunk shut, she grabbed hold of Sandbrook and hoisted him up. She slammed him face first down on the back of the car.

"I told ya that any part of ya touches meh ya ain't getting back." She snatched his hand and held it out. "Ya hand touched me, say goodbye."

"NO!" Sandbrook shouted.

"Logan?" Rogue called.

Logan stepped forward and unsheathed his claws. With an easy flick, he sliced through Sandbrook's hand.

"No one puts their hands on my girl." He lifted him up, sunk his claws into his stomach, and slowly pulled up. Slicing him open.

Rogue opened the trunk for Logan and watched as he shoved the Doctor in it. She slammed the trunk shut and turned to Logan.

Logan stared at Rogue. "What now? What did you learn?" he asked.

"Everything. They wanted meh ta be their new animal, kill on their command." She told him, "Their based in Canada." She looked at Logan and smiled, "Ya fancy a road trip?"

"Been a while since I visited Canada, lets go," Logan answered. "What do we do with this lot?"

"Ah'm on it," Rogue said, grabbing her cell phone and dialing a familiar number. "It's Rogue, ah need a clean up. Car park across the street. Also, ah need any info ya got on a lab in Canada. Yeah, thanks. Be good ta go in an hour."

She turned to Logan, "It's all sorted, let's go pack."


	23. Chapter 23: Trip to Hell

**AN:** Thanks to CaffineYankee for the speedy beta. There are about two or three more chapters to go in this story.

--

An hour later, Rogue and Logan were sitting in the back room of the Silver Dragon going over the information they had received.

"You sure this info's legit?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, the info's good. We were gonna make a move of the lab but..." Shockwave trailed off, looking at Logan.

Seeing him looking at Logan, Rogue rushed in to assure, "Its okay. He can be trusted, ya have mah word."

After studying Logan for a minute, he asked, "How can you be so sure? The way I heard it, you was hired to kill him."

"The people who hired meh were working fahr that lab. It was a set-up. Ah was ta kill him and then become their prized animal. Ah've got him in mah head, so ah know ah can trust him." Rogue answered. "Besides, ah've heard the story of how Jessie and Chris met. She tried ta kill him."

"He wasn't her target, he just got in her way," Shockwave said with a chuckle. "Fine Rogue. If you trust him, it's good enough for me."

"Ah do, Shocks."

"Okay, like I was saying, we were gonna make a move on the lab, but before we had the chance to, Chris and Jessie were called home and we don't move without them. But I guarantee you, the info's good."

"How can you be so sure?" Logan asked, chopping on a cigar.

"We've got someone on the inside."

"And you sure they're not jerking ya around?" Logan asked.

"Positive," came the one word answer.

"How? How can you be sure that this person isn't playing ya? They might know you're a mutant and this all could be a trap, feeding ya the info just so their can capture ya," Logan demanded.

"The information is good," Shockwave barked. "We ain't a bunch of amateurs, dressing up in black leather trying to change the world, and doing fuck all."

"You wanted to know if ya could trust me, how do we know if we can trust you. For all we know, we could be walking into a trap that your informant is setting up," Logan barked back.

"Ah trust them Logan," Rogue interjected but was ignored amidst the testosterone battle going on.

"You want to know how we can be sure that our informant isn't setting us up."

"Yeah, how can you be sure? You trust this person so much, why?" Logan asked.

"We don't trust him. Hell, we don't even like him."

"Then how can you trust the info he gives you?"

"Cause he doesn't know he's our informant," Shockwave yelled.

"What?" Logan replied.

"We're not Xavier, or the X-Men. We don't play by your rules. The morals that Xavier preaches don't mean shit to us. The reason we're so sure that our information is accurate is because the guys have no clue they're giving it." Shockwave explained. "We grabbed some of the guards that work in the lab, ripped there minds apart, and took what we wanted. Then we put it back together and left them none the wiser."

Logan and Shockwave stared at each other, sizing the other up.

"Man, ah miss Jessie. She'd have kicked the shit out of both of ya by now," Rogue said. "Right, now we know the info's legit, are you two done with the macho pissing contest? "

Logan grunted in affirmation. Shockwave nodded his head and had the grace to look guilty.

"Good, we need a plan. One with maximum amount of damage and casualties on their side and minimal on ours," Rogue said. "Ah'm thinking chaos, destruction, bloodshed, and maybe some death."

"I get nervous when she starts channelling Jessie," Shockwave groaned.

Logan agreed, though he had no idea who Jessie was.

"Shocks, sugah, ah'm guessing that you've already got some plans in place," Rogue said, taking charge.

"Yeah, we've got transport in place, a few nifty little gadgets designed to cause mayhem. We have the schedule for the place, what time the guards change, the Doctor's routine. We also got post-operative plans in place. But Rogue, we aren't gonna be much use to ya. We're spread all over, most of us have been called back home. If ya get the prisoners out of the labs we can take care of them, but that's about all we can do at the moment. We're spread too thin."

"We can take care of the rest," Rogue assured him. "If you can look after the prisoners, meh and Logan can take care of the guards and doctors."

"That's fine with us. We have plans in place for the prisoners, they'll be fine."

"How do we get there? Ya said you had transport," Logan asked.

Shockwave smiled. "You don't think the X-Men are the only ones with a plane, do ya?"

"Let's go," Rogue said. "We don't have a lot of time. Sandbrook and Burton were supposed ta check in in a few hours. When they don't, they'll know something is wrong. Ah wanna hit them before they know what's happening."

"Everything's ready at the hanger. The plane will be fuelled by time we get there. I'll drive."

Grabbing what they needed, Rogue and Logan followed Shockwave out of the bar.

--

Arriving at the hanger, Shockwave packed the car and led Rogue and Logan to the plane.

Logan looked at the plane in shock. "When ya said ya had a plane, this wasn't what I was expecting."

"What, you expecting a state of the art jet that's all flash?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"Wasn't expecting this," Logan repeated. "It looks like an army cargo plane."

"Its suppose to," Shockwave told him. "There's an army base not far from the lab. Planes fly over all the time delivering supplies; they don't think anything of it. So even if we are spotted, no one will think anything of it."

"We ready ta go?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. Everything's been loaded on to the plane," Shockwave said. Handing her a black rucksack he told her, "These are electronic disrupter devices. Once you're in range, set them off and they will knockout any and all surveillance equipment. It'll also disrupt their communications."

"Thanks," Rogue said, taking the bag off of him. The three of them climbed into the plane.

"You coming with, Shocks?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take care of the aftercare."

Logan noticed a few more people on the plane.

"What're they doing here? Who're they?" he asked.

"Clean-up," Shockwave answered. "They're gonna make sure any prisoner we... you rescue are taken care of properly. Buckle up, we're about to take off."

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "With what? There's no seatbelts, hell, they are no seats."

"Then hold on tight," Rogue giggled. "Not ta meh," she cried when Logan grabbed hold of her.

Once they were in the air, Logan turned to Rogue and stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked, aware of his gaze upon of her.

"How do you know them?"

"Who?"

"The Dragon Samurai's" he replied.

A smile lit up Rogue's face. "Ya finally figured out who they are then."

"Yeah. Ya gonna answer me, darlin'?"

"Ah'll tell ya anything," Rogue returned.

"What's ya real name?" Logan asked.

"'Cept that."

"Why not?" Logan asked in frustration.

"Cause that girl don't exist anymore, she hasn't in a long time. Rogue is who ah am."

"Fine, then answer how ya know the Dragon Samurai's," Logan asked again.

"A little over two years ago, just after ah had started mah illustrious career, ah was hired ta kill a woman, a mutant. Apparently, she could cause more trouble than you. Anyway, ah tracked her down ta a bar in Chicago and ah waited til she was alone, then ah attacked. Back then ah was as arrogant as you could get..." she trailed off seeing Logan's smirk.

"Ah know shocking init? Ah was convinced that with mah mutation ah could put anyone down."

"So what happened?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Ah attacked her, and she kicked mah ass in under a minute, knocked meh out cold. Ah woke the next day locked in a cell. After ranting and raving at her, she opened the cell door, threw the money ah'd been promised if ah killed her at meh, and told meh the person who hired meh was dead and ta get the hell out of there and go home."

"What'd ya do?"

"Ah refused. Ah wanted ta know who she was. Ah'd seen a lot at that point, but ah'd never seen anyone move like her. Eventually she realized ah wasn't going anywhere, that ah was gonna continue on the path ah was on."

"What did she do?" Logan asked.

"She trained meh," Rogue answered. "She knew ah wasn't gonna stop, so she decided that if she couldn't stop meh from being an assassin, then she could make sure that ah knew what ah was doing. It took over six months, but she taught meh everything ah needed ta know."

"Jessie?" Logan asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Jessie. Well, Jessie and Chris. Though you might know them as Shadow and Inferno," Rogue told him.

"I've heard the names and some of the stories that go with them. They're said to be insane," Logan said.

"Oh, that they are," Shockwave interjected. "You two ready? We're nearly there. We're getting ready to land."

"Yeah we're good to go," Logan said.

--

After the plane landed, Rogue and Logan hiked the short distance to the lab. Standing behind some trees, they observed the lab they were about to attack.

Taking a deep breath, Logan asked, "ya ready darlin'?"

"Yeah sugah ah'm ready. Let's go," Rogue answered.

Logan grabbed hold of Rogue and pulled her to him. He crashed his lips to hers in a lip-bruising kiss, only breaking the kiss when a lack of oxygen became a problem.

"Let's do this," he said, leading the way, Rogue following behind.


	24. Chapter 24: Dancing With the Devil

**Rogue Assassin chapter 24**

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. Sorry it's taken longer than I said to update, but to make it up to you all, here is a nice long chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, or just reading that's fine too.

Warning: This chapter contains violence, and references to sexual abuse.

--

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Over twenty-four hours had passed since Logan had left the mansion in the search of Rogue. Having heard nothing from him since, some of the X-Men were beginning to worry.

"We should of heard something by now, it been over a day. Anything could of happened to him," Ro said as she sat in the office of the recuperated Professor Xavier. "Rogue could have killed him."

"Or he could of killed her," Jean interjected, causing Kurt to recoil in horror.

"Don't worry mon ami, de Rogue can take care of herself," Remy told him. "She be fine. She's probably sitting on a beach somewhere drinking cocktails celebrating."

"Remy!" Ro admonished.

"Professor, couldn't you use Cerebro to locate Logan or Rogue?" Kitty asked, interjecting herself into the conversation before another argument broke out between Ro and Remy.

"I am unable to track Rogue with Cerebro. She somehow manages to block my telepathy. I was unable to read her while we were in the same room," Xavier told them.

"Oui, dat to do with her mutation. Everyone who de Rogue touched is still in her head, it use ta drive her crazy," Remy explained.

"Yes, Rogue said something similar when she was locked up in her cell," Hank remembered.

"You mean that when she touches someone, she's left with a permanent reminder of that person? They never fade?" Ro asked.

"Their powers do eventually, but she left with an imprint of dat person's psyche and dat never fades," Remy informed them.

"That'll mean that she still has some form of Logan, Kitty, Jean, and the Professor in her head," Scott said.

"Oui, along with ever other person she's touched. The long she holds on, the stronger the imprint," Remy added.

"Ja, she has Logan's nightmares," Kurt told them.

"Then perhaps she shouldn't of try to kill him by touching him," Jean said snidely.

Choosing to ignore Jean, Kitty asked the Professor, "Could you use Cerebro to find Logan?"

"I can try, however it is sometimes difficult to track Logan with Cerebro. It usually depends on his emotions at the time, but I will try," he answered. Wheeling himself out from behind his desk, he decided to try straight away.

--

The X-Men stood in the corridor outside of Cerebro while Professor Xavier locked himself inside searching for Logan.

"None of this would be necessary if Logan would have just acted reasonable and not took off like he did. He could have told us where he was going," Scott complained.

"Logan left in search of Rogue. I find it highly unlikely that he knew where he was going," argued Hank.

"But he's always doing it, taking off without warning or telling anyone where he's going," Scott countered.

"Logan is entitled to his privacy. He is a grown man, not one of the students. He has no obligation to tell us anything unless he wishes to," Hank replied.

"But things are different now," Jean interrupted. "He's not safe, not with that_ woman_ trying to kill him."

"Logan is capable of defending himself should the need arise," Hank reminder her.

The door to Cerebro slid open before Jean had a chance to reply. The Professor wheeled himself out, stopping just in front of his team. He looked at them, a worried expression gracing his face.

"Charles, what is it?" Ro asked.

"Did you find Logan?" Jean interjected.

"Um, yes I managed to locate him briefly," Xavier answered.

"Where is he Professor?" Kitty asked.

"He is on his way to Canada."

"What's he doing going there?" Scott asked.

"There is a lab there. Rogue..."

"Oh my god, she's going to turn him over to a lab," Jean interrupted.

"No, that is not the case," Xavier reassured his team. "Logan and Rogue, the two of them, are together. They are planning on attacking the lab."

"TOGETHER?!" Jean shrieked.

"As in a couple?" Jubilee asked, popping her gum.

"I am unsure of their exact relationship," Xavier replied carefully. "But currently they are both on their way to Canada."

"Oui, de Remy think dem too are perfect for each other. Da both crazy," Remy chuckled.

"Remy, now is not the time," Hank gently admonished but secretly agreed with him.

"What are we going to do, Charles?" Hank asked.

"Nothing," Jean answered. "If Logan wants to run away with his would be murderer, why should we care?"

"I care," Kurt argued. "She ist meine schwester."

"Kurt," Xavier began softly, "Rogue is..."

"Meine schwester," Kurt repeated in a tone that broke no room for argument.

Xavier let out a sigh. "Your sister," he acknowledged reluctantly.

"And Logan is our friend," Hank added firmly.

"Prepare the Blackbird Scott, then everyone suit up. I'll get an exact location of the lab," Xavier told them.

"WHAT?" Jean yelled. "I can't believe you want us to help Logan and his whore."

"Chere, change the record." Remy told her. "Cos Remy's getting tired of hearing you sing it."

"If you are against this mission Jean, that's fine," Xavier said and watched as a smile spread across the redhead's face. "You can stay here," he added.

"What," she spluttered indignantly. "I...I...should go, I am a doctor after all."

"So is Hank," Jubilee said.

Glaring at the young Asian woman, Jean stormed off in the direction of the locker-room.

"Guess that means she's coming," Jubilee smirked.

"Everyone be in the hanger in ten minutes," Scott instructed as he walk away, heading to the hanger where the blackbird was housed, leaving the other to get changed into their X-Men uniforms.

--

Mutant Testing Lab-Canada

Logan and Rogue moved through the trees towards the lab. Crouching down, they observed the lab. After checking her watch, Rogue turned to her head and looked at Logan.

"According to the Intel, shifts change over at ten, and there is a staff meeting straight after. If we hit then, there's a good chance that we can get most of the bastards in one strike and they should be unarmed."

"Fine with me, darlin'" Logan replied.

The two of them watched for a few minutes while the employees of the lab came and went. Looking at her watch again, she nudged Logan.

"Let's dance," she instructed as she watched Logan stand up and crack his neck. Rising to her feet beside him, the two of them set off.

Reaching the fence, Logan unsheathed his claws, cut through the wire fence with ease, and slipped through into the compound.

Rogue followed through, avoiding the surveillance cameras. Once she was in range, she slipped the rucksack that Shockwave gave her of her shoulder. Removing one of the electronic disrupter devices, she set it off and watched in delight when the red lights on the surveillance cameras blinked out. Throwing the rucksack over her shoulder again, Rogue and Logan took off in a run towards the entrance of the lab.

The two of them barrelled through the door, catching the lone-guard on desk duty by surprise. Before he had a chance to set off the alarms, Logan launched himself over the desk and stuck his claws into the man chest, straight through his heart. Logan dragged the man to a nearby door, leaving a trail of blood on the concrete floor. Listening carefully to make sure no one was on the other side of the door; he opened the door and shoved the man inside.

After grabbing a set of keys of the front desk, Rogue followed Logan down the corridor, catching up with him outside the room he had put the now dead guard in. Using the keys she had picked up, she found the right key and locked the door.

The two of them moved further into the building until they came to a flight of stairs. They descended the stairs to the underground facility where the cells that housed the mutant prisoners were located and the medical experiments were pre-formed.

Looking around a corner, Rogue pulled back suddenly as a male guard walked along that corridor. She signalled for Logan to remain quite.

They listened as the guard walked up the corridor, his baton banging against the metal cell doors. The sound got louder the closer he got. When he was almost on top of them, Rogue flicked the switch in her head and turned her skin on, preparing to strike.

When the noise stopped suddenly, Rogue crouched down and shielding herself as much as she could she looked around the corner, curious. The guard who had his back to her had stopped outside one of the cells. Rogue watched as he pulled at the keys attached to his belt, opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door open.

Standing up, Rogue moved around the corner as quietly has she could. She walked down the corridor towards the open cell door. Spying into the cell, Rogue felt her blood run cold. Chained to the wall was a young girl no more than sixteen years old. Tears were running down her dirty face and she was begging the guard to leave her alone.

The guard unbuttoned his trousers and laughed. Rogue heard him say, "If you don't shut up I'll give you something to cry about," as he dropped his trousers and boxers and stood half-naked in front of her.

Having seen and heard enough, Rogue crept into the cell. Raising her hand, she placed it on the back of the guards neck, draining just another of him to weaken him. Rogue flipped the switch of her skin back off. She grabbed the weakened guard by the back of the neck and brought him up to so he could look her in the face.

"Ah'm gonna give ya a reason ta cry," she promised.

She kneed him in the stomach, making him to bend over. Tightening her hold on him, Rogue rammed him as hard as she could head first into the concrete wall, splitting his head open.

As he laid on his side on the floor, blood trickling down his head, pooling on the floor. Rogue kicked him in the ribs repeatedly. She looked up briefly when Logan walked into the cell, before returning her attention to the squirming man on the floor. Picking her foot up, she stomped on his head.

She bent down and removed the keys from the nearly unconscious man's belt. Straightening up, she approached the girl chained to the wall. Using the keys she had just taken, she undid the shackles holding the girl and released her. She grabbed the threadbare blanket on a near-by cot and wrapped it around the malnourished girl's shoulders.

The sound of the guard moaning in pain on the floor got Rogue's attention. Looking over her shoulder to Logan, she gave him a sick smile and drawled, "Slice the bastard, starting groin first," before she lead the young abused girl out of the cell.

The sound of the guard's tortured scream echoed through the building, ignored by everyone. The sounds of torture screams a common occurrence in the lab.

Using the keys she had taken, Rogue opened the other cell doors; each door she opened caused the murdering rage inside her to grow fiercer. Men, woman, and children were all held inside the tiny cells, prisoners because they were mutants, tortured because they were different.

Rogue found the least damaged of the group and instructed him to lead the others out of the facility and to safety on her command.

She told him, "Stay inside this cell until ah give ya the signal ta run," before she walked out of the cell. The young man followed her out.

"How will I know when you want us to run?" he asked as Logan approached them, covered in the male guard's blood.

"Believe meh, ya'll know," she told him ominously as she and Logan walked further into the building.

--

Logan and Rogue finally reached the office where the daily staff meeting was taking place. Rogue placed herself to the right of the closed door, Logan to the left as he unsheathed his claws.

Capturing Logan's eyes, Rogue stared into them an array of emotions filling her own, giving him a warm smile, she whispered, "Ya ready?"

Logan nodded his head in affirmation.

She flipped the switch in her head and turned her skin on again while she removed a titanium blade from a holder on her hip.

As she reached for the handle on the door she told Logan, "See you in hell," before opening the door.

After throwing the door open, Rogue stepped back while Logan launched himself through it, sinking his claws into anyone in front of him.

Rogue quickly followed him through, the knife in her hand easily slicing through the flesh of the people who tried to subdue her.

The sounds of bloodcurdling screams travelled down the narrow corridors, bouncing off the concrete walls. Realising that was his cue, the young man Rogue had put in charge of the prisoners ushered them out of the small cell they were in and down the corridors away from the sounds of the screams, up a flight of stairs and out of the building to the man Rogue said would be waiting for them.

Back in the building, Rogue and Logan were attacking anything in a uniform that moved.

Grabbing hold of a blonde-haired woman, Rogue rammed her head first into a steel filling cabinet before she stabbed her in the back of her neck with her knife.

Spinning around, she elbowed a brown-haired man in the nose, breaking it. Raising her knife, she slit his throat, dropping him to the floor before moving onto her next victim.

Logan was equally engaging in his blood lust, sinking his claws into a man's back, severing his spinal column.

Logan and Rogue stabbed, sliced, and slit until all the guards were lying dead or dying on the floor, with the exception of one. The man in charge of the facility was cowering in a corner.

Logan stomped over to him and lifted him up by the back of his neck. Slamming him face first on desk, Logan put pressure on the back of his neck, grounding his face into the splintered wood.

"What...who...are...you?" he whimpered.

Rogue sashayed across the room to the desk and nodded at Logan. She watched as Logan yanked the man up.

The man stared at Rogue in horror, as she stood before him in her blood-soaked clothes, her usually white bangs stained blood red and her face and hands matted with blood of the victims she had killed. The sight was terrifying. What truly terrified him was the look in her eyes, hatred mixed with euphoria; the hatred aimed at him and the euphoria at what she had done.

"Ah'm Raven," she told him. "And this is Wolverine," she added, waving in the direction of Logan.

What colour that remain in the man's face drained as she introduced herself and Logan.

Seeing this a huge smile graced Rogue face, making her look insane, "Ah think he's heard of us."

Logan grunted in reply, tightening his hold on the squirming man.

Rogue moved closer to Logan and the squirming man he held in his grasp. The closer Rogue got, the more the man squirmed.

"Ya see ah have a problem. Ah was hired ta kill Wolverine here. And ah did try, but in the end ah discovered fucking him was more fun..."

"Thanks darlin'" Logan interrupted.

"You're welcome sugah," Rogue replied with a smile before continuing. "Ya see, mah problem is not that ah was hired ta kill him, or fucking him. That was the highlight. No mah problem is, why ah was hired ta kill him? Mah problem is that this whole thing was a set-up. You've probably got a empty cell with mah name on... Well, there all empty now, but that's another story."

Rogue raised the knife in her hand and placed the tip next to his right eye. She slowly dragged it down across his cheek, curving it along his lips to his jaw with just enough pressure to slice into his skin, a trail of blood trickled down his face.

Rogue hopped off the table and stepped back. She smiled at Logan, who smiled back, before ramming the man's bleeding face hard into the desk. He grabbed a hold of the man's hand and held it flat against the wooden surface of the desk.

"Hold it there sugah," Rogue instructed as she grabbed hold of her knife again. She gripped it tightly, and with as much force as she could muster, she brought it down, piercing the man's flesh and embedding it in the desk. The man screamed in agony.

Rogue left the knife in his hand while she walked over to a filling cabinet. She pulled it open and removed the files, stuffing them in her rucksack.

She saw Logan looking at her curiously, "So they know how to treat them," she said, alluding to the Dragon Samurai's. Understanding what she meant, Logan nodded at her before turning his attention back to the whimpering man beside him.

Rogue walked back to the desk and the man attached to it. She yanked the knife out of his hand and watched as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his injured hand.

She grabbed him by the back of his head and dragged him back to his feet. She moved her hand from the back of his head to his throat.

"The people in this lab have been raped, tortured, mutilated, and if their lucky killed. Some of them were children, just babies. What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"Mutants, not people," he spat.

"Wrong answer," Rogue intoned. Kneeing him in the stomach, she grabbed a hold of him and rammed the back of his head into the wall, cracking his skull. She let him slide to the floor. She turned to Logan. "Kill the bastard and make him suffer."

Logan unsheathed his claws again and stalked towards the man, cowering on the floor, blood flowing freely from his many wounds.

Logan bent down, dragged the man back to his feet and pinned him to the wall. Logan flexed his hand at the side of him. Lifting his hand up, he placed the dull side of his claws against the man's throat. He slowly dragged them down the terrified man's body, resting them just above the man's groin. He pulled his hand back, then punched forward, burying his claws into the man's stomach. Logan slowly dragged his hand up, shredding the man apart. He dragged the claws up to his chest, slicing through his organs. He stopped just below the man's collarbone and retracted his claws while they were still buried deep in the man's body.

The man slumped forward. Unsheathing his claws again, Logan reared back then swung forward, cutting the man's head off.

"Nice," Rogue drawled from behind him where she was gathering anything of importances.

"Thanks," Logan grunted as he walked up to her. Grabbing a hold of her, he captured her lips in a demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Rogue groaned low in her throat. Returning the kiss, she ran her tongue along Logan's teeth before duelling with his tongue.

Logan trailed a series of kisses down Rogue neck, as he dropped his hands to her ass. He pulled her to him, grounding his growing erection into her.

"Sugah... as... as...much as ah'd... oh gawd... like ta... we really... don't have the time," Rogue moaned.

"FUCK!" Logan groaned.

"Later, ah promise," Rogue told him as she disiengaged herself from his grasp.

"I'll hold ya to that," Logan growled, as he willed his erection away.

--

Once they had got everything they needed the two of them headed out of the door, heading the way they came in the two of them quickly made it out of the building.

The two of them crossed the compound with ease and headed back to the plane. As they reached the edge of the woods, half a dozen military jeeps came racing down the road towards them.

"RUN!" Rogue yelled.

They ran as fast as they could through the woods, weaving in and out of the trees. The sound of the jeeps stopping and people getting out could be heard. The soldiers could be heard entering the woods after them.

Logan and Rogue moved further into the woods and away from the plane that was waiting for them.

Rogue crouched down low behind a tree.

"How many?" she asked Logan, who stood behind her.

"About two dozen," he answered.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" she asked. "They're fucking armed and ah'm not bulletproof."

"We..." he started but trailed over as he heard something above him.

"What the fuck is that?" Rogue asked as she heard the same noise.

"The Blackbird," Logan smirked.

"The X-Men," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Logan replied as a bullet hit the tree they were hiding behind. "Fuck, move."

Logan jumped out from behind the tree as another bullet flew through the air towards them. It hit Logan in the shoulder, knocking him back.

As the shooter took aim, again about to shoot Logan again, a red laser beam hit the shooter in the back.

Thunder and lightning crackled overhead in the sky as a gush of wind knock several of the soldiers over.

As another soldier lifted his weapon to take a shot at Logan, the gun was encased in a block of ice.

Sparkles of fireworks attacked another soldier, disarming him.

Another was blown back by an exploding card.

A flash of blue caught Rogue's attention the smell of sulphur assaulted her sense of smell.

"Rogue!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Wanted to see you," he replied.

"Kurt's it dangerous, ah'm dangerous."

"You are meine schwester," he told her.

"You really don't give up do ya?"

"Nein."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at him. "Let's get out of here," she said.

"Ja," Kurt agreed.

As she turned to leave, Rogue saw a soldiers over Kurt's shoulder. She watched in horror as he aimed his weapon at Kurt's back. Not taking a second to think, Rogue screamed, "KURT!" and pushed him out of the way.

As he was pushed to the floor, Kurt heard Rogue scream his name. As he hit the ground, he looked up and saw a bullet fly through the air and hit Rogue directly in the chest.

Rogue felt the building sensation of the bullet tearing through her flesh. She fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, the stars of the night sky twinkling above her, as a flash of lightening brighten up the night. She heard the distinctive sound of Logan unsheathing his claws and them being sunken into someone's flesh.

"ROGUE!" Logan yelled as he race to his fallen lover, throwing himself down next to her as Kurt appeared the other the other side of her.

"Arg..." Rogue choked, as blood filled her lungs.

"HANK!" Kurt yelled.

Hank raced to the scene. The image that greeted him shocking him to his core.

Rogue lay on her back, her blood soaked shirt sticking to her skin. Kurt was kneeling by her side, mumbling in German, his rosary clutched tightly in his hand.

However, what truly shocked Hank was the sight of Logan. Having been witness to a plethora of different aspects of Logan's life, but in all the years the two had been friends, Hank had never seen Logan looking so devastated as he did cradling the form of his injured lover. Hank decided then that he was going to do everything in his power to help the young woman, regardless of his own feeling towards her.

Having heard the shout, Remy came racing towards them as well, "Oh no," he cried at the sight of Rogue as he sped over to her.

Hank knelt beside Kurt and looked at Rogue. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, you have to let her go so I can treat her," he said. "Please, Logan."

Logan gently laid Rogue on her back on the ground but refused to move away from her.

Hank examined Rogue as best he could in the location they found themselves in. Her pulse was weak and erratic, she was breathing in short ragged breathes.

"Fix her Hank," Remy ordered from where he was kneeling above Rogue's head.

"I can't," Hank admitted painfully. "I don't have the supplies and even if I did I'm not sure what good I could do. I think the bullet that hit her has punctured her lung. I'm sorry, if we..." He trailed off, knowing nothing he could say would help.

The sound of wheezing brought all their attention back to Rogue.

"Ugh... time to go..." she choked blood trickling down her mouth.

"No chere, you gonna be fine," Remy told her as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Ya... ah... ter...rib..le... liar... Remy," she wheezed.

"No darlin' I can save ya," Logan told her as he gathered her in his arms again.

"NO!" Rogue coughed. "Let meh go."

"Nien."

"It's mah time," she rasped. "Ah pla...yed... arg... the cards... ah... was.. dea...lt.,"

"Please, darlin'" Logan begged.

"It's... okay... sug..ah," she told him. "Ga...me... of... life... only... one...sure... win...ner."

"Rogue please," Logan begged again, his tears flowing freely down his face.

"Marie..." was the last thing she said before she took her last breath, going limp in Logan's arms.

--

Now remember if you kill me I can't update.

Fear not I am halfway through writing the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait to long.


	25. Chapter 25: Should I Stay or Should I Go

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. Thanks also to InsomniactionJackson for the German translations.

I meant to have this chapter ready sooner but a trip to the Doctor's made me lose focus and sleep.

My Jean issue's come out again in this chapter, so be warned.

--

Tears streamed down Logan face as he held the lifeless body of Rogue in his arms.

"Hank, do something," Remy begged.

"I am afraid I cannot," Hank choked. "She's gone."

"NO!" Logan roared. "I can heal her."

"Logan, she asked you not too. She asked to be let go," Hank reminded him.

"I don't care," Logan growled.

"Oui try, she has no control over her powers when she is unconscious," Remy urged.

"Ja, versuchst du bitte," Kurt begged.

Logan placed his hand on Rogue's face, her skin rapidly cooling. Logan held his hand there for nearly a minute without anything happening. He couldn't feel the painful pull of Rogue's mutation stealing the life from him.

"Logan she's gone," Hank repeated. "Let her go."

"NO!" Logan roared again.

"Logan, it was Rogue's wish," Hank told him gently. "She might not have forgiven you if you would have succeeded."

"I don't care. I'd rather have her alive and hating me than dead and..." he trailed off as he felt the first pull of Rogue's mutation.

Logan felt his face slice open and the wound on his shoulder burst open. His heart contracted and he felt pain race through his body. His head felt light and his vision blurred.

Hank watched in fascination as color returned to Rogue's face and the bullet wound on her chest healed itself. He saw her chest rise and fall as she took a few ragged breaths before they evened out.

Seeing Logan falter, Remy dragged him back while Kurt yanked Rogue out of his arms.

After Remy laid Logan flat on the ground, he moved back to let Hank look at him.

"He okay, mon ami?" he asked.

"He will be," Hank replied. "If we get him back to the mansion he will be fine. I can dress Logan's wounds properly at the mansion and he should be fine until his healing factor kicks in."

"Vhat about Rogue?" Kurt asked from behind Hank where he held his unconscious sister.

"She should be fine Kurt," Hank reassured him. "The bullet wound has healed. I would like to do some test back at the mansion to make sure she is fully healed, but I do not see any compactions with her recovery."

"'Cept them," Remy remarked as the rest of the X-Men approached them.

"Oh my god," Jean cried as she saw the unmoving form of Logan. Racing over, she knelt down beside him. "What has she done to him?" she asked, looking at Rogue still held in Kurt's arms with disgust.

"She didn't do anything," Remy informed her. "Logan did it himself."

Jean glared at Remy as she ran her hands over Logan's chest. "We should get him back to the mansion," she said. "Scott do we have any restraints in the Blackbird?"

"I think so," Scott answered. "Do you think they will be necessary?" he asked, looking at the unconscious Logan.

Jean rolled her eyes at him. "They're not for Logan," she replied stroking Logan's hair. "They're to restrain her," she spat.

"You will do no such thing," Hank told her firmly.

"Hank, really, she is a murderer," Jean said. "She's dangerous."

"She is my patient and I refuse to let you chain her up like some kind of animal," Hank replied, refusing to budge an inch on the matter.

"Scott," Jean said, turning to the team leader.

Scott shook his head at the situation. "Let's get them both on the Blackbird," he ordered. "Then the Professor can decide what to do with Rogue."

"Fine," Jean huffed as she stood up. "I'll take Logan back to the Blackbird."

"You gonna heft that four-hundred plus metal skeleton of his, chere?" Remy asked.

"I'll use my telekinesis," Jean told him smugly.

"And jog any number of his injures," Hank stated.

"Logan needs someone to look after him and I am a doctor," Jean said, tired of having to defend herself.

"And ya are more than willing to play doctor with Logan," Jubilee said popping her gum.

"Kurt, can you teleport Logan to the Blackbird?" Ro asked, taking control of the situation.

"WHAT!" Jean screeched. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of transporting him."

"I know you are Jean," Ro acquiesced. "But Kurt can move him without jogging him and he can do it quickly."

Kurt looked at Logan and then back at Rogue still in his arms, reluctant to let her go.

"It is alright Kurt," Hank assured him. "I will personally take care of Rogue and I will make sure she is safe."

Hank carefully took Rogue out of Kurt's arms. After making sure she was okay, Kurt walked over to Logan. He wrapped his arms around him and teleported him to the Blackbird while the rest of the X-Men followed on foot.

--

The Blackbird arrived back at the mansion a short time later. Professor Xavier met them in the hanger after they had landed.

He watched as they walked off the jet, Jean huffing over the fact that Kurt had teleported Logan directly to the med lab.

He watched in shock as Hank carried the unconscious body of Rogue down the steps, her clothes soak with blood and by the look of her, he guessed some of it was hers.

Scott was the last one of the jet, seeing the Professor he walked to him.

"Sir," he greeted.

"How did the mission go?" Xavier asked.

Scott gave him a grim smile in answer, not saying anything.

"I see," Xavier said. "We will debrief in an hour. Get something to eat and a shower, Scott."

--

Hank arrived at the med lab shortly after Jean to the sound of her arguing with Kurt.

"This is ridiculous Kurt," Jean huffed. "I am a doctor, I am trying to do my job, and you are in the way."

"Problems?" Hank asked as he walked through the door still carrying Rogue. He placed her on one of the beds.

"Kurt is refusing to leave and he is getting in my way," Jean answered.

"I just want to know if Logan and Rogue are going to be okay," Kurt said in broken English.

"They are both going to be fine Kurt, I promise you," Hank told him.

"Then why is Rogue still unconscious?" he asked.

"She is exhausted Kurt. Her body is simply replenishing the energy it spent," Hank informed him.

"Yeah, killing does that to a body," Jean whispered under her breath.

Hank ignored what Jean said. Instead, he said to Kurt, "As soon as her body has replenished itself, she should wake up. I suggest you go and get something to eat and take a shower."

"Nein, I'm fine."

"Kurt," Hank said firmly, "you are covered in blood."

Kurt looked down at himself. He saw his sister's blood covering him and suddenly felt sick. He looked up at Hank.

"I will stay with her," Hank told him before Kurt had a chance to say anything.

"Danke," Kurt said before teleporting out of the med lab.

"The sooner she's gone, the better," Jean said.

Hank ignored Jean, instead focusing his attention on Rogue. Removing her blood-soaked clothes, he placed them in a plastic bag he had taken from a nearby locker.

He filled a bowl up with warm water and began cleaning the blood of her body. Once the blood was cleared, he was pleased to see that there was no sign of bruising anywhere on her face or body.

After running a series of tests, he was happy to note that there was no sign of any lasting damage from the injures she had sustained. Rogue seemed to be in perfect health.

Scott had come into the med lab while Hank was cleaning Rogue and had informed both Hank and Jean that the debriefing meeting with the Professor was in just under an hour.

Nearly an hour later, Hank and Jean were involved in a rather intense argument.

"I do not care what you say Jean, you are not strapping Rogue to the bed," Hank told her.

"Oh really, Hank? She has tried to kill numerous people in the mansion. You can't really think it's alright to leave her alone," Jean replied.

"Rogue only tried to kill Logan and by the evidence of things, he has seemed to forgiven her," Hank countered and saw Jean bristle at the reference to Logan and Rogue's relationship. "Furthermore, she is still unconscious and probably will be for the rest of the night."

"We'll see what Charles thinks," Jean huffed as she stormed out of the med lab.

--

The X-Men sat in Professor Xavier's office waiting for the debriefing to begin. Xavier sat behind his desk and observed his team. Tension was radiating off them. He looked at Scott and started the debrief.

"Scott, what happened?" he asked.

"We arrived at the location and after I landed the Blackbird, we disembarked the jet and went looking for Logan and Rogue. I heard the sound of gunfire a short distance from where I landed. I saw a soldier pointing his gun at Logan and shoot him. He aimed again but before he had a chance to fire I used my mutation to knock him out," Scott explained.

The others added to Scott's report, informing Professor Xavier of their part in the battle with the soldiers.

"What happened to Logan and Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"It's obvious is it?" Jean said, jumping in to the conversation. "She used her mutation on him again, probably trying to kill him."

"Nein," Kurt yelled.

"That is not what happened," Hank interjected.

"No, mon ami," Remy agreeing. "Logan touched her himself."

"Oh really, you really expect us to believe that?" Jean asked.

"It is what happened," Hank stated.

"You witnessed it?" Xavier asked.

"Kurt, Remy, and I witnessed it," Hank informed the Professor.

"Jean didn't turn up til after," Remy added.

Xavier looked at his arguing team. "Tell me what happened," he held his hand up forestalling any argument Jean had, "from the beginning."

"I saw Rogue across the woods from where I was, I teleported over to her. She asked me what I was doing there. I told her I wanted to see her. She said it was dangerous, she was dangerous. I told her she was meine schwester," Kurt said beaming when he got to the point when he told her she was his sister, making some of the others smile at the look of happiness on his face at the mention of his sister. "Rogue suggested that we get out of there, then the next thing I know Rogue is screaming my name and pushing me out of the way."

"Aha, there I told you! She struck her own brother. She doesn't care about anyone but herself," Jean declared triumphantly.

"Then what happened Kurt?" Xavier asked.

"Sie wurde geschossen," he choked.

"She pushed you out of the way?" Ro asked.

"Ja," Kurt answered.

"What happened after that?" Xavier asked, shocked that Rogue put herself in danger to protect Kurt.

"I heard Kurt shouting my name," Hank took over. "I found Kurt and Logan beside the wounded Rogue. She was in a bad way and I am afraid I was unable to help her; the bullet had punctured her lung. Logan wanted to heal her, but Rogue refused."

"She refused?" Scott asked.

"Yes. She said it was her time and asked to be let go," Hank recalled.

"Logan begged her to let him heal her, but she still refused. She took a few ragged breathes, said...goodbye to Logan," Hank said refusing to reveal the last thing Rogue said. "Then she took her last breath and died."

"If she died then how is she alive in the med lab now?" Scott asked.

"After..."Hank coughed to clear his throat. "Logan refused to let her go and touched her. I reminded him of Rogue's wishes to be let go, but he did not care, stating, "I rather have her alive and hating me, then dead and..." at which point Rogue mutation kicked in and began draining Logan, effectively healing herself. Remy and Kurt pulled them apart the moment Rogue was healed enough to survive, at which point the others arrived."

The Professor's office was silent as everyone processed what Kurt, Remy and Hank had told them.

"Charles, what are we going to do?" Ro was the first to speak.

"I do not know Ororo," Charles admitted. "I am in somewhat of a dilemma when it comes to Rogue."

"What dilemma?" Jean screeched, "She's a killer. We should turn her over to the authorities."

"Nien," Kurt said.

"Turn her over to the authorities on what charges?" Hank asked. "If my recollections of the events are correct, there was no record of Rogue to be found anywhere, no proof that she ever committed any crime."

"There is what she did here," Jean countered.

"True," Hank admitted. "However, I do not believe that Logan will be willing to press charges against her."

"That's because she's brainwashed him somehow," Jean said clutching at straws.

"I was unaware that Rogue had that ability," Hank replied dryly.

"Then how else do you explain it?" Jean huffed. "One minute they're trying to kill each other, the next they're..."

"Fucking like rabbits," Remy supplied helpfully.

Jean glared at Remy, "Besides, we don't need Logan to press charges. The rest of us could do it instead. She attacked us too."

"While it is true that we all had a altercation with Rogue, Katherine, and the Professor are the only ones she actually attacked. For the rest of us she could claim self-defence as we attacked her first. Granted, we were trying to defend Logan but she was outnumbered and she could argue that it did not take all of us to subdue her. As for her attack on the Professor, how do you suggest we explain the fact that we had her locked-up in a cell for a few days?" Hank asked.

"You should be de Rogue's lawyer, Hank," Remy told him.

"I do not believe having Rogue arrested is the answer," Xavier admitted.

"What? Why not?" Jean demanded.

"Handing a mutant as powerful as she is over to the authorities could be dangerous and that is something I am not willing to do," Xavier informed them all.

"Then as soon as she is healed, throw her out," Jean said.

"That is an option," Xavier admitted. "However, before I decide on anything I wish to talk to both Logan and Rogue. Now, if that is everything, I suggest you all get some rest."

They all agreed with the Professor and left his office. Hank headed back down to the med lab to check on his patient before calling it a night.

--

It was early the next morning when Rogue finally began to stir. She blinked her eyes a few times, as she adjusted to the light. Rogue shakily lifted her hand and placed it over her face.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of the bus that hit meh?" she groaned.

"Good morning Rogue," Hank greeted as he walked over to her, having heard her wake up.

Rogue lifted her hand off her face and looked at him. "Morning," she mumbled. She turned her head to the right and saw Logan lying on the bed next to hers. "He touched meh, didn't he?" she asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes," was Hank's one word answer.

"Ah thought he was a little less hostile in mah head, "she said as she tried to sit up. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Hank answered.

"Thank you," Rogue replied, taking Hank by surprise.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Ya don't have ta sound so surprised doc," Rogue told him smiling. "Ah may not use them often, but ah do have manners. I'm guessing you're the one that took care of meh, and ah know ya probably only did it cos Kurt asked ya too, but thanks anyway."

Before Hank had a chance to reply, the med lab doors slid open and Kurt walked through them. Seeing Rogue awake, he raced over to her.

"You're awake," he cried. "Wie geht's?"

"Ich bin fein," Rogue answered.

Kurt smiled at her when he realised that she had answered him in German. "Hast du hunger? I can get you something to eat. What would you like?"

Rogue smiled. "At the moment, all ah want is some clothes ta put on," she answered as she tightened her hold on the sheet she had wrapped around her.

Hank handed her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he had taken from one of the lockers. "I'm afraid your clothes were unsalvageable. They were torn and covered in blood."

"It's okay," Rogue told him. Taking the clothes, she jumped off the bed and arched an eyebrow at Kurt and Hank.

"Sorry," Hank said as he and Kurt turned round so Rogue could get dressed.

"Alright," she called after getting dressed and she had settled back on the bed.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes Kurt, ah'm hungry," Rogue laughed.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Just get whatever there is," Rogue answered. "And a coffee." Rogue watched Kurt teleport away.

"I have to go and see Professor Xavier," Hank said. "He wanted to know when you woke-up."

Hank left the med lab, leaving Rogue alone with Logan. She hopped off her bed and walked over to Logan's. Standing beside it, she lifted her hand up and stroked Logan's hair.

"Ya a stubborn bastard, sugah," she told him as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Rogue looked up as Kurt teleported back in the room. He held a small basket filled with food and a flask of coffee in his hand.

Rogue laughed. "Kurt, when ah said just get what there is, I didn't mean fahr ya ta bring some of everything."

Kurt placed the small basket on Rogue's bed. Removing the flask, he poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Rogue.

Rogue took the cup off Kurt and sat down on the bed. She added sugar to the cup and stirred it. She looked through the basket and picked up a muffin. Pulling apiece off, she put it in her mouth and washed it down with a mouthful of coffee.

"Thank you, Kurt."

The two of them sat together in silence eating breakfast; Rogue kept looking to her right to check on Logan.

"You love him?" Kurt asked her when he caught her looking at Logan.

"Ah don't want ta," Rogue answered.

"But you do?" he pressed.

"Ah don't know, Kurt," Rogue answered truthfully. "Ah've never been in love before, but there is something about Logan that calls ta meh. Ah don't want ta walk away from him."

"Then stay," she heard Logan's hoarse voice say.

"Logan!" Rogue cried. She jumped off the bed and raced over to him.

"Hey darlin'" he croaked.

"Hey, sugah," she replied as she took his hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ah'm fine," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrific."

"Are you crazy?" Rogue asked. "Ya could have killed yaself."

"Wasn't gonna let you die."

"Ah was already dead," Rogue told him.

"Wasn't gonna let you stay dead," Logan replied. "Ya made me a promise... in the lab and I'm gonna hold ya to it."

Rogue remembered the promise that she made Logan in the lab and smiled. "So ya brought meh back cos ah promised ta fuck ya," she whispered so Kurt couldn't hear. "And here ah thought ya did it cos ya cared."

"I do," he growled as he yanked her forward. Rogue landed sprawled over Logan's chest. He lifted his hand and tangled it in Rogue's hair. Logan pulled her head down and smashed his lips to hers.

The sound of a throat clearing by the door got their attention. They broke the kiss and turned their heads towards the doors.

"Hey Chuck," Logan greeted.

"Logan, I was not aware that you were awake," Xavier replied.

"He just woke up," Kurt told him.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" Hank asked as he walked over to the bed Logan was still lying in.

"Never felt better," he answered as he released his hold on Rogue.

After a quick check up by Hank, Logan was deemed to be in good health and was released from the med-lab.

--

Logan and Rogue sat in the Professor's office in shock, after informing Xavier of everything that had happened since Logan had left the mansion to track down Rogue. The set-up on the part of the doctors who had hired Rogue to kill Logan, their attack on the lab where the X-Men had found them, to the events that led to both Rogue and Logan risking their lives and ending up in his med lab.

After listening to everything, Xavier had shocked them by offering Rogue a place at the mansion.

"You're kidding right?" Rogue asked.

"No, I am not."

"Ya do remember who ah am don't ya?" Rogue asked. "Let meh refresh ya memory. Ah'm the chick that has made ya life hell fahr the last few days."

"I am aware of all that," Xavier told her.

"Is this one of those, 'Keep ya friends close, but ya enemies closer' deals?"

"I will admit that is part of my reasoning for asking you to stay," Xavier admitted. "In the space of a few short days you managed to do what Magneto and the Brotherhood have been trying to do for years. You brought my X-Men to their knees and nearly destroyed them. I do not want you as my enemy Rogue."

"So what ya want meh ta join up? Become an X-Men, fight the good fight," she asked. "Do ya really think the rest of them are gonna agree ta that? They hate meh, and with good reason."

"I am not fooling myself into believing that it will be plain sailing, but just last night Kurt, Remy and Hank were sitting in this office defending you. Regardless of your decision, you are going to have ties to my X-Men. Your brother is here," Xavier answered.

"What do you expect meh ta do? Ah'm a thief and a killer. Ah've never been anything but that."

"Maybe this is your chance to be something different. Logan, you have been very quiet. What do you think?"

"It don't matter," he answered. "If Rogue stays I stay, if she leaves then I'm leaving with her."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"You said that you didn't want to walk away from me. Darlin', I ain't letting ya."

"Ah stick by mah early statement. Ya are a stubborn bastard," Rogue laughed.

"What's it gonna be, Rogue? Will you stay or will you go?" Logan asked.

--

Should she stay or should she leave?

There is about one more chapter to go.

For everyone who is reading Wild at Heart, I haven't forgotten about it, just with this story nearly completed I want to finish it first then I'm going continue with Wild at Heart.


	26. Chapter 26: Stay or Leave?

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta.

This my darling's is the final chapter of Rogue Assassin, my baby is done.

Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/added it to the favourites list and alerts. This was the first story I ever wrote and the fact that so many of you enjoyed reading means a lot to me.

Warning: Anti Jean again

--

"_What's it gonna be Rogue? Will you stay or will you go?" Logan asked._

Rogue looked at Logan as she played the words he had said to her over in her head. She took a deep breath.

"Ah don't know," she answered. "Do ah have to decide right now?"

"No of course not," Xavier told her. "Why don't you get some fresh air and think it over?"

"Ah think ah'll do that," Rogue replied as she stood up. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, holding the door open as Logan followed her out.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked once they were out of Xavier's office.

"Yeah, ah just need ta think," she sighed. "And ah ain't gonna be able ta do that with them lot staring at meh," indicating to members of the X-Men standing in the hallway staring at her.

"I'll deal with them, you go and do what ya have to do," Logan told her.

"Thanks, sugah," Rogue replied smiling at him. Logan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was only a chaste kiss but the emotion behind it nearly brought Rogue to her knees.

When they broke the kiss, Rogue walked down the hallway towards the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" Jean asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"No, ah just gonna get some fresh air," Rogue answered in the same tone. She paused and smiled at Kurt. "Ya want ta join meh Kurt?" she asked in her normal voice.

"Ja," Kurt eagerly agreed.

Rogue held her hand out to Kurt, who took it without thinking. Rogue and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the X-Men standing in the hallway.

"When is she leaving?" Jean asked.

"She might not be," Logan answered. "Chuck's offered Rogue a place at the mansion."

"WHAT?" Jean shrieked as she barged past Logan to Xavier's office. She threw the door open and stormed inside. "Is it true?" she asked the startled Professor sitting behind his desk.

"Is what true, Jean?" he asked in reply. He rubbed his head as it began to ache.

"Have you offered that murdering whore a place at the mansion?"

"Watch it Jeannie," Logan growled.

"If you are referring to Rogue, then yes it is true," Xavier answered tiredly. "I believe that Rogue could be a great asset to the X-Men and the school."

"You can't be serious," Jean argued. "What is she suppose to teach? Assassination 101?"

"If she accepts my offer, I would like Rogue to teach a survival class. She has proven that she is more than capable. I want the students who leave here after their education is complete, the ones that decide not to stay on, to be able to defend themselves, to survive in the real world. And I can think of no one better than Rogue to teach them that," Xavier informed them.

"This is ridiculous," Jean said. "You can't seriously expect us to accept this. That woman has attacked us all and made our lives hell. We don't want her here."

"I was not aware that I needed your permission to invite someone to stay at _my _home," Xavier replied.

"You do not Charles," Hank said. "And I for one have no problem with Rogue staying at the mansion or joining the team."

"Neither does Remy," Remy added. "It'll be good working with de Rogue again."

Xavier looked at the rest of his X-Men. "And the rest of you?" he asked.

"She ain't done nothing to me," Jubilee said as she popped her gum.

"Me neither," Bobby added.

"I don't like it, but I'm going to abide by whatever you decide, Professor," Scott said.

"As will I," Ro agreed. "And I believe that Kurt will be more than happy to have Rogue at the mansion."

"Kitty?" Xavier asked.

"I'm willing to give her a chance," she replied. "That's the whole point of the school, isn't it?"

Xavier smiled at her. "Yes Kitty, that is the reason I started the school in the first place."

"I've already told ya Chuck," Logan said, "if Rogue stays I stay; if she leaves then I'm leaving with her."

"What? Logan you can't be serious," Jean interrupted.

"I am Jeannie. I'm going wherever Rogue goes."

"Don't tell me that de Wolverine is in love," Remy joked.

"Watch it, Gumbo," Logan growled.

"Oui man, as far as de Gambit is concerned you and Rogue were made for each other," Remy told him. "Just make sure ya treat her right, or ya'll have the Guild after ya."

"I would be more afraid of Rogue," Hank joked.

"Fine," Jean huffed, interrupting their bantering. "She can stay."

"Like it was up to you anyway," Jubilee snorted.

"The decision lies with Rogue only," Xavier said before Jean had a chance to say anything. "Now if that is everything, I have some work to do."

The X-Men all left Xavier's office, Jean stating that she had some work to do in the med-lab as she pushed past them.

Ro decided to check on the students while Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby all headed off together, leaving Logan, Hank, Scott, and Remy standing in the hallway outside the Professor's office.

"Feel like a drink?" Remy asked, breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"Hell yes," Logan groaned.

"There is a six-pack in the fridge," Remy replied.

"Let's go," Logan said. "You in, Scooter?"

Scott stared at them for a second. "Yeah, I could use a drink after the last few days," he said as they made their way to the kitchen.

--

Kurt teleported himself and Rogue into the woods that surrounded Xavier's.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rogue said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Rogue stood in the middle of the woods where Kurt had teleported them. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a cool breeze sweep over her. When she opened her eyes and saw Kurt staring at her she explained, "Ah prefer being outside. Or rather Logan does and he's the dominant presence in mah at the moment."

Rogue lent against a tree and studied Kurt. "Do you like it here, Kurt? At Xavier's?" she asked.

"Ja, it's..." Kurt trailed off.

"Home," Rogue supplied.

"Ja, where is your home?" Kurt asked. "Where was you most happy?"

"New Orleans," Rogue remembered with a smile. "That's where ah met Remy. Ah was happy there. Ah wasn't a freak, or the untouchable spawn of Satan as mah father called meh. Ah found a home there and ah was happy for a while."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing bad, ah just wanted ta see the world so ah left. Ah think ah told ya what happened on mah travels," Rogue told him.

"Ja, you were attacked."

"Yeah and that lead to mah elusive career as an assassin."

"Do you regret it?" Kurt asked.

"Becoming an assassin? No. Ah know, that's not the answer ya probably want ta hear, but why regret what ya can't change?" Rogue answered truthfully. "Besides, some good has come from it."

"Really?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Yeah, ah met some of the best friends ah could ever have," Rogue said. "Ah also met you and Logan. Granted, we didn't get off to the best of starts, but we're doing better now. See Kurt, ya gotta take the good with the bad." Rogue paused, sighing she asked again, "Are ya really happy here Kurt?"

"Ja. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Xavier's offered meh a place here and ah just..." she trailed off. "Ah don't know Kurt. Ah like mah freedom, not having ta answer ta anyone."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Ah don't know," Rogue sighed as she ran her hand through her two-toned locks. "Logan said that if ah leave he'll leave with meh, and if ah stay he'll stay."

"I want you to stay," Kurt told her honestly. "Du ist meine schwester, and I'd like to get to know you better."

"You might change ya mind once ya get ta know meh better Kurt. Ah'm not some innocent little girl," Rogue told him.

"I already know that," Kurt replied. "I know what you've done."

"You only know what ah've done here," Rogue admitted. "Kurt, ah've done a lot worse. Ya need ta know that."

"I can't say I don't care, that it doesn't matter, but I want to get to know meine schwester," Kurt told her.

"Ah must need mah head tested fahr even considering it," Rogue groaned.

"So will you stay?" Kurt asked smiling.

Rogue smiled back at him. "Let's head back to the mansion," she said.

--

Logan, Scott, Remy, and Hank sat in the kitchen. Each had a beer in their hand.

"How long have you known Rogue?" Hank asked Remy as he took a sip of his beer.

"Ah meet Rogue when she was fourteen," Remy answered as he lit a cigarette. "So nearly ten years."

"How did you meet her?" Scott asked.

"That's her story ta tell, mon ami," Remy replied. "But I will tell ya the first time de Remy met her, she broke my nose."

"You okay with this Scooter?" Logan asked. "Chuck asking Rogue to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scott returned.

"Cos de Rogue did a lot of damage to you and your chere?" Remy said.

"I don't think Jean is my chere anymore," Scott replied. "Jean and I damaged our own relationship, Rogue just exposed it. It's like I told the Professor, I don't like it but I'm willing to give Rogue a chance. I really don't want to have to fight her again."

"What about you Remy?" Hank asked. "Rogue also did some damage to your and Ororo's relationship."

"Oui, de Remy knows, but Remy could never stay mad at Rogue."

"What about you and Ro?" Scott asked.

"It's over," Remy answered, stubbing out his cigarette. "It de Remy own fault, I know that. Remy better off single."

"Will you really leave if Rogue goes, Logan?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," was Logan's one word answer.

"You think the girls will be okay if de Rogue decides to stay?" Remy asked.

"I think Jubilee will be fine. It might take Katherine and Ororo a while to accept her, but Jean however will be another story entirely," Hank replied.

"Yeah. Jeannie's gonna be the bitch from hell," Logan added.

"It a good job that de Rogue can take care of herself," Remy smirked.

Logan lifted his beer up in a toast. "To women and all the trouble they can cause."

"To women," the others chorused.

"Now sugah, that's not nice," Rogue said from the doorway where she stood with Kurt having, hearing Logan's toast.

"May not be nice chere, but it certainly true," Remy told her.

"Careful swamp rat, ah've got plenty of stories on all the trouble you've caused," Rogue joked.

"You alright, darlin'?" Logan asked as Rogue walked towards him.

"Ah'm fine, sugah," she answered as she slipped her arm over his shoulder.

"You decide what ya gonna do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rogue replied as she took the beer off Logan and took a sip before passing back to him.

"And?" Logan prompted.

"And what?" Rogue teased.

"Will you stay or will you go?"

"Darling you've got to let me know," Rogue sang.

"Rogue!" Logan growled.

"Relax sugah. Ah'm..." she trailed off. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at the look on Logan's face. She let out a sigh. "If ya must know, ah'm... staying."

"Good," Logan growled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Rogue, lifting her off the floor.

"Logan, put meh down," Rogue squealed.

"Welcome to the X-Men," Scott told her when Logan put her down. He held his hand out and Rogue stared at him intently before shaking it.

"You won't regret this," Hank added.

"Yeah, but you might," Rogue retorted.

"We should tell the Professor," Scott said, taking charge.

"Later," Logan growled. "I'm gonna show Rogue her room," he added as he threw Rogue over his shoulder and stomped out of the kitchen. The sound of Rogue's laughter echoed through the mansion.

"Something tells me things are about to get interesting," Hank said.

--

Look out for the sequel coming soon, it is my birthday at the end of the month so I'm gonna try and get the first chapter of the sequel and a chapter of Wild at Heart written and posted by then.

Anything you would like to see in the sequel, a particular pairing, someone killed off (please don't all vote Jean) let me know and I see what I can do (no promises)


End file.
